Redemption Takes Two
by LetGo666
Summary: This takes place post-war. Draco was put on trial and he was judged to live with a worker for the ministry of magic. He got stuck with bloody Harry Potter. This takes place post-war. Rated M for language and later lemon, maybe (probably). Each chapter marks day to night. Frostbite-Frozen is helping me write this.
1. Day 1: Saturday

It was just another day in the Wizarding world, the school had started so houses were child free. In a small flat above a river lived one legend, along with an ex Death Eater. Said legend entered the small living area, brushing his bangs from his face. "Malfoy, I'm back." He said in a deadpan voice, putting the bag of groceries on the counter.

The ex Death Eater sat on the couch, reading this morning's copy of The Daily Prophet. "Congratulations. Do you want a trophy," he asked without looking up. Another Death Eater had been sent to Azkaban. The only reason he wasn't there was because at the hearing, they agreed that because he defected to the Light side at the last minute, they would be willing to let him stay out on the condition that he was under watch by the ministry.

The other man rolled his eyes and started to put the food away. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." He muttered, shaking his head. "God, why did I get saddled with you…"

"Merlin knows," Draco mumbled underneath his breath agreeing.

Harry sighed and folded up the paper bag, putting it away beside the fridge. "Anything interesting in the news today," he asked, having learned that he needed to be civil to his nemesis, as much as he didn't want to be.

"The same as usual," he said trying to sound casual, yet the edge of his voice was solemn. "Another Death Eater in Azkaban… But you would know. You work at the ministry." He looked over, his face expressionless. Sighing, he placed the paper on the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen where Harry was.

Harry shrugged and leaned against the counter. "I arranged a meeting with the case manager for you, getting back into the real world instead of being cooped up in this little apartment. He's going to help you get a job, and test to see you're reformed." He said, getting out the kettle.

Draco scoffed. "I'm as reformed as I was before." Truth be told, he never wanted part of the Death Eaters. His father was meddling in something too dangerous for him. Perhaps, it was the cowardice running through the family blood that persuaded Lucius it was good idea between the Lord's threats. He sighed. "Face it. I'm not getting out. I was ordered to kill Dumbledore, who you claim to be the most powerful wizard of all time. My own manner was the Death Eater's meeting base!"

"Hey, I appealed to the minister, he agreed to let me get you the appointment," Harry said, his eyes narrowing. "It's not like you asked to be born into a family of Death Eaters. Nor did I ask to be born as the chosen one. As much as you're a git, you're not entirely evil," He said, filling the kettle with water before placing it on the stove.

He sighed, drumming his fingers on the counter in irritation. "What's for dinner, Potter?"

"Mm… I was thinking of making soup." Harry was turning on the stove. He walked away from the kettle and opened the cupboard, pulling out a container of chicken stock. "Though, I still feel you should be cooking; you're here all day," He retorted, glancing over at the blond.

"Hmph. I told you when we laid down the rules. I've never cooked before. We have house elves. You're lucky I'm willing to clean after your pitiful arse."

"I could get you some cook books, you bloody-" He breathed in and breathed out. "We could get you some cook books. In fact, we have some," he said jerking his thumbs towards the book shelf.

"Lot of good they did you," he murmured sarcastically. It was an honest compliment, though. The other's cooking skills were euphoric. He just got a kick out of watching the other crack under his meaningless insults.

Harry sighed heavily, pursing his lips. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it again, instead getting out a large pot. He poured the chicken stock in, now going over to the fridge to get out some potatoes and other things. "Oh blow it out your arse," he mumbled. "Go… I don't know, somewhere else and stop bothering me while I'm cooking."

"Oh, honestly, Potter. You're no fun anymore," Draco huffed, less stressed, a smirk on his face. After turning around and leaving the room he went to go pick up the paper from the coffee table. "Call me when dinner's ready. I'll be upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah, dinner will be ready soon, dear." He called the blonde, making the word 'dear' completely sarcastic. He busied himself with the soup, humming softly to himself.

He paused, a pink blush crossing his face. _Dear?_ Since when did he become dear? He turned his head to look behind him at the humming boy. Draco's face fell. Potter was happier without him. And will be even more so when he leaves. No one really understood his humor except his Slytherin brethren. He was hoping that maybe some else would get him now that everything he had was gone. _Guess not._ He trudged up the stairs.

Harry glanced up, watching Draco leave. He sighed again and surrounded himself with cooking, losing himself.

* * *

After an hour, Harry poured the soup into two bowls, along with two cups of chai tea. He walked over to the stairs and called up, "Soup's on! Get your bony arse down here!" He then went back to the kitchen, setting the food down onto the table.

When entering the bedroom, he placed the paper with all the others, entailing his friend's adventures to Azkaban. He was lost in sulking between friends and then family, fretting over life after the meeting. No one would ever treat him right. It really would be making him be like everyone already depicted him to be. Loneliness would translate as distant scheming while irritability due to other's ignorance would translate as a cruel personality.

The announcement interrupted his thoughts, bring a smile to his face. Chuckling, Draco closed the hidden drawer and went back down stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, though, he was hesitant as he felt earlier's tension. "Hey. All that stuff I said earlier. I didn't mean it, you know," he sat down at the counter, never making eye contact with the other. "You are a really good cook. Trust me. Better than house elves, even…Maybe…I just don't want to cook-I couldn't compare. It'd probably be nasty."

Harry blinked; he was NOT expecting for Draco to apologize. "I know your sense of humor, Dr- Malfoy. It's just… Sometimes it's difficult to put up with," he said, shrugging his shoulder. "And I do admit I agree with you. But, if you want… I could teach you some things," he said, scratching his nose and looking away.

Draco flinched at almost hearing his name, glad when the other corrected himself. They were not that close. At least, that's what he thought. Maybe that wasn't the case if the other understood his humor by now. However, he smirked. Victory. Potter admitted he wouldn't be able to cook and so practically fended him away from taking his chore. Chuckling at the other's antics, he commented, "What's up, Potter? Can't look at me now? My compliment too much for you?" He dipped his spoon into his soup, savoring the flavour. He was indeed a good cook.

Harry rolled his eyes and glared over at Malfoy. "I was TRYING to be nice and offer to teach you how to cook, so you can fend for yourself instead of relying on Daddy's little house elves," he said, sipping his tea. "But, you seem content to rely on others, a helpless little ferret." His lips twisted into a smirk.

"I am not helpless!" He slammed his hands on the table, standing up "I'm just stuck here with you! I don't need to know how to cook! I've got plenty of money to my name to have a house elf serve me! Or at least eat out! I can get a job! It might be hard, but I'm more skilled than most people suspect! I'll prove myself to them! I'll prove myself to you! Piss off!" He trudged upstairs, slamming his door.

Harry blinked, cursing himself, forgetting that while Malfoy can dish it out, he couldn't take it. He sighed and put the bowls of soup into the fridge, knowing that his flat mate would want to eat later. He then went upstairs as well, searching for the blonde. "Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I thought if I egged you on, you would accept my help or something, I don't know what I was planning to accomplish…" He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Draco was in his room, shaking with violent grief. He knew it, though. He was helpless. All he ever said was only what he hoped. He didn't really know if he still had his heritage. The ministry could have confiscated it. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to get a job. Everyone would despise him for being a Death Eater.

Even if they didn't know him and he was nice to them, it'd all disappear once they saw the dark mark. He had lost his friends and family. All in Azkaban, dead, or in hiding. In hiding, they wouldn't inform him as to where. Draco was alone for the first time in his life ad it terrified him.

Even more so because Potter was right. Potter was always right. He cursed himself, hearing the footsteps. Draco dabbed his eyes with of his kerchiefs to wipe off the silent tears in case Potter walked in. "Go away," he snapped.

Harry stood outside of the room, pressing his forehead against the wood. "Malfoy… Draco, please come out," he said in a controlled soft voice, as if coaxing a timid cat out from under a bed. "I'm sorry I said those things. You aren't useless. Hell, you found a way to bring the Death Eaters into Hogwarts! That's something that most people wouldn't be able to do." He gave a tiny chuckle. "Please come out; you need to eat."

He shouted hysterically, "I'm not hungry! Why are you laughing? You were, right, okay! You were right, Potter! I'm helpless!" Draco whispered to himself, "A helpless little ferret…" He grabbed his hair, twisting it, yanking it in frustration. "I'm not proud of the things I've done, Potter! I have nothing left. So why don't you just join them and leave me alone!"

Harry sighed and crossed his arms. "Because, you aren't your past choices. You're not who you use to be, you are now. You can become someone better, which is what I'm here to try to help you do. If I can admit something… I asked personally to be your monitor, because I know I'm the only person who can work with you without judging you solely on your actions. Now please come out." He bit his tongue.

The door opened, showing Draco with crossed arms. "Why help your rival? What's in it for you? Wouldn't it be satisfying for you to see me in Azkaban?"

Harry shook his head. "I would never want to see someone in that place when I know in my heart they don't deserve it." He clicked his tongue. "You didn't deserve the things that happened. You can't help your family, and you can't help some of the choices you were forced to make." He gave a half smile. "Malfoy, please."

Trying to calm his nerves, he sighed. He was embarrassed. _Just act like it never happened._ It had worked every time before. He closed his eyes to even his breathe before opening them again and scoffing, "Whatever, Potter." His voice was still a bit too fierce. He stepped into the hall, calming further with every step.

Harry blinked, before sighing-relieved- and giving a laugh. "It's always an adventure in the Malfoy and Potter household," he muttered to himself, following after the blonde. He got out of the fridges, performing a simple heating spell, steam now rising from the liquid. "So, Malfoy, I was wondering if you would like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I have the day off," he stated, setting out the food once more.

He exhaled deeply, relieved that Potter dropped it quickly. "Why not?" He sipped the liquid. "Better than being stuck in this house for another day, memorizing the cracks in the ceiling."

Harry couldn't help but smile; he preferred the sarcastic Malfoy to the overly emotional Malfoy. "We can you some books or other things, and maybe even get ice cream if you behave. Now remember… I have to cast the binding spell so you can't be more than 50 yards away from me," he explained, making a small 'tsk' noise. "It's policy."

He didn't mind the binding spell too much anymore. At first, it was hell, knowing he was under someone one else's control until he realized it was safer near Potter. Everyone insulted him, cast him dirty looks, spit on the ground he walked on. But they couldn't do that near Potter. "I wish I could play quddich. I miss my broom. I miss the feeling of flying… Books are nice, too, though. It's been a while since I could study and make potions."

Harry looked thoughtful, he had some people to talk to… "I'm sure in time you'll be able to play again, Malfoy. It's just going to take time." He gave a reassuring smile. "But while you can't, we could get you some new potion ingredients, maybe a nice new cauldron."

"You mean it, Potter? I'll pay for it! Let's stop by Gringots to make sure, though. I'd love that," he smiled, finishing off the soup, then starting the tea. "Hey, are you going out tonight?"

"For once I told everyone I just wanted to stay home, actually. Ginny keeps asking me out for drinks, she just can't take a hint…" He chuckled and smiled into his cup. "Why do you ask," he added as an afterthought, putting his cup down and turning his green eyes onto the blonde. "Big plans?" A playful smirk crossed his features.

He blushed, looking away. "What? Pfft. No. I was just tired of being alone and wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me." How could he have big plans? He was under such tight restrictions he couldn't do anything magical even if he wanted to. On top of that, he couldn't go anywhere without Potter, so he couldn't be seeing anyone.

"A movie sounds lovely." Harry said good naturedly. Why don't you pick one out while I clean up," He suggested, getting to his feet and collecting the dishes. "Something… scary." His eyes glinted, a smirk still on his face as he went into the kitchen.

"A-actually, I was hoping you'd pick one out. I don't know much about movies," he smirked, blushing, uncomfortable with having to admit it. "I'll put the dishes away, wipe off the table, clean everything, promise. I'll even make popcorn," he offered, hoping to get out of the tension of picking out movie even if it meant he got stuck with horror, a genre too intense for his liking.

Harry blinked before laughing at himself and giving a nod "Sorry, Malfoy, I'm used to people knowing about this sort of stuff." He handed the bowls to the blonde, now heading into the living room. He kneeled before the television, opening the cupboards that were in the stand. He pulled out a movie, The Blair Witch Project, and started to set it up, turning the television on and putting the disc into the player.

Draco sighed in relief. He was still trying to understand all of the wire's purposes. Without his wand and the ministry being alerted to every time he used magic, doing things were difficult. Loading them into the machine, he poured some bottles' liquids into weird containers in the machine and pressed some buttons. Pulling the package out of the food cupboard, he placed it into another strange machine. He learned quickly how temperamental they were. Harry had come home one day to a destroyed microwave, water-covered floor, and a terrified Draco. After a few minutes, he grabbed a bowl and the package and joined Potter in the living room, glad to see a picture on the screen. "What's it called?"

"The Blair Witch Project. It's basically a group of young adults who go to this town in search of a so called 'witch,'" Harry said, getting the remote and making his way to the couch. He flicked his wand, closing all the windows and turning off the lights. He looked over at Draco. "It's pretty good and not too intense."

"If you insist."

Harry gave a tiny smile, reaching out to take a small handful of popcorn. "If you get scared though, feel free to cuddle up to me," he chuckled.

"As if, Potter," Draco scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning into the sofa, content.

Harry smirked and leaned in the other direction, watching with lazy eyes. He watched the kids interview with the members of the town before finally getting into the woods. _This… Was nice._ Watching a movie with someone, eating popcorn. He only wished it could be someone he could kiss or cuddle.

Unconsciously, too absorbed in the movie, Draco rested his arm on the back of the couch appearing as if it were wrapped around Harry's shoulders, while moving his leg across the other to resume the position he's always in when he sits on the couch.

Harry blinked, looking over at the blonde. He furrowed his brow for a moment before giving a shrug and focusing on the movie once more, not really minding the touch. He took some more popcorn, watching the screen intently.

"They call this horror? Worse stuff has happened at Hogwarts on a good year," Draco scoffed.

Harry snorted and shrugged. "Hey, this is kind of stuff is pretty scary for someone who has no knowledge of magic," he said, looking over at the blonde. "Everything in their world can be explained, and stuff they can't, well, scares them."

Draco shrugged it off. Ignorance isn't bliss after all.

* * *

Draco unwrapped his body and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. "Remember the Chamber of Secrets? Yeah. That movie was the children's bedtime story of Chamber of Secrets. That's how not scary that was." He threw away the pouch in the trashcan and then rested the bowl by the sink to be washed tomorrow.

"Okay, mister, you want to see something scary," Harry asked with narrowed eyes, going to the movie collection and taking out Saw. "Get your arse back over here; this shit will freak you out."

"Fine," he sighed, sinking back onto the couch with a pout.

Harry got onto the couch again and rested his arm around the couch, sort of putting his arm around Draco's shoulder but also not. He pressed play and let the fun begin.

The moment the puppetman entered the screen, Draco flinched, horror slowly consuming his face as the movie progressed. At the first jump scare, Draco screamed, jumping in the air. Harry snickered at this, covering his mouth with his hand. "See? Muggles can make scary shit, too," he proved, still grinning, "God, you're adorable."

He turned to face Harry, horror still plastered on his face. "I am NOT!" Then he spied Harry's arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING," he shrieked, not angry but shocked, as he shook further.

Harry blinked, looking this arm. He gave a half shrug, a smirk on his face as the screen went to a flashback, showing a man suspended in air by a razor wire. "I'm getting comfortable. You got a problem with that," he asked his face close to Draco's.

The Slytherin yelled again. And several more times throughout the movie, in a ball, face hiding behind his legs, by the end of it. Harry laughed as the credits rolled, leaning over and patting him on the back. "You okay, Malfoy? You need to sleep in Daddy Potter's room tonight?"

Draco flinched from the touch, falling off the couch with a yell. "Shut up!" He had really bad nerves. As far as he was concerned, sleep evaded him tonight. The house elves usually made him hot chocolate when he was upset. Maybe that would help him. His bottom lip quivering, "Potter, have you any hot chocolate mix?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Mm, yeah, I do actually. Hang on." He got to his feet, ruffled Draco's hair, and entered the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, getting out the container of mix that had little marshmallows. He poured it into a mug with milk, putting it in the microwave.

"Thanks," he mumbled, a mess on the floor. He was curled around a couch pillow decoration. How could muggles create that for entertainment?

Harry soon returned to the living room, warm drink in hand. He handed it to the shaking blonde, a tiny frown on his face. "Malfoy, are you going to be okay," he asked softly.

"Shut up," he snapped, taking the cup and sipping it despite burning his tongue. He patted the floor next to him expectantly. "Why do people like that stuff?"

"Some people like to be scared, I guess. Or people like to see the gore, I suppose. Horror seems pretty popular amongst Muggles." He laughed a little. "God, you're adorable, though, the fact that you were a Death Eater…" He chuckled and rubbed Draco's back soothingly.

He stared into his cup. "That doesn't mean I liked it. Watching everyone around you. Being tortured. Dying. You're not the only one, you know." He blew off the drink before taking another quiet sip.

Harry sighed softly and nodded, brushing Draco's bangs from his face. "Yeah… We're not all that different, honestly," he spoke, his eyes sad. "I didn't ask for my face and you didn't ask for yours. Let's go upstairs and try to get sleep, how about that," he suggested kindly, getting to his feet.

"Alright." Getting onto his own, Draco drowned the rest of his drink and then put the cup next to the popcorn bowl. He returned to place the pillow back and headed upstairs with Harry.

Harry stopped at the doorway of his bedroom, looking over at the blonde. "Come get me if you need anything, okay?" He wore a tiny smile on his face. "Goodnight Malfoy." He reached out and squeezed the other's shoulder before entering his room.

He nodded. "Of course, Potter."

Harry got comfortable in his bed and shut off the light, putting his signature glasses on the bedside table He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come as a rain storm started to pound against his window.

Draco closed the door, slow and cautious in all of his movements. He opened the curtain of his windows, wishing the light of the moon to illuminate his space. After a few long hours of him curled underneath the blankets, he dozed off.

* * *

Early in the morning, deep in the night, a crack of thunder erupted in the sky above. Draco jolted upright immediately, shouting.

Harry jumped at the noise, sitting up in bed. He looked out the window, seeing the rain, and sighed, getting up out of bed to head to Draco's door. "Hey, Malfoy, you alright in there," he asked softly, tapping his finger against the wood. There was another thud, as the boy was not expecting the knock on his door, as Draco fell out of bed and onto the floor. "Harry?"

"Since when am I Harry," the black-haired man inquired with a tiny smirk. He opened the door a little and poked his head in. "Also, are you alright," he asked softly.

His panic-induced state ignored the question. "It's you! I was so worried it was that puppet thing!" He hurriedly scurried over to the door. "He isn't here, right," he asked worriedly.

Harry chuckled softly and opened the door more, reaching out to run his fingers through the blonde locks. "No, the puppet is not here; just me."

"Okay, well, maybe, it's better if I sleep with you, yeah, 'cause, you know, two people are better than one in a fight, in case he does come. We can fight him," he rambled nervously, eyes darting around the room.

Harry blinked before a smile twisted across his lips. "Alright, alright, come on." Taking Draco's hand, he led him into the black-haired boy's bedroom and tucked him into the sheets. He glanced around before getting in as well, turning his back to Draco. "Try to get some more sleep, alright," he said, shutting his eyes tight.

"Alright." Another crack of thunder boomed. Draco jumped, wrapping himself around the other. "Potter. Never mention this to anyone."

Harry chuckled and wiggled around in Draco's hold so he was facing the other. He wrapped his arms around said man and closed his eyes. "Sounds like a plan, Malfoy," he whispered, a smirk on his lips.


	2. Day 2: Sunday

Night passed along with the storm. The sun started to peak behind Harry's curtain, shining directly upon Draco's eyes, eliciting a groan from him. He shifted only to find himself restrained. His eyes immediately darted open to greet Potter's face. He shouted, "What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Then his memory flooded him, reminding him of last night's embarrassment. Looking back at the other, he snarled, "Shut up," before rushing back into his room to get dressed for the day.

Harry had a rude awakening when Draco shouted. He groaned and burrowed farther into his blankets, shutting out all light. "I don't care; just let me sleep some more," he groaned after his flat mate, squeezing his eyes shut and getting comfortable.

Draco hopped into the shower, trying to let his anxiety flow out of his pores. To soothe his nerves further, he got dressed into some of his best robes. He admired himself in the mirror, the night finally off of his mind. Velvet and silk were always his favorite materials. Velvet by day, silk by night; however, linen was equally as acceptable. The robes flowed perfectly, not too long, not too short. Light enough to flow lightly in the wind, heavy enough to stay on his shoulders with nothing but his silver chain, emeralds at each end. His collared shirt was breathable and yet still revealed how slender his neck was, accentuating his Adam's apple. His trousers highlighted his long, toned mussels. His shoes polished, his tie skinny and elegant. His hair gelled except for his bangs. Just enough to cover his forehead and yet still keep him from looking like a slob. He smiled. He was perfect. At least on the outside.

He stepped down the stairs, expecting to find a meal until he recalled it was Potter's day off. "Hmph." He sat in the kitchen, drumming his fingers on the counter. Recalling yesterday, guilt flooded him. Determined, he pulled out one of the cook books and got to work.

* * *

Another half an hour of tossing and turning, Harry finally resigned to the fact that he was awake. He groaned and sat up, putting on his glasses. He went into the bathroom and was out in about five minutes, teeth brushed and hair… attempted at being tamed. He went downstairs without a shirt on and crossed into the living room, opening the sliding glass door and stepping out onto their deck.

Draco had decided to do something relatively simple like pancakes. Flipping over the last, griddle, he set the plate, filled with twenty pancakes, down on the kitchen table. He set butter and syrup next to the plate along with utensils and two more plates. He stepped out of the kitchen and was about to call Potter but spied him quickly on the deck. Smirking, he tip-toed forward and, once behind the other, he whispered into his ear, "I made breakfast."

Harry jumped a little before looking back at Draco. "I'll be- what, you made breakfast?" He said, eyes wide, "Well, I'll be damned, Malfoy." He grinned, "I'll be right there, alright," patting Draco on the head.

Draco chuckled, satisfied that he frightened the other. "Alright. See you, then," he trotted back inside and seated himself at the table. Suddenly, he was worried that the food would be inadequate.

Harry took a deep breath, enjoying the morning air after the rain before going back inside. He went over to the counter and looked at the pancakes. "Mm, these look promising," he said, poking it with a fork. He cut himself a bite and tasted it, making an approving sound. "These aren't actually bad, mate," he said, looking over at the blonde.

"You sure? They're nothing like yours," Draco retorted, taking a bite himself. They were better than frozen store-bought pancakes, but not exactly restaurant quality either.

"I didn't say they were as good as mine, but they're not terrible." He chuckled and elbowed Draco, "Are you looking forward to today?" He smiled warmly.

"Hmm?" He chewed another mouth full. "Oh, right. You meant last night? Not just teasing me? Thanks, mate."

"Why would I be kidding? It would be fun for me, too," he claimed with a shrug. "Maybe we could even get some ice cream afterwards," he said, looking over at Draco. "My treat."

"Nonsense. You're the one here spending money on me all the time solely by me living here. I can pay for our expenses outside of the flat," he said finishing off another serving.

Harry shrugged and finished off his portion. "I'm going to get dressed," he announced, ruffling Draco's hair and walking away, stretching as he did so. He back muscles flexed, growing taunt before relaxing again. He made his way up the stairs, scratching his chin.

Draco smiled victoriously as Potter dropped the argument. He batted the hand away from his, having just put gel in it before cooking and not wishing it to get messed up again so quickly. Draco rolled his eyes at Potter's back, muttering "Show off" underneath of his breathe. "I can do that, too." He emptied the dishwasher, replacing with today's dishes and the bowl and cup from last night. Harry's owl flew into the living room, delivering this morning's Daily Prophet. He sat on the couch and read, waiting for the brunette.

Harry soon returned, wearing a pair of dark green robes, his hair much more controlled now, and his face clean shaven. "Alright, so we will visit Gringots first," he stated, going to the living room. He kneeled by the fireplace, and picked up their small pouch of floo powder.

Draco went to their coat closet and retrieved his bottomless bag before meeting Potter by the fireplace. "Since when did you fancy green," he eyed him curiously as he extended his hand demandingly.

"I've worn green before. Don't you remember the Yule ball? Besides, Mrs. Weasley says they match my eyes," he explained, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Well, she's not wrong," the blonde mumbled.

He put a small handful of the ash into Draco's extended hand, and got his own. Harry then stood in the fireplace, and narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. "Follow RIGHT after me, okay?"

"Oh. No. You know what, I think I've changed my mind, Potter. I think I'll just stay here," Draco answered sarcastically.

"Har de har har," Harry replied monotonously. "Diagon Ally!" As the ash fell, his body erupted into green flames and he was gone. He reappeared in the fireplace of a small store, mostly meant for the floo network, though it sold small trinkets as well for visiting Wizards and Witches. Harry quickly side stepped and waited for the other.

Draco chuckled to himself, repeating the motion glad to finally escape the hell hole. Stepping out, he observed the store. "Really? A tourist shop? Come now, Potter. You're above that," he jested.

"It's not like I control where the Floo network goes," he said, rolling his eyes as he dusted off his robes. He looked over at Draco and noticed a smudge of powder on his cheek. Without thinking, he reached out and swiped it away with his thumb. "C'mon, Gringots, right?" He made his way out of the shop, robes flowing behind him.

A blush smeared across the blonde's face. "I could have done that myself, you know. All you had to do was tell me," he snapped, trying to keep up with him. He mumbled to himself, "Bloody Potter. I can take care of myself."

Harry chuckled softly to himself, slowing down to let the other man catch up. "I know you could, just seemed easier that way I guess," he shrugged, looking around the alley. Looking up, he watched as the impressive white marble building slowly came into view. "I wonder if the goblins have forgiven me for breaking in yet," he mumbled, lost in thought.

"Pfft. They better if they know what's best for them. You're part of the ministry, after all." Draco glanced over at the brunette, expecting Potter to know his privileges after all these years. The Gryffindor always got want he wanted… Well, Snape was the only who seemed to not cave in, like him.

"Eh, goblins are prideful creatures and it's hard to earn their trust. Breaking into their bank did not earn me any brownie points," He shrugged. "Of course, they have no choice honestly: I am an Auror and Harry Potter…" He bit his lip, eyes looking down. "Anyway…" They went up the wide, polished steps. "After you, dear," Harry said, opening the door for the blonde, using the same sarcastic voice from the day before.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled stepping up. Fear suddenly consumed him. He lived ignorantly in bliss at their flat, forgetting that people actually wanted him in Azkaban. It would be unwise for him to stray too far from Potter and so waited, like a bitch, near the entrance.

Harry entered the building after Draco, feeling the goblin's eyes trained on him. He glanced around, and flashed an unsure smile, which was met by glares. He went to the goblin at the end of the row, and cleared his throat. "We are here to see if there is anything left in the Malfoy vault. Official Auror business." Harry stated matter of factly, gesturing to the small pin on his robes, which symbolized his position in the Ministry.

The goblin's eyes narrowed at the blond in question, before he gestured to one of the others. They walked over quickly, and they whispered to one another. "Mr. Malfoy, while you do have a small fortune left, most was taken out for legal dues." One of the goblin's said, tapping his pointed nails together. "Come with me, we shall go to your family vault."

His heart banged on his chest so harshly, he fought to keep himself composed. "How much do you think he meant by legal dues? If it was a small fortune before..." he whispered to the other softly, anxiety turning into depression. What DID he have left? If he didn't have money, did he even have his clothing left at the manor? Did they still have the manor? Lucius was in Azkaban, but if Narcissa wasn't at the manor, he didn't know where his mother was.

They followed behind the Goblin, entering the cramped mine cart before it darted off today vault. Harry pressed his hand to Draco's back, and gave a tiny shrug. "I'm honestly not sure, Malfoy, we'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and I totally forgot to mention, I have been granted permission to let you go visit your mother this upcoming weekend. She just moved back into the manor. The ministry needed to check it over for dark objects..." He scratched the back of his head. "I made sure they left your room alone, the searchers are known for stealing..."

"Thank you, Potter." For once, he looked and sounded very sincere. He had security. Potter made sure of it. He made sure that he'd be okay eventually after they parted ways and he proved he was citizen-worthy. "I mean it. Thank you," he extended his hand in gratitude. Bollacks. He was going to owe the bloke so much. He was practically drowning the debt of favors.

When they arrived at the vault the Goblin informed Draco that this was their only vault, terror coating his face. What happened to all the others?! The Goblin opened the door for him, galleons still piled high to the ceiling in this one. "Bloody hell! Potter, can you believe this! One! Just one! Decades of the Malfoy's earnings reduced to this! One!" He scooped out two pockets full, and filling his bag decently, not knowing the next chance he'd get to be there again.

Harry had been smiling from the sincere thank you he had gotten, only to have his expression turn to a resting bitch face as Draco complained about his decrease in fortune. "Oh no." He said in a monotone voice, watching as Draco scooped the coins into his pockets and bag. They climbed back into the cart, Harry shaking his head. T _he Malfoy's use to have three full vaults?!_

Once they got far enough from the vault, Draco stopped huffing. "Do you know anything else about her? My mum. Is she under house arrest? I might like to bring her some of this to help her out. Assuming they also took what we have in the house."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, they didn't take your stuff, unless it was cursed, while some valuable trinkets will probably be gone. She isn't under house arrest, during her trial I was one of the people to help her get a light sentence, and she's actually free, with a ministry official coming once a month to check in on her." Harry explained, furrowing his brow, before glancing over at Draco. "She's fine, Malfoy. I made sure of that."

"Good. Poor mum. Never wanted it as much as I did. We both suffered. I guess hers was more since it all rooted to her husband," he slightly rambled to himself, think aloud. He turned to the goblin. "Thank you for helping me with the vault. I know it's just your job and you can't help it if the Ministry wants to confiscate my family's wealth." He sighed, still agitated. Returning to talking to himself. "A warning would have been nice, though." He glared at the corner of the cart until they were back on the surface and leaving the vaults behind into the marble building.

Harry chuckled a little at Draco's pouting, he really was adorable...

* * *

The two left the building, entering the clean air and bright sunshine once more. "So, Malfoy, shall we go to the potions' shop?" He asked, voice kind and actually friendly.

"Yeah," he shouted throwing his arms up in the air, hands fisted, in excitement. His eyes twinkled in delight. He had to fight running off before Potter. Only holding back due to the trouble that would result otherwise. "C'mon, Potter, let's go, already!"

Harry laughed and sped up his pace, pushing past people as they made their way down the ally. In a few minutes they were already at the dark shop, and Harry once again held the door for Draco. Once the door closed it was like a silencing charm; the only things that could be heard were soft rustles from the surrounding creatures and objects. The air was damp and cool, and Harry was glad for his robes.

"I think I would like to pick up some experienced textbooks first and a whole bunch of just general ingredients. I'll flip through a textbook and see if there are a few particular potions I'd like to try and get some more specialized ingredients. Hey, maybe I could even try to make you some more Felix Felicis," he rambled on, searching the bookshelves lining the walls. "Of course, I will need a new cauldron, but I can figure that out afterwards. Unless... I could owl mom and ask her to send my old. Do you think that'd be possible, Potter? Maybe even ask for my owl to stay with us until my sentence is over? Would you mind that? I mean, it's your flat. Feel free to say otherwise."

Only a few minutes later after he had silenced and was scanning a textbook did he murmur an apology for talking so much at once. His mind was just overloaded with excitement.

Harry had a peculiar smile on his face the entire time, watching Draco's excited demeanor. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. I was planning on getting you a new cauldron, actually. But we still could send for your owl, the owl back at the flat gets along just fine with others, after all." He said, looking over the little animals in one corner, face pensive. "I think a stainless steel, with dragon grease lining?" He asked, looking over at Draco with a smile. "And a new stirring stick, one that's heavy duty, and won't wear out easily."

"Don't worry about a cauldron, Potter. My old one is fine. Been in the family for generations. Hasn't failed us yet." He looked up from the book into Hardy's eyes. "They don't make them like they used to."

"Yes, well, I think I like these few," Draco said gesturing to three books each the size of encyclopedias. "For safety's sake, feel free to check the contents so the ministry doesn't come after me. Your word is better than mine. That they're harmless. If you'd really like to, you can choose a new stirring stick. I agree. A new one would be nice. Those things don't last. Unlike cauldrons," he emphasized. "I'll be at the counter talking to the woman about ingredients."

Harry smiled and shrugged again, gathering the books in his arms. He skimmed over the index, not really caring what was in it. He casted a spell over all three books, looking for anything extremely vile, and found nothing. He shrugged and tucked the book under his arm, now making his way back to Draco's side. "Let me at least get you some sort of polish or something for the cauldron, it can help," He mumbled, scratching his nose, as if he was shy.

"If you insist, Potter. I guess it could use some cleaning." He took the books from the other's arms and set them on the counter next to the thirty or so small vials next to the potions. "Plan to check these, too," Draco chuckled sarcastically.

"I will say though, that this," the blonde pointed to one of the ingredients, "may cause alarm, but," he pulled open one of the text books, going to the index and then the correct page, and showed Potter, "it's for this. As you can see, it's a completely harmless potion. I've never made it before but it seems really interesting and beneficial. Sometimes harmless potions have rare and dangerous ingredients. It can't be helped."

Harry chuckled and made a show of moving his wand over the ingredients, and when the one vial went off he flicked the wood, making it go silent. "Looks good to me, Malfoy." He said, smirking. "Is this all you need?" He asked, looking over the vials and packets and such.

"The stirring stick, Potter? Did you already get the cauldron cleaning kit," Draco asked expectantly.

"I was planning on going to a different store for that actually. One of my coworkers told me about this one store that is the highest rated for their cauldrons and supplies, I figured if it's top rate it's good enough for you." Harry said with a small chuckle, before biting his lip and looking over at the worker. "N-no offense."

The worker chuckled and put up his hand. "Believe me, our supplies are top rate, but we have to cut costs on other things because of that..."

"Alright, that's fine. Yes, this will be all then."

They walked out, Draco thirty galleons less than before, but he was glad he had his bottomless bag. "After you, Potter. The day is yours," he spoke, satisfied. Being out of the house and in his element drained him of his worries significantly and caused the insults to lessen due to his contentment.

Harry smiled over at Draco and nodded. "Alright, let's get going." After another few minutes the two had entered the new store, which was lined wall to wall with cauldrons and stirring sticks and waxes and everything a potion master would want. "Okay, let's see," Harry whispered, looking over the wide selection, before selecting a stirrer that was emerald green with a silver handle, and shimmered in the light. On the tiny tag next to it said it was treated in the fire of a Hungarian Horntail, before coated in the tears of a unicorn to give it lasting powers. "This one will do nicely." He said, showing it to Draco for approval.

"Alright. That'll do, Potter," he said only slightly impressed. Must be the one thing he remember from the class. He checked the price. It was rather high. He didn't have the money he once did, but it was worth its value.

Harry flashed a grin at Draco, now moving towards the wall of cauldron care products. He scrutinized every last one, before picking up a jar. It was decently sized, and weighted a considerable amount. "It says this still can prevent melting and leaking for years to come, using the special grease that lines dragons' stomachs." He said, looking at its tag. "I think this will do nicely."

Draco took the substance from the other's hand and carried it, along with the stirring stick, to the front of the store, fishing out a galleon and a few sickles.

Harry rushed over to Draco's side and shook his head. "Malfoy, please, I'm paying for it." He said, giving Draco's money back to him, before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a handful of Galleons. He quickly purchased the items, and handed Draco the bag, his smile never leaving his face.

"You two make an adorable couple." The young witch at the counter said, American accent really standing out in the shop filled with British speakers. Harry's face flushed, and he lost his voice at that exact moment.

Draco's irritation at Potter quickly fleeted as a bright blush covered his face. "E-excuse me? Couple," Draco warned. "We. Are not. A couple." Looking up at the other, he noticed the other's face. He would have been amused if he had not been suffering the same. "We're not even friends, are we, Potter?"

Harry's eyes flicked over at Draco, and he shrugged. "I mean, uh.." He scratched the back of his neck. "Of course we aren't, Malfoy. Bloody git."

The witch glanced between them, before registering what Draco had said. "Wait, Potter, you mean.. THE Harry Potter?!" She squealed loudly, and the entire shop went silent.

"Say it louder why don't you..." Harry muttered, ducking his eyes down as everyone started to clamber around him, chatting excitedly.

Draco cursed himself under his breath. This was hell. Not only for Potter but for him as well. "Alright," he shouted above everyone. "Mr. Potter is on official Ministry business and needs to be on his way." He recalled the brunette's excuse from earlier. In case that wasn't enough convincing, he added, "Or you'll have to deal with his Death Eater of a body guard!" Thankfully, everyone practically scurried away when they heard the two terrible words. Almost as bad as hearing Voldemort. His mood fell.

Harry gave Draco a relieved smile, and the quickly left the store, his head still down and eyes guarded. He hated the fact he couldn't go ANYWHERE without people calling attention to who he was...

"So, Malfoy, ice cream?" He asked, looking over at the other Wizard. "I need a little something sweet.."

"Sounds good to me, Po-perfectly fine," he caught himself, noting to prevent saying the other's name as much as possible. Which was hard. He had always enjoyed popping the "p" as an insult. It had become a habit, though, finding whatever chance he could to say so. "After you."

Harry nodded and smirked at Draco's change of words, but said nothing. They walked side by side until they made it to the ice cream shop. Harry looked at the menu. "Mm Griffin Tracks looks amazing." He said, going up to the counter and ordering.

"I'm surprised you didn't choose Gryffindor Greatness seeing as you're crazy for your house," Draco teased, leaning his back against the counter, a smirk reappearing.

"Har de har har, Malfoy. I'm not THAT obsessed with it, school was over 3 years ago." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you were obsessed with Slytherin years before school even started, I'll bet." He teased back, getting the ice cream from the kind wizard. "Are you going to order something or not?"

Draco pouted, then flung his head back proudly. "As a pure blood, I was exposed to Hogwarts early in life. And as a pure blood, Hogwarts houses are passed down through the generations, for the most part, due to inherited traits. I just was anxious that I disappoint Mum and Dad if I didn't make Slytherin. I had trained for it, really. I have the right to be obsessed. What's your excuse, Po-hmm?"

He turned to the make at the counter, handing him three sickles. "A pint of Dragon's Scale, please." He grabbed a spoon from the side and gladly accepted the container, popping the lid.

Harry rolled his eyes, making his way over to a small, intimate table in the corner, spooning some of the ice cream in his mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss. "I guess, it was the first place I felt at home, I feel a very strong connection to it because of that." He said quietly, a small frown on his face.

That frown. That was not his intention. He realized he had stepped too far. In the past, he might have pride further, but they were older. Even though he could still tease mercilessly, he was old enough to recognize and have the decency to respect boundaries. "Well, it's good you felt at home, right?" He decided to drop it and leave it at that, letting the uncomfortable experience behind. "Is it good? Have you had that before?" He gestured to Harry's ice cream.

Harry gave a small, relieved smile to Draco, and shook his head. "No, I don't normally get ice cream, actually." His cheeks turned a slight pink and he scratched the back of his neck. "Just…wanted to have some, I guess." He said, clearly hiding something. He ate some more of his frozen treat, biting into one of the chocolate pieces, feeling the Carmel ooze out onto his tongue. M _mm..._

"What," Draco asked accusingly. "What was that? You're nervous. You always scratched your neck or your face when you're nervous. You're not good at hiding things, Potter. What is it?" _It has something to do with the ice cream... Maybe me as well? Maybe he's got some embarrassing story involving ice cream or he's lactose-intolerant._

Harry's face went red and he instantly put his hand down, eyes narrowing. "I do not ALWAYS scratch my face or neck when I'm nervous. Wait, how did you even notice that, unless your observing me?" He tried to change the subject, poking his spoon in Draco's direction, "Explain THAT one, Malfoy."

"Are you serious? You are, quite literally, my only change of scenery. You're the only thing that moves around, in, and out of the house. I get bored! I observe everything! You're the only thing changing; of course I'm going to observe you!" What he thought was sarcasm finally completed ringing in his ears. 'That sounded bad.' His face flushed. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't observe you all the time." He wasn't making this any better. He turned redder.

Harry's lips curled into a smirk. "Do you like what you observe, Malfoy?" He asked in a teasing voice, getting some more ice cream and sliding his spoon into his mouth. He congratulated himself on successfully changing the topic from why he had wanted to go out with Draco today. No, not go out. Physically leave the building and go to places together. But not go out, go out. No. Of course not. _That's why you wanted to buy him things, that's why you wanted to get ice cream, when you don't even eat sweets that much anymore._ Harry's cheeks turned pink again.

"What's that supposed to me," he muttered, looking away. He took another bite. He knew what Potter was playing at. What the fuck?

What even were they? Flat mates obviously. They acted like friends, but they admitted they weren't earlier. _But that was for cover-up._ Maybe they were friends. Certainly not good ones, though. _We pick on each other too much._ Ah, but that's what Slytherins do to their friends, just more light-hearted than if they despise someone... Maybe they were friends. But, what Potter was implying... He's not gay. He's dated a few girls here and there. That didn't prove anything. He's not gay and he stood firm, not letting his brain fight that battle.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean," he said simply, digging around in his ice cream for another chunk of chocolate covered Carmel. "Is there anything else you want to do today? We could visit the Quidditch shop."

"Quiddich!" His hopes shot up as soon as they shot down. "No. We can't do that at the flat. No backyard space and indoors is not a good idea. I'll just wait until I go home Saturday to visit my mum. I can rummage through all of my old brooms, then. No need to tease myself." He stared out the window as his blush faded. "What about you, though? Do you want to go there?"

"Not really, I just...don't want to go home yet," Harry muttered quietly, his cheeks turning pink as he rubbed his chin. "We could just window shop, that's always fun... But we could just go home if you want to, don't want to keep you out here with me longer then you want." He chuckled hollowly, eyes glancing into Draco's.

"No. I don't favor window shopping. While I've plenty of money to spend, well at least I use to, I don't like to use it unless it's on something practical, necessary, or something I truly desire. Father taught me that," he nodded, scraping another spoonful. "I agree, though. I don't want to go back yet. There's the Leaky Cauldron. We could get some butterbeer or firewhiskey," Draco offered, sealing the container for later and placing it in his bag.

Harry gave a thoughtful nod, finishing off his ice cream and licking a drop off his lips. "That sounds like a good idea to me," he agreed, getting to his feet and tossing the container. He stretched and cracked his neck, waving goodbye to the server behind the counter. He opened the door and stepped out, waiting for Draco to follow.

Draco stepped out of the store right behind the Gryffindor and they headed to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the block. This time he made sure to get the door first. "Bar or table?"

"Mm, table." Harry said, smirking as he noticed Draco rushing slightly to get the door ahead of Harry. He picked out a table and made Draco sit, before going up to the bar. "Two firewhiskeys and two butterbeers please," he ordered, passing over a few coins. He returned to the table, using his magic to levitate the bottles, sitting across the table from Draco.

"Pfft. Show-off," he mumbled under his breath, his jealousy flaming. He took the butterbeer first. He only realized that he may have been a bit over dressed for a casual day in Daigon Ally. At least, when he compared himself to Potter's attire. Well, perhaps his name warded off the looks as everyone expected this from Malfoy's. He did feel a bit conscious, though. Nevertheless, he couldn't let it stop him. "Are you up for lunch here?"

Harry took a sip of the firewhiskey, his throat burning pleasantly. "That sounds good to me." He said, using his wand to summon two menus as was customary in Wizarding pubs and other such places. He handed one to Draco and looked over the other, taking another swig of his drink.

Draco took his menu, glancing it over. He turned to the chef's specialties, he runned down the entre's. He turned to the appetizers, deciding something lighter would be best. He has a figure to keep. On top of that, he knew his stomach wasn't empty either. "Do you know what you want?" He took a ginger sip of his butterbeer, deciding to drink slowly and save the stronger liquid for the meal and afterwards.

Harry shrugged before pointing to the sampler platter on the appetizers. "This has a little bit of everything, we could get two and share them." He said sensibly, licking some of the liquor from his lips. "God this is the drink of gods..." He said warmly, sipping from the bottle again.

"Alright, I'll go put out order in at the bar. I need to fetch a water. Be careful, Po-please," he caught himself again. They definitely don't need attention whilst they eat. "That stuff's strong and we're in public, mind you, at the Leaky Cauldron, no less. The press will have a celebration if they find you drunk. You don't need that. I don't need that. I'll get you a water as well."

Harry waved Draco away, and while the blond was gone he downed half of his bottle. He chuckled weakly and stuck out his tongue. "Take THAT, M-Malfoy," He slurred, kissing the bottle.

Draco went to the bar tender, greeted with a glare. He was intimidated. He cleared his throat, feigning his usual cover of confidence-the only reason he ever got anywhere. "I'd like-

"I don't care what you'd like you filthy, death eater," the tender snapped and spat at his feet.

Draco sneered. He just polished these shoes. "I've got plenty of Galleons-"

"I don't want your bloody money," he retorted, more furious. Draco was a little afraid that he was about to be thrown out if not beaten or placed under arrest.

He pointed at his table, returning the fiery gaze. "That's Harry Potter. You know, the chosen one? Well, he's an Auror now and part of the ministry. I'm here with him. I don't think it'd be wise of you to interfere with his business. Now. We'd like two King Selection platters off the appetizer section and two glasses of water. Thank you." A smirk rested on his lips in satisfaction as he watched the fear and then disgust cross the other's face as he walked away with the order, grumbling profanities.

Soon, he had the water and returned to the table. "Potter, check these drinks, please. I wouldn't be surprised if the bar tender tried to poison me." He stopped, trying to say the name here as he already gave Harry away for protection would be fruitless efforts wasted.

Harry nodded and got out his wand, his eyebrows knitting together as he performed the spell. It came back clean, and he grinned. "Seems good to go in my opinion." He said, tapping the table with the tip of his wand. "Why… Why would he poison you though? You're amazing." He purred out, taking one of the glasses of water and taking a sip.

He scoffed, a blush on his face, "Potter, please. Flattery won't get you anything from me." His heart beat fast. Only his mom ever said that stuff to him, but that was because she coddled him. Snape may have said it, but it was more used as an explanation as to why he did well in potions rather than a standing compliment. He knew better, though, that it was the drink talking, not Potter. He sipped the butterbeer. "You've already drank too much. Honestly, do you ever listen?"

"Hey, I'm allowed to get drunk too! Fuck images..." He snorted and sipped the water again. "Fuck, this wizard drink is strong...," He mumbled, poking the half-drank bottle. "And who said I was trying to get anything from you? Honestly I think you're amazing. And it pisses me off."

Draco scoffed. "Jealous?" Back in the day, he would have gladly raised himself higher and gloated that Potter was jealous of him and that the fact made him better than the Gryffindor. But now everything was different. "You've nothing to be jealous of Potter. You're the one who can do magic without worrying about it. You can walk out of the house without worrying about being taken away to Azkaban. You can see your friends. I don't even have any left." He peered into his glass. Fuck it. He took a mouthful of butterbeer. He had a third of the pint left.

Harry looked thoughtful, before shrugging and taking another drink from his firewhiskey. "Yeah, but still. You're here. You still have your cocky ass attitude, you haven't let what happened to you effect you negatively. You're... Resilient. Even though you lost everything, you're still you." He gave Draco a small smile, tilting his head to the side. "And I find that amazing."

He hummed disapprovingly. "I think you're mistaking this 'resilience' for the cunning that Slytherin stands for, as known as 'use-any-means-necessary-no-matter-the-cost-to-save-your-ass," he replied dryly, deciding to have a small sip of the fire whiskey. He immediately regretted it as his throat felt scorched. He reached for the water and downed a fourth of the glass.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Just take the bloody compliment, git." He grumbled, peeking into the neck of his drink. He shrugged and took another drink, licking the burning liquid away.

"Your appetizers, gentlemen." The bartender said, acting civilized in front of Harry. He put the plates down and walked away, grumbling about having to serve death eaters. Harry picked up one of the mozzarella sticks, eating it greedily.

Draco grabbed one of the roasted boar legs and took a bite, downing the seasons with Fire whiskey. His brain gave a sting throughout his nervous system each time he took a sip. He did a succession of the roasted boar, then a vegetable mix, a venison broth, finishing it with small sips of firewhiskey. When all of it was gone, he did his best to conceal the fact that he was chugging the water, which was replaced with the butterbeer when it was depleted.

Harry sampled the broth as well, his nose wrinkling. "Gh, blimey..." He grumbled quietly, downing the last of his fire whiskey. He leaned against his hand, elbow on the table, as he watched Draco with a sort of dreamy look on his face. "Mmm... Draco, I have a secret...," He said in a hushed tone, glancing around.

He looked to see the other's face. "Oh Merlin, Potter," he sighed, exasperated. He was already completely drunk. He was a huge light weight. Judging by the other's expression, what he had to say wouldn't set well with him. "What is it, now?"

"First, can we switch? Can I have your butter beer? You can have the rest of my firewhiskey and a few sickles." He couldn't stand the stuff. It was a brute's drink. Hard and brash and Draco was neither.

Harry nodded eagerly, switching their drinks and eagerly taking a swig. "Wait... Wasn't that a um... Um... An indirect kiss?" Harry asked, looking at the bottle before looking over at Draco, narrowing his eyes. "Why Draco, I never knew you felt that way about me!" He giggled and winked, taking another sip.

"No potter," the Slytherin sighed, hiding his face behind his hand. His temperamental attitude dwindled due to the alcohol. _Dealing with a drunk Potter and it was only midday. Oh, it was going to be a long day._ At least Potter was a flirtatious drunk rather than an angry drunk… he bit his tongue. That was probably a brash decision. On one hand, potter wouldn't be throwing punches. On the other, he had to prevent himself from being groped, not that that should be a problem because he was a man. He guessed his real problem was if Potter went to pick someone up that he could still get home and prevent himself from hearing their sex. That and if the brunette made a scene. "Just get on with it. What's your secret." He gripped his head due to its throbbing. _Damn Alcohol._

"Shh not so loud, Merlin..." Harry bit his lip and looked down, his cheeks flushing a deep red. "You see, I'm... Well, I'm, um..." He gave a tiny whine and looked Draco in the eye. "Draco, I'm bi. I know the prestigious that pure bloods have, but fuck it, I might as well tell you. I could reach down the trousers of anyone, bloke or bird, and I'd be happy." He giggled at his own words, drinking deeply from the fire whiskey.

"Potter, you're making me uncomfortable," he squirmed underneath the gaze. "It's not information, I swear. You can shag anyone you want; I really don't care; it doesn't concern me. It's just the way you're looking at me and talking to me, right now." He could understand why the Gyffindor would be nervous to say that. After all, he's the chosen one and supposed to be society's ideal person and bisexuality did not fall into those standards. He didn't want to be rude either, but he felt like prey, which made him feel sick. "Merlin, please, tell me, you don't plan on jumping on me when we leave." He couldn't believe it was even necessary to say that, but Harry was past the stage of drunk.

Harry blinked, looked down at his drink as if he was in deep thought. "Draco, do you really think I would do that?" He asked after a moment, looking back up at the other man. "I'm drunk, but I'm not a bloody rapist."

"I don't think you're a rapist, either, but you're more than just bloody drunk, Potter." Had Draco been wrong? Harry wasn't flirtatious anymore. Oh bollacks, did he turn Potter into a sad drunk? Bloody hell. "Look...congratulations, you're gay, or bi, whatever, but you... I've never seen you this happy, Potter. It caught me off guard. It scared me."

Harry again thought this over, swirling the burning liquid around in the bottle. "I guess that's understandable. Hell, you said so yourself earlier, we aren't friends. Fuck why did I tell you that-" his face sobered for a moment, before he giggled again. "Right, so in case I bring home a guy it wouldn't be a giant shock to you." He seemed to be a whirlwind of different drunk stereotypes.

The emotion change caught Draco off guard again. _This was going to be a fun day._ "Potter, I don't care who you shag as long as I don't have to hear it. Do you want a desert or want to go somewhere else?" He drank half the pint of the other's butterbeer his throat finally giving him some relief.

Harry shrugged. "Mm... I don't know if I would trust myself going anywhere right now... How about we stay here for a while? Tell me more about you... I barely know you besides what I've learned through the trials and snippets here and there." Harry said, finally removing his grip on his fire whiskey. "Besides, I probably won't even remember this conversation anyway, so, go on, spill."

Draco snorted. As if I'd tell you anything truly important to me. Especially in this state. "Tell me the date of the meeting and then you can ask me any question you choose. I may or may not answer it, depending on the question."

"The meeting? I told you, it's next weekend. Like, in 7 days?" Harry furrowed his brow. "I can't remember what time it's at... I wrote it down." He hiccupped and chuckled to himself. "Sooooooooo... Secrets time? I told you one." He said, tapping his finger on Draco's hand, which was resting innocently on the table. "Pleaaaase?" He batted his eyes at the other man, a pout on his face.

Draco sighed, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. He would have too if it hadn't been hammered into him at a young age proper etiquette and mannerism that would reflect to others his hierarchy of being born a Pureblood. "I told you to come up with the question, git. Otherwise, I am unwilling to hand over any valuable personal information." He sipped the butterbeer; it was quite refreshing in his throat. Maybe he should wait off on the dessert. Let his stomach settle a bit and get one to go.

"Right, sorry." Harry blushed, biting his lip. "Alright, an eye for an eye. What is your sexuality, dear old Draco," He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I mean, it's only fair that you tell me" He shrugged a little.

His heartbeat ran marathons as his early indecisive thoughts invaded his mind again. Just like earlier, he didn't want to think about it down and so immediately shut down any questioning. "Straight, of course, Potter." He sipped his beer. _Yes. Of course_. He could never be anything else. He had an heir to make yet. No homosexual could bare a pure blood child to carry down his family legacy. "Is that all?" His heart still beat considerably, only a bit calmer.

Harry pondered this, looking at Draco intensely. "That's bullshit and you know it." He said simply, taking a sip of his water. "But, okay, if lying is easier, I guess that's okay. Just wanted to get to know you better," he shrugged and picked at the table, eyes a little unfocused.

He choked on the butterbeer, slamming the pint on the counter. "Tsk. It's not bullshit, Potter." He sighed, rubbing his temple. _These mood swings._ "Look. Just ask me another question. I'm still giving you the chance to know me better."

"Hm... What's your favorite color?" Harry asked, resting his head in his hand, looking at Draco in almost a dream-like state. "What's your favorite food? What's your favorite animal? I want to know everything." He gave a happy sigh.

"Silver. Decadent chocolate cake with melted fudge on the inside. And, obviously, Dragons," Draco drawled, bored with such small talked. His finger traced the rim of his glass. "Anything else?"

"Why did, or do, you hate me," Harry asked quietly, watching Draco's finger. "I admit I had a distain for you because of your arrogant attitude, and things just kind of went from there... But after our very first meeting, why did you suddenly hate me?"

"Hmm?" Draco looked up at him. _How long has he been bothered by that?_ "Well, Dad did try to tell me to befriend you." He paused, staring at the table as he was lost in thought as to how it began. "Though, keep in mind, when we first introduced ourselves, on the train, not when we first met in the shop, you gave me an attitude, saying you knew how to pick the right crowd of people and implying that I was clearly the opposite of that." He took a small sip. "I was offended. And I hold grudges." He looked up at the other with a glint in his eye. "I got revenge. I wanted to make it clear to you that you made the wrong choice. I tried to show you how much better I was to have as a friend. Unfortunately, kindness wasn't-isn't my strong suit and so it often came out through insults and fights."

He looked down at the table. _Should I tell him?_ He said he probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. What did he have to lose? "I was also jealous. Pure bloods are used to having the spotlight and when you came back, you took it from me. As clear as it is, I was spoiled. And yet you still seemed to always get better than me. Better brooms...even better skills. Everyone liked you and no one liked me. Except for my Slytherin brethren." _We stick together because we know no one else wants us._ And it has never been more true in the wizardry society. No one wanted them.

"Well, I like you," Harry said honestly, looking down at his half-gone water. "I mean during school I kind of just rolled with the punches and hated you as much as it seemed you hated me, something which Ron and Hermione were more than happy to support. Honestly, not knowing anything about the Wizarding world, I think Ron sort of influenced me in my thoughts about you." He scratched his chin, eyes narrowing in thought. "I got to admit, I sort of had this obsession with you 5th year and 6th year... The line between hate and like," He scrambled to add, "P-platonic like, was pretty blurred there, I think." He shrugged, cheeks pink and his hand moved to the back of his neck.

His cheeks tinted a pale pink. _Jeez._ Even though Potter was saying that he like him as a decent friend, the other was making it sound as if it were a love confession. He sipped his beer not knowing what to say. With the rest of the pint gone, he looked it over. "Since you're already utterly drunk, would you like another firewhiskey? I'd like another butterbeer."

Harry chuckled and nodded, reaching into the pocket of his robes for his money. He handed over a few bronze coins and sipped his water. "Sounds like a plan." He said, giving Draco a wink. He yawned and stretched, his arms reaching in the air.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, irritated with the drunk. Sneering at the money, he walked to the bar. Draco argued to himself that the brunette was paying for his own drink and not his, else he wouldn't have accepted the money. He finished out a few knuts of his own. "One butterbeer and one firewhiskey, please." Ignoring the bar tender's expression, he turned back with the drinks and handed the Gryffindor his. Trying to think of a question of his own to prevent the awkward silence, he asked, "Do you want children? I mean, you're bisexual, right? If you end up with a man, would you still want kids?"

Harry took a deep drink, taking the time to think. "I'm not sure…iIt would be nice I guess. A son, or two." He bit his lip, giving a shrug. "Of course I would obviously take my partner's opinion into account as well; I'm not a completely selfish bastard." He chuckled a licked the fire whiskey from his lips. "Okay, Mr. "Straight" man Pureblood, I know you're probably pressured into having kids, the family bloodline and all that, but... Do you WANT kids?"

"Of course," he answer impulsively as he quickly sipped his drink nervously, his head buzzing. Looking up at the other's face again after a few minutes, he sighed. "No, not really... At least, not right now... But, it would be cool to have someone carry on the family and be able to talk about how great we all were." He smirked a bit towards the end. He didn't want kids now, no. He'd like to settle down after the chaos of Hogwarts and Voldemort and just worry about himself for a little bit before worrying about meeting someone and having a kid.

Harry nodded, before glancing over at Draco. "Draco... You know, you could get most anyone you wanted, you're good looking, smart, talented, pureblooded..." He blushed and looked to the side. "Not, not that I personally think this, it's just, well, I heard girls talking about it at school." He took a long sip of his drink, cheeks practically flaming. "Look I'm not gay for you, okay?" He defended, hand instantly coming up to scratch at his neck.

Draco scoffed underneath his breathe. He used to hear all the rumors, too, about all the girls in Slytherin and a few not too sane ones in some of the other houses having a crush on him. They diminished in the war. "Mmhmm, sure, you aren't," he mumbled, his anxieties drowned in the liquor and being replaced with a quiet silence. Besides, even if Potter was lying, it wouldn't happen because he wasn't gay. "Doesn't the Weasel's brother own a prank shop? Have you been there yet? We could go there."

"Mm... That sounds good to me," Harry had a dopey grin on his face as he got onto his feet, wobbling only a little. "Gh, Draco... Could you help me, you know, get around without making a complete ass of myself?" Harry asked sheepishly, biting his lip. "God I shouldn't have drunk so much..." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, eyebrows knitting together.

"No shit, Sherlock," Draco snapped before chugging his pint and helping Potter to his feet. His drunken state, shrugging off his name. "But, congratulations, you have managed to get me inebriated as well." Making sure he had his bag, they left the store. "Lead the way, Potter."

Harry giggled and pressed his finger to his lips. "Shhhh, don't say the name." He said, sticking out his tongue. "Draco, mm, I'm got to apologize to you; apparently, I get very flirty when I am drunk. So sorry..." He trailed off and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. "Forgive me when I'm sober."

"You'll get more than just forgiveness," the Slytherin threatened, lending his strength to the other.

"And what does that mean, my dear, sweet Draco," Harry asked, giggling as he started to walk, trying to seem as presentable as possible to the other wizards and witches walking around them.

"Probably a nice slap across the face," he jested. "Or would you prefer that somewhere else," he teased, chuckling. Draco lost his balance a few times due to Potter's fumbling and his own not quite clear mind, almost resulting in a fall. Eventually they were next to a very tall building decorated will all colors. "Do you think this is it?"

Harry looked up at the building. "Yeah, that looks about right." Harry said, giggling as he nuzzled Draco. "Good job, dear." He purred out, before going up to the door, opening it. Inside there were colors everywhere, kids laughing, tiny explosions, everything. Harry grinned at the sight, and ran towards the wall of 'sweets', looking them over. "Draco, c'mere!"

"Please, stop. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your 'dear' and I most certainly have not given you permission to call me by my first name, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped," he said, sluggishly following the boy over to the wall. Looking it over, he whispered, "I wouldn't trust those candies. Meaning. Don't eat them without knowing what they do first. That's the last thing I need is a drunk AND injured monitor." He wandered away, looking at the various displays _. I can't believe a Weasley conjured all this up with nothing but magic and imagination._

"I know that, Malfoy. Didn't you realize I've been calling you Draco since we started drinking? I'm sorry." Harry spat, eyes narrowing. He then turned away from the sweets wall, going instead towards the small trinkets wall, radiating moodiness.

Draco huffed, done with Potter's bullshit attitude. He made it to the front door when he realized he couldn't go home without Potter due to the binding spell, making him grumble about the store. He walked upstairs to be greeted with light-heartedly hexed objects. It was very cramped with all of the products and how busy the prank shop actually was. All he wanted was some bloody chocolate cake accompanied with some butterbeer, but that sure as hell wasn't going to happen here. Why the hell did he suggest this idea? He wasn't going to buy anything here. Probably because he didn't want to go home and started thinking or more things to do when his mind thought Potter might like to see one of his friends. Where was that bugger anyway?

Harry gave a tiny sigh and watched after Draco. He was very confused about his feelings towards the other man right now. On one side he still saw him as a bloody twat that annoyed the hell out of him, but on the other he was…cute and had a surprisingly funny dry wit about it and he could be charming when he needed to be... Harry shook his head and quietly wondered over to the other side of the store, noticing a bunch of giggling witches looking over love potions. Harry smirked and went up to a small blonde, who was looking at two different bottles. "I really doubt you need those, you're stunning." Harry said warmly, and the witch blushed.

He was tiring of wandering around the useless items and so made his way back to the first floor, hoping to find Potter so that they could just go home. Hidden through the candies, he noticed the long, shaggy brunette hair but he also noticed a bit of blonde. 'What?' He walked closer and saw that they were talking. Potter was making a move _. Well... Good for him, right? But, he was drunk. He would regret this in the morning._ Potter didn't seem like a one-night-stand kind of guy to Draco. He sauntered his way over. "Where's the Wealsel," he interrupted to distract Potter just enough to end the scene. _Potter would regret it in the morning._

Harry blinked, looking over at the other Man, his shoulders shrugging. "Well... He's probably in the back; why do you want to know," Harry asked, turning his full attention to Draco. The girl glanced at Draco and narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips.

"So, mister, if you don't think I need these, what do you think I need," She inquired, batting her eyelashes at Harry. Harry glanced back at her and shot her a winning smile. "Maybe just a nice dress, and some silver eyeshadow, and you could make every wizard drool over themselves."

Draco interrupted them again, more insistent, "Well, he is your friend, isn't he? It would be rude to leave without seeing him first."

Harry looked thoughtful. "That is a good point. If you will excuse me," he bowed his head at the girl and walked away, looking for the back room door. "George," He called out, looking around the darker area.

"Harry!" Came a happy voice, as a man dressed sharply in a muggle suit walked up, his hair flaming red and his cheeks freckled. "Long time no see." He said warmly, reaching out and shaking Harry's hand. He looked around the chosen one, and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Draco. "Hello, Malfoy," he said, voice stony.

"Hello, Weasley," he responded curtly. While the other was in Muggle clothes, he was still impressed that he was adorning a suit. Still, would not a clown outfit be more suitable for him? "We were in the area and I thought Potter might want to see you." Maybe that wasn't a good idea. They both still had alcohol running through them.

"That makes you sound like a decent person," George responded, causing Harry to narrow his eyes.

"He is a decent person, George," he replied curtly, the red head looking at him with surprise.

"Well, how are things Harry, Malfoy," the ginger asked, quickly hiding his shock. "Any developments with getting him free?" He glanced at Draco as if he believed the blond didn't deserve freedom.

Draco smirked, raising his chin a little higher. Potter thought he was a scent person. A fact Weasley would loathe. _That's right._ His eyes narrowed, engaging in the war. Like he told Potter. He's show him. He'd show them all. He was deserving of freedom. He honestly could be generous, to close ones otherwise only considerate, if it wasn't for the kind of attitude the ginger was giving him now.

Harry and George chatted calmly with each other for about ten minutes, exchanging pleasantries. Soon Harry bid George farewell and hooked his arm with Draco's leading the way through the throngs of people towards the door. Once they left, Harry let go, scratching the bac of his neck. "So Dra-Malfoy, what would you like to do now," he asked in a warm tone, all eyes for his companion.

He blushed. People would think try were gay for each other and Draco was certainly not gay. Nor did he want to be. He had a legacy to live, a history to create and inspire. Being gay would not help it live onward. "I honestly don't know," he said, leading them down the alley, which was the only real reason he didn't let go. "Feeling any better?"

"A little, thank you. I think we should use the floo network again to get home, by the way. I don't trust myself quite yet to apperate us." He chuckled and kept his body close to Draco's. "We could go back and make dinner, it's already late." He said, looking up at the sky, which was darker blue with pink streaks.

"I was about to suggest the same. I just wanted to make sure you were safe enough to walk on you own first," he tilted his head towards his arm, looking down then back into Potter's eyes, hinting.

Harry smiled warmly at Draco and gave a content sigh, continuing to hold Draco's arm in his own. They made it to the floo network shop, and the black haired man let go of his companion with a sad look on his face, going over to the cup of powder. He went to the fireplace and closed his eyes. "Potter Residence." he said loudly, throwing the powder down. He erupted in green flames and was gone.

Draco sighed, irritated, as Potter ignored his question. They trudged farther along until they entered the small tourist shack and neared the Floo network. Relieved, the Slytherin relaxed as his strength could be preserved for himself and so longer burdened by aiding someone else. He stretched and readjusted his bag, heavy and jutting into his side painfully from the other pressing it hard into him. "Don't look so sad. Seriously, I'll be right behind you," he tried to calm the other's nerves, exasperated at the brunette's facial expression as if the sadness earlier at the Leaky Caldron invaded the man's face again. He could have sworn, even as much as the Gyrffindor denied it, Potter was gay for him. It was almost unnerving. However, since they both knew that anything between them would never happen, he nodded it off and pushed it far into the depths of his mind where forgetfulness shielded unwanted thoughts.

He followed after the other once the emerald flames diminished. "Potter residence!" Soon he reappeared in the kitchen. He beckoned, "Potter, where can I set up a potions station for myself?"

Harry looked thoughtful, before snapping his fingers and smirking. "Give me a moment," he said, gathering up some books from his bookshelf. He went upstairs into Draco's room, and transfigured the books into a simple wooden desk. He furrowed his brow and cast a protection spell, making it safe to have spells and fire and potions on it. He stood in the door way with a smirk on his face. "Malfoy, come here." He said, hoping the other liked it

Curious, Draco soon followed behind him; however, he was surprised to have the brunette in his room. Fury was harnessing inside him due to the invasion. Even though there was no secrecy allowed in his life anymore, he thought they had agreed that his room was his-alone. It quickly vanished. He inched inside the room, breathe taken away. He neared the red-brown table, softly stroking the surface. "Cherry." It was good for practicality. It resisted warping and checking well. His own at home was ornately garnished and polished an of the same material. "Nice work, Potter," he spoke low and soft, barely audible. He sat his bag on the desk. Three drawers beneath and still a space for his legs if he wish to sit. Comfortable, convenient, and practical. "Thank you." He turned to look at the other. "Would you like compensation for the books?"

Harry shook his head and gave a tiny shrug. "No it's fine, Malfoy. They were just phone books, muggle things." He chuckled and shook his head. "So, I'm assuming you like it." He leaned against the doorframe, watching Draco with warm eyes.

"Yes. It will help with stray flames, loose materials, and spilt potions," he held out his hand again in offering, "Thank you." Guess it was worth all of the shenanigans I had to put up with in Diagon Alley. "I'm going to empty my bag, now. Aside from my money."

Harry nodded and walked away, back down the stairs. He shook his head and cast a quick headache remedy. He cracked his knuckles and went about making dinner, humming lightly to himself. He prepared biscuits and gravy, breaking two of the fluffy biscuits apart and pouring the thick, sausage sprinkled gravy over it. He grinned at himself, setting them down on the table. "Malfoy, dinner," He called out, getting the tea kettle going.

Draco opened the second drawer and started sorting the vials in columns. After they were all placed, he placed the stirring stick and cauldron cleaner in the top drawer, reminding him to write to his mother.

 _"Dear Mum,_

 _Potter told me that you have returned to the manor by now and are free. I am glad to know you are safe. I have permission to visit you this weekend._

 _Until then, I have been granted permission to practice potions. I was wondering if you would be willing to send me the family cauldron and one of our carrier owls to keep in contact with each other while I am under house arrest here._

 _Thank you. I look forward to seeing you soon,_

 _Your son,_

 _Draco Malfoy"_

He signed it with a soft smile and packaged it up, making sure to include a proper address.

Beckoned downstairs, he smiled further at the other antics. At the bottom of the steps, he inquired, "Potter, may I borrow your owl? I wish to send a letter to my mother."

Harry looked up from the stove and smiled, pointing at the cage where the owl stood. "Have at it, Malfoy." He said in a good natured tone, humming softly.

She looked at Draco wearily, but none the less hopped out and landed on a shelf, sticking out her foot to Draco. Her eyes glinted, watching the blond carefully.

He grabbed some loose string they kept by her cage and started to tie it around her foot. "Can you take this to Malfoy Manor to my mother? The address is on the envelope just in case." He gave her one of the owl treats, even if she hadn't delivered it yet; she needed convincing. After watching her fly out through their porch, he closed the sliding glass door and joined the brunette. He eyed the meal warily, not necessarily his favorite meal. But seeing as he couldn't complain (not without unwanted consequences) he held his tongue and took small bites to savor the taste. Potter's food was never bad, just not always his taste.

Harry poured the tea into the cups, and brought it over to the table. He handed one over to Draco and began eating, looking thoughtful. "You know... I was thinking of getting a pet." He said after a moment, "A cute little kitten, what do you think?" He asked, looking over at the blond.

The question rang through his ear in the middle of a sip from the tea. He sputtered out, "Why," having almost choked on the drink. _What about that is practical? What purpose did it serve? And why, of all animals, a cat?_

"What do you mean why? It would be a good companion for you, and then when you leave me." Harry shrugged and sipped his tea. "Kittens are cute and cuddly and magic friendly."

"What makes you think I need a companion," he inquired skeptically before he continued with the meal. A cat. Shedding hair all over the place. Not even contributing to the house by giving him attention or engaging with him. Just a thing taking up space and costing him money _. Why do people get pets?_

"Don't tell me you don't get lonely, Malfoy." He said, narrowing his eyes a little, before giving a shrug. "I think cats are cute and I'm getting one. Deal with it." He smirked and continued to eat. "I'll probably get a little gray kitten..." He sighed happily.

"This is ultimately your flat so I don't get a choice," he grumbled softly. He chewed another piece of sausage _. Just another thing to annoy me. How much is it going to get in the way?_ He was in the middle of savoring a fluffy biscuit when a thought occurred to him. "Why do you think I'm not heterosexual?"

Harry blinked, looking over at Draco. "Well, I mean... I don't know. You've never dated anyone, and you just..." He narrowed his eyes a little. "You just seem really, really gay; you just give that vibe." He shrugged and sipped his tea again. "Especially because you seem to care a LOT about your looks."

"Being conscious of the way one looks and being proud of it does not make one gay, Potter," Draco retorted. "I am aware of the way I look to portray my bloodline and I'm proud of the way I look because of that. Furthermore, I'll have you know that I have dated people; however, unlike you, I don't make them public. I like them discreet. Now, I know you can't help all of it, seeing as you're a celebrity, but you could try a bit harder if you cared to." He sipped his tea, heart beating rapidly and eyes fiery, alight with rekindled agitation.

Harry rolled his eyes and finished eating his dinner in silence, getting to his feet. He brought his dishes to the kitchen, and washed them, putting them away. He then looked thoughtful. "I'll be back soon, Malfoy." He said, getting out his wand. He waved and apperated, disappearing from view.

Taken about, Draco glared for a moment before following suit. Stunned even more when the Gryffindor apperated away without an explanation. "Whatever," he muttered to himself, trudging upstairs, "Piss off, bastard." He entered his bed room and put his best robe back in his closet. He took one of his new potion text books off the desk to distract himself and laid down on his bed, reading his emotions away.

About an hour later, Harry returned, arms full of bags. He bit his lip and put the bags down, and opened up a small cardboard box, pulling a tiny gray kitten out. He giggled and kissed its nose, before going up the stairs. "Malfoy, I have someone I want you to meet." He said, rubbing it under the chin. The kitten started to purr loudly, it's eyes closing in bliss.

The Slytherin almost didn't notice that the other was back until he was startled by the voice outside his door. He had been rereading the properties of certain cuts, certain ingredients, and certain materials of tools, along with the tools themselves, and their effect of the end potion. He almost performed wand less magic to accio a bookmark from across the room when he realized he had to get up anyway. Signing, he marked page 153 and sat the book down of the polished red wood. Opening the door, his eyes, bored, soon turned from irritated to shocked. All that managed to escape his mouth was: "I didn't realize you were an impulsive consumer, Potter."

Harry stuck out his tongue and scratched giggled as the little gray kitten bit his fingers. "Isn't she a little sweetheart," he asked warmly, before glancing over at Draco. "…I just realized she matches your eye color perfectly." He broke out in more giggles as the little cat in his arms reached up and bit his nose. "Oh, I was wondering... Do you want to help name her?" He asked, as the kitten looked up at Draco with wide yellowish green eyes.

His eyes returned to its half-circle shape. "No," he responded curtly and closed the door, turning to grab his book and continue reading where he left off.

* * *

Hours rolled over the night and before Draco knew it his face was covered by the text book, page 476, and he had fallen asleep in his day clothes on top of his bed, the light in the bedroom still on.

Harry frowned and looked down at the kitten, eyes sad. "Well let's see... I like Nessy." He said, running his fingers along her striped side. He glanced at Draco's door one more time, before going back down the stairs, setting the kitten down on the floor. He started pulling out supplies for the cat, toys, a litter box, a little bed, food, litter, and set it all up. He then sat down and smiled at Nessy, dangling a piece of string with a feather on it for her to play with.

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, the kitten on his arms. His eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing heavily. He hated nightmares... He looked down at the freaked out kitten, biting his lip. "Oh baby, baby... I'm sorry." He whispered, scratching her behind the ear. He got to his feet and put her down, watching her run around for a moment, before finally going to the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Sometime in the morning, he awoke and groaned, the light of his lamp invading his eyes. Opening his eyes he properly marked his spot and places it back in the stack. Yawning, he shed himself of the clothes, replacing them with dark grey satin pajamas. He was about to crawl back into bed until he heard noises coming from downstairs. _Why's he still up? Don't tell me it's that cat. He can't let it keep him up like this._ He sluggishly stepped down the stairs. "Potter," he called.

"What?" He answered back, pouring milk into his bowl. "Don't forget to say good morning to Nessy." He demanded, pointing to the tiny kitten in the living room. "And be nice to her today." He said, voice stern. He sighed and rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry Malfoy; I had a rude awakening. Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Bloody hell, of course you had a rude awakening. Look at the clock, you git. It's too early in the morning," he snapped as the cat rubbed against his leg. He scowled, trying to shake it away not wanting the fabric to tear under its vicious claws. Its green eyes bothered him. As if it were peering into his sole too deeply invading his privacy. "Are you alright, mate," he asked concerned, glancing over again at the brunette's state.

Harry blinked, his spoon still in his mouth. "Fuck." He groaned and tossed the bowl into the fridge, swallowing the rest of his bite. "God fucking nightmares. I hate this fuck." He tugged at his hair. "Bloody hell, I can't, fuck this fucking shit." He growled out, stomping over to the stairs. "Goodnight, Draco." He growled out, not mad at the blond but just mad in general. He went into his room and shut the door, falling into bed.

He was shaken. _Nightmares?_ How often had the Gryffindor been having them for them to have such an enraged emotion come from him? He looked down at the cat. Draco wasn't angry at him when he yelled. Just...shocked...and his first reaction was to yell... He scooped up the kitten and carried him upstairs, making sure to turn off the down stair's lights. Stopping in front of the other's door, he lightly knocked, "Potter?"

"What," came the muffled reply, Harry's face shoved into his pillow. He sat up and walked over to the door, trying to hide the tear stains on his cheeks. "Yes, Malfoy?" He asked, opening the door a crack.

Draco extended the grey ball towards the crack. "I have this creature you call a pet...so don't be upset, okay?" His cheeks turning a pale pink, he shifted on his feet. He felt ridiculous.

Harry blinked, before gently taking the squirming kitten from the other man. "Th-thank you, Malfoy... Draco." He said, kissing her cheek. "That was... Kind of you." He gave a small smile to the other man, and opened the door a little more, kissing Draco's forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered, closing the door and making his way to his bed, still out of it and half asleep, if he hadn't been, he would have never DREAMED of kissing Draco anywhere.

The Slytherin's face was painted his horror, his cheeks now scarlet. _What the bloody hell was Potter doing?_ He furiously wiped at his forehead, marching rage-filled to his room. He'd have to make it clear that he was not another option for the Gryffindor. This blonde did not care for men.

Or did he? He gave Harry the vibe that he was gay. Did he do that to others? What on Earth made him think that, feel them that way? He just... I mean... He could never really fancy women. Every time he started to, his mother would find out and bring up marriage and kids, which caused him to lose immediate interest. She couldn't do that with a guy. If he dated a guy, she couldn't disinterest him from the man because the pressure to have kids wouldn't be there. He did still want a kid. Just not now. He wanted the thrill of romance and sex.

Potter said he was bi. Maybe he could try out the whole gay thing just to get the pressure off his back for a little while, a nice fling, until he wanted to settle down and have kids. What did he have to lose? ...his pride... Well, no one has to know. No, he can keep things hidden quite well from the world. But, his mother would find out eventually; nothing gets past her. Well, that was the point, though, to get her off his back, right? Yes. That's work out nicely.

 _That's an adventure for tomorrow._ He crawled into bed and dozed off into the night and continued through 'til the morning's sun.


	3. Day 3: Monday

Harry awoke to his alarm, wand sending a few shocks to his system. He sat up straight and glared around the room, smacking his lips as he stretched, reaching up into the air. He got to his feet, scooped up Nessy, and opened the door, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his glasses. He went downstairs and poured Nessy her breakfast, before going to the kitchen and opening the fridge. He stared at the bowl of cereal for a long time, brow furrowed. _What the hell?_

Draco groaned turning back over in his bed. He used to be an early bird, but with his lack of responsibilities at the flat, he had grown fond of sleeping in.

Harry shrugged and got the cereal, eating it hungrily. He then yawned and we out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing and closing his eyes. "Did I really kiss Draco on the forehead? Was that real? Bloody hell..." He sighed and went back inside, going up the stairs.

* * *

Draco shifted in bed, stretching and yawning. Getting up, he shifted through his wardrobe for something casual. Today was most likely a stay at home day. He picked a nice pair of dress slacks and form fitting turtleneck. He went downstairs and looked around the empty space, noticing the fluff tumbling around the floor. He quickly rushed to the deck, seeing two owls in the distance. Once they were close enough, the blonde held the heavy parcel to help with the weight until they landed. Hastily, the boy untied their legs and handed them each a handful of treats. "Thank you both," he smirked, taking it upstairs.

Upon wrapping it, the Slytherin found exactly what he's hoped. The family cauldron. Along with a letter inside. From his mother. His heart buzzed with warmth as he read it. However, Draco didn't feel like responding. He was being deceitful to her and himself, being on the lookout for a male partner. Though, this was common in their Hogwarts house, it was unwelcome in their family. He walked back downstairs to the fur ball, watching it roll about.

Harry came down the stairs properly dressed in his ministry regulation robes. He kneeled down in front of the kitten and let her play with the sleeve of his robe, giggling as she bit and clawed at the fabric. "Good morning Malfoy." He said, looking over at the blonde. "Um... Sorry about last night," he murmured, cheeks turning a slight pink color.

The jet black-haired man looked down at the kitten again and sighed softly. "Can I ask you to do something? Could you spend time with Nessy today? Get her comfortable with the house and people? And magic? Maybe you could do one of your potions!" He gave a half smile, getting to his feet.

Draco scowled at the brunette. _A potion?_ How was he supposed to brew a potion with that thing mucking around the place? But seeing as he had nothing else to do, he might as well, just keep it the same room as him. He didn't necessarily need to play with it. Just be in the same room with it. "Whatever, Potter," he spoke, looking away with crossed arms.

"I'll be back at the usual time." Harry said, giving a mock salute, before vanishing into through the floo network.

* * *

Nessy looked up at Draco with wide green eyes, her tail lashing back and forth. She leaned down, and shot at the blonde, biting the ends of his trousers, purring like mad as she did so. "Bloody hell," the Slytherin immediately yelled, trying to shake the fur ball off. The slacks were covered in hairs. He scowled at his pants before glaring at the cat. Standing up, he continued to mutter, "Bloody cat," as he went upstairs to retrieved his text book. He wasn't about to let that thing into his rooms and needed something to occupy his time while Potter was away. Draco returned downstairs and sat on the couch, returning where he left off in the book.

The kitten scaled the couch with her needle sharp claws and looked up at Draco again, ear flicking. She eventually curled up at his side and purred loudly, her entire body vibrating. She soon was asleep, her tiny flank moving up and down with her breaths.

Draco decided it was best that he just ignored the gray fuzz. Trying to get rid of it would only result in aggravation and wasted energy because it would come back regardless. He continued to read throughout the afternoon, finishing the introduction by evening. Tomorrow the blonde would be able to start some of the concoctions.

* * *

A few hours went by before the kitten woke up again. She looked up at Draco's arm, before grabbing it, shimmying her way up until she was perched on his shoulder. Nessy pressed her face into Draco's jaw, and started to purr again, eyes closing happily. As much as Draco might not want it, the kitten seemed to love him; however the boy shifted, knocking the kitten off of him as he stood up and made his way upstairs. Sitting the textbook back in its stack, he retrieved the cauldron cleaner and a small hand towel, placing it in the cauldron. Draco carried the family hire loom downstairs, proceeding to clean it in preparation for tomorrow. The kitten stared at Draco with narrowed eyes, before going over and making a general nuance of herself. She eventually settled down on the floor next to the sliding glass door, looking out at the world.

* * *

Around 18 hundred, Harry came home, setting his stuff down. He looked over at Draco, seeing Nessy at his feet, looking up at him with adoring eyes. "Someone made a friend." He said with a smirk.

 _More like pest._ "Sure," Draco muttered, irritated with the owner for buying such an animal and being so enraptured in it. "I threw it a toy like you wanted me to," he said, trying to sound like he did what Harry wanted and omitting that he ignored the kitten most of the day.

Harry smirked and nodded, putting his bag down on the couch. "She seems quite taken with you, Malfoy," he observed, kneeling down by the kitten, and, by association, at Draco's feet. He studied the kitten and let her attack his hand, not noticing his proximity to the blonde.

"Hmph." Draco scowled. _Bloody Potter. Idiotic kitten_. He wiped the inside of the cauldron. "Now that you're home, she's your cat again. What's dinner," he insisted, aggravated by the day's events pestered by that animal.

Harry shrugged and got to his feet again. "I was thinking breaded chicken and mashed potatoes?" He suggested, going into the kitchen. "And she is both of our cat, Malfoy. Treat her nicely."

"Okay," Draco said in mock agreement. "The chicken sounds delicious, by the way." He finished cleaning the cauldron as his eagle owl flew in with today's Daily Prophet. The blonde stroked underneath its chin before giving it an owl treat. Unlike cats, owls are practical, and therefore, lovable. He carried the family heirloom upstairs before returning to the couch to glance over the newspaper.

Harry sighed heavily, getting out the bread packaging and three bowls. He started to prep the oven and chicken, eyes tired. "There was a murder in Hogsmeade today. We had to scour the forbidden forest to find the perpetrator; I tripped over a bleeding tree root." he grumbled, putting the bread covered chicken onto a cookie sheet, now prepping the next piece.

"That's unfortunate," Draco said monotonously, half apathetic, partly interested and partly sympathetic. He decided just to tease him, "I'll make sure to do our laundry separately." The Syltherin smiled playfully, though it appeared rather sinister if not for the small crow's feet at the corner of his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked crumbs at Draco, a playful glint in his eye. "Oh go wank a tree" he chided the other, shaking his head with a laugh, returning to his work.

The Slytherin blocked his face before lunging the crumbs back at the brunette, laughing like a triumphant child. "Hey, Potter. I have a question for you."

"Why am I so awesome? I don't know, I think it comes naturally," Harry responded casually, putting the chicken in the oven and setting it for 40 minutes.

"You're quite the comedian," Draco drawled sarcastically. _What was it again...oh..._ He blushed. Was it in his place to ask? "So... yesterday you said you were bisexual...And... I was wondering what it is like when you're with the same sex," his voice got softer the more he spoke, face bright red as embarrassed rocked his body. "You know...when you're with...a man?"

"What do you mean exactly," Harry asked, getting the potatoes and a big pot out. "It kind of sounds like you're asking if I'm the pitcher or the catcher. I can be both, but I prefer pitching," he said without a second though, using his wand to peel the potatoes, skins transporting into the bin.

"What! Ew, no, Potter, gross," Draco scrunched up his nose. "I don't want to know about your sex life! No, I mean," he blushed harder. "What's different between courting a girl against courting...a man?" _Please, no more sex details._

Harry looked thoughtful. "Honestly it depends on the person. Some homosexual men are basically girls, and love flowers and candy and being pampered, while some guys you just have to go for it, be a bloody man, and some you just have to be subtle, drop hints, maybe show off your body, make HIM interested in you-" he stopped talking and looked over at Draco suspiciously. "Why," he asked, curious as he flicked his wand to fill the pot with water. "I couldn't imagine why you would want to know, mister heterosexual."

"Well," the blonde, "I was thinking last night about how you thought I was a homosexual. And I thought I would be willing to give it a try." A pale pink blush tinted his cheeks. Potter didn't need to know that he was only in it for the face and not the actual relationship.

The fire under the pot flared with accidental magic as Harry sputtered, cheeks flaring. "Oh, o-okay," he said after a moment, manually turning the flame down. "S-so, um, I could see taking you to a gay club then, if you want." He was suddenly super busy putting the potatoes in the pot, eyebrows knitted together.

"Is that how you find other homosexual men," Draco watched as Harry flitted about the kitchen. He soon became relaxed with the topic as amusement filled him, noticing his nervousness shift to the brunette. _And he says he's gay. Sure is embarrassed talking about it for someone who claims they're bisexual._

"Not all the time, but it is a good place to start," Harry responded with pink cheeks, cleaning up the leftover ingredients from making the chicken. "It's…usually a place to find one night stands, honestly. I just thought it would be a good place to start, not that I'm suggesting you get laid, I'm just saying it's a place to practice seduction, or, bloody hell." He really was a mess, leaning over the counter, hair rumpled. "It's a place to become comfortable with men as well," he finally conceded, running a hand through his hair to calm himself. "I'm going to go cool off." He walked out of the kitchen to the living room, stepping outside on the deck.

Draco got lost in the words as he was more absorbed in Potter's antics. His face split in a smile at the other's ridiculous mannerisms. It was bloody hilarious. For being so free to talk about it when he was drunk, the Gryffindor was the exact opposite sober. He followed behind the other, scooping up the fluff, and hoped to antagonize him further. He placed the hairball on his back, the cat's claws digging through the fabric as it tried to stay attached.

Harry flinched and looked back at the blond, narrowing his eyes as he fought down a smile. "Come to laugh at me some more," he inquired, rolling his eyes as he reached back to save the kitten from her perch. He cuddled her close and kept her away from the edge; a four story drop would NOT be good for her health. "Sorry, I guess... It's something I'm shy about," Harry admitted with a small sigh, kissing the kitten's belly, trying to ignore the happy feeling in his gut that hadn't gone away since Draco confessed that he was curious... "It was a bit shocking, I will admit," he said with a tiny chuckle, looking over at the blond. "I was expecting you to deny your homosexual side to your grave."

Now, it was Draco's turn to be uncomfortable again. The Slytherin shrugged it off, not really wishing to discuss his motive. Potter didn't need to know why. No one really was required to know. Just one thing he could keep to himself. He smirked at the sky line, content with his scheme. All he need was a guy to show his mother by Sunday and they wouldn't have to discuss grandchildren. He wasn't looking for a one night stand. "What do you mean by practice my seduction," Draco raised his eyebrow at the brunette. "I just want to talk with someone not...do whatever it is that you guys do."

"I more mean, I guess, practice on how to appeal to other guys? I don't know, I think it would be beneficial," Harry explained, putting the kitten back inside and closing the screen door. He leaned against the railing and breathed in the evening air, giving a sigh. "I wish I had someone coaching me when I realized..." He mumbled, eyes misty. "So many mistakes."

Draco looked over, analyzing the emerald orbs. He noticed the grief he had carried throughout the events leading to the war. It was a feeling not wise to dwell on. He never really understood relationships well. Women came to him, said they were interested, and then they were dating. They would come over to the manor occasionally; however, all the women were too clingy and/or talkative for his tastes. Otherwise, they were too distant and figured they just wanted what the name had to offer. But there was no way he was willing to tell Potter his own true inexperience. "Best not to think about it," he murmured to the other as he glanced back at the setting dusk, his favorite time of day.

Harry gave a polite chuckle and a nod. "Smart idea. And hell, after actually dying, nothing really scares me anymore," he snorted, looking over at Draco. "Except you. You...scare me, but in a good way, if that makes sense," he stated, voice soft as he studied Draco, as if seeing him with new eyes. Something sparkled in his expression, and his smile grew, just a little. "Know what I mean?"

The blonde looked over at the other, eyebrow raised. "No. That's completely contradicting and makes no sense whatsoever." Potter should really work on his habit and develop clear sentences before speaking.

Harry sighed and stood up straight, walking back inside. "Whatever Draco." He made his way back to the potatoes. He turned off the heat and drained the water, beginning to mash them. He looked pensive, lost in thought, a small worry line between his eyebrows. He couldn't even connect with his roommate, how the hell was he ever going to have a meaningful relationship? Every single person to EVER show an interest in the green-eyed man was only to have access to his name. He mumbled darkly under his breathe. But then there was Draco, he challenged Harry, wasn't fooled by his charms, and wasn't afraid to offend him. If only he could find someone like that.

Draco felt defeated. That simple word. 'Whatever.' It was dismissive. It was aggressive. It was apathetic. It hurt. The blonde stared at the stars, wondering how many times he might have hurt the other with those few words. How could he expect find someone at a club when he pushed his own roommate away? "Whatever," he murmured with solemn contemplation.

* * *

Before long Harry had dinner ready. He set the table and went back outside, standing close by Draco. "Dinners ready," he said in a soft voice, resting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I um…I'm sorry. About just waving you off. I was just kind of irritated because I was trying to have a sentimental moment with you. Do you even have any other emotions besides pissed off," He asked, a smirk playing across his lips.

Shaken out of his gaze, he smirked at the other and shook his head. "No. Just pissed off," he chuckled. He followed behind him in silence, still unsure of what to say. It continued on as he started the meal. Draco felt calm in the quiet yet he could still feel an outside tension. From where it was coming he didn't know.

Harry started to eat, sneaking Nessy little bites of chicken when he could, not that Draco cared. "I…have a proposition for you, Malfoy." Harry said calmly, trying to mask the giant fuckstorm going on in his brain.

Draco looked up from his cup of tea, eyes wide and innocent. So that's where the tension was coming from. His calm was fleeting him as hidden anxiety resurfaced. _Oh Merlin_.

"Look, I…don't feel comfortable bringing you to a gay bar. You would be eaten alive; you wouldn't believe how many guys go for the blonde twink look... So, who do you know that is a safe guy you can...practice these sort of things on," he asked, trying to look serious by fighting down his blush, thought it was obvious he was losing.

The blonde's face flared up, red from heat. "P-p-practice what stuff," he loudly exclaimed, panic gripping him. His manliness felt threatened, recalling what Potter said about seduction and catching and pitching. Merlin, he was not ready for that yet.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I meant practicing getting comfortable with a guy. First, getting use to catching a male's eye, then having a relationship. It's probably the best thing to start out with, for someone if they are curious. Now, I'll say it again, who do you know that is a safe person to practice with? Before you actually go out there and find a real boyfriend," he asked, eyes growing serious.

"What are you suggesting, Potter?" Draco eyes narrowed in suspicion. _I thought we agreed that we were never going to be an item. And making eye contact? What does that matter? I make eye contact when I talk to someone. What's so special about that? And practicing that before getting in a relationship. What difference does that make?_ There seemed to be some mysterious hidden from the blonde about this situation.

"Again, it wouldn't be a real relationship; it would be a practice FOR a real relationship," Harry stressed with a sigh, eyebrows furrowing. "And who the hell said you would get to see me 'behind-the-scenes', as you put it. I don't want to fuck you, Malfoy," he said, sticking out his tongue. "I can deal with taking you out on dates and cuddling and all the mushy stuff, but no way in hell am I going to fuck you."

"Very well, but I'll have you know that I am no clingy bastard and do not want to be suffocated by your attention," Draco stated snidely. Now that they established that it wouldn't be real, it's just appear real and there'd be no sexual interactions, the Slytherin really didn't know what else to do. What were they considered? Friends with benefits? He blanched. He finished his meal, took his dishes and put them in the dishwasher, and went to sit on the couch, still drowning in the tension. _Now what?_

Harry also finished his dinner and made his way to the sink, rinsing them and loading them. He bit his lip and gave a shaking sigh, before making his way over to Draco's side, sitting down awkwardly. He sat there for a moment, before shakily wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders, looking anywhere but at the blonde. "I think to get the full effect we should call each other by our first names, Mal- Draco," Harry stuttered, finally looking at his not boyfriend.

Draco flinched, not expecting the touch, before tensing at the realization that he couldn't remove the brunette's arm. His name sent shivers down his spine as his face remained scarlet. "That seems...reasonable." It'll make it more believable. Thank Merlin, he wasn't the only nervous one right now. He grabbed the Daily Prophet to rid himself of the embarrassment.

Harry watched as the kitten pranced over to his feet and scooped her up with his spare hand, placing her in his lap. He paid close attention to the gray ball of fuzz, rubbing his thumb against Draco's shoulder in a mindless manor, watching as the kitten bit and clawed at his hand, but it was okay because, well, it's a kitten!

The front displayed the marriage of Ron and Hermione, moving as they kissed and walked down the aisle before replaying itself. "Did you enjoy the wedding," the blonde murmured absentmindedly, just reminding him of his own mother's plan. Upstairs in his drawer were some options his mom sent him with her first letter. Well. He's got Harry, now. For his reputation to Mum. He didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hm," Harry asked, looking up from the kitten. He noticed the front page and nodded, a grin stretching across his face. "Yeah, it was fun. Seeing everyone again: Ginny has a boyfriend; George and Angela are expecting a child; and Ron made an entire ass of himself after the ceremony when he got drunk and started dancing on a table top. Poor 'Monie." He chuckled and made a loving look at the kitten in his lap. "Molly seems worried about my romantic life, too. If she knew..." He trailed off and giggled like a naughty school boy. "Poor woman would probably have a heart attack."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, probably her and the rest of the wizarding world, too!" The Chosen One! Gay! He could see how much damage that could do to a reputation. Good thing he had nothing left to lose!

"I was more referring to the fact that I appear to be in a homosexual relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy, death eater." Harry said in a deadpan voice. "The Weasley's already know about my sexuality. In fact, George hooked me up with one of his friends once." He chuckled and shrugged. "I feel there is probably this unspoken rule that I can date anyone besides you."

"Ah, yes, that too, Potter," Draco paused. He felt forced to say the other's name now. What a bad taste it was going to leave in his mouth. "Harry, I mean." It was weird. Unnerving weird. They were supposed to be rivals, not intimate _. Damn it, Potter; this is all your fault! Always bloody Potter to screw things up._ He scowled at the paper, turning the page.

Harry gave Draco a tiny smile, before returning his attention to the kitten again. His arm was still around Draco as he grew more comfortable with the contact, now pressing all of it against Draco's shoulder instead of just his hand.

"Potter," the Slytherin stated before grumbling out, "Har-ry, I mean," he smiled sourly before letting it go and continuing with his point, "entertain me. I'm bored." He rested the paper on the coffee table before his feet joined it. He crossed his arms. Everything was so boring.

Harry looked over at Draco, putting the kitten back on the ground. He smirked and leaned in, just a little, eyes half lidded. "And what do you suggest I do, pray tell," he teased in a husky voice, trying to fight down laughter. This arrangement was just giving him so many new ways to mess with his flat mate.

Draco blushed, suddenly afraid of whatever his expression might entail. "I don't know. That's your job," he stuttered out, "As long as it's not...intense...homosexual...activities." He swallowed. He couldn't even say sex; what makes the other think he could take it?

Harry stared at Draco for a moment longer, before a grin crossed his face and he got to his feet, brushing cat fur from his robes. "Come here, we're going to make cupcakes," Harry said, going into the kitchen.

"Why?" Nonetheless, the Slytherin followed behind out of curiosity. When he made breakfast the day before was the first time he cooked. What made the brunette think he had the skill for that?

"Because," Harry simply stated, getting out the measuring tools and ingredients. "It'll be fun. And it'll keep your hands and mind bus," he continued after his little bit of being a cocky shit, taking Draco's hand and pulling him close. "And cupcakes means flour fights and frosting wars." A playful smile adorned his face.

Draco smiled. He liked the sound of that. Destroying Potter's clothes. He looked down at his own. "I'm going to change first. He swapped his dress slacks for his rare pair of blue jeans and his turtleneck for his tattered T-shirt. He had been previously told that owning a pair of Muggle clothes would be beneficial, but because he thought otherwise he often practiced potions into them with how little he cared about the clothes. He reappeared in the kitchen, eyeing the ingredients before washing off his hands, ready for a fight.

Harry narrowed his eyes, before using his magic quickly to change his clothing, all that could be seen was a quick flash of a well built body, tanned, before it changed to a white, sort of ratty muggle tee shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. "I can read you like a book, Draco." He said playfully, getting the recipe from his small flash card box, looking at how much flour was needed.

"Yeah, Potter-Harry?" Damn that was going to take some time getting used to. "Well, do you like what you're reading?

Harry glanced at him. "Yeah," he muttered quietly, sending a smile, before getting the flour bag open. He measured out the amount needed, and put it into the large mixing bowl. "Can you get the sugar?" He asked, looking over at the blond again, hiding the fact he had dipped his fingers in the flour. He walked up close, pretending to get something behind the blond. Harry, quick as lightening, touched Draco's nose with the flour covered fingers, smearing a white streak there. "Ha."

Draco flinched, not expecting the action, and soon scooped out a handful of sugar, eagerly throwing it in the Gryffindor's face. His laughter echoed in their small flat. Afterwards he handed Potter the container of sugar and stood on guard, ready for any chance he got to strike. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "You wish." He took the sugar and poured in the correct amount, shaking sugar grains from his hair. "Alright, now baking soda." He measured it out carefully, before looking over at Draco with a happy grin. "Okay, can you get the milk and eggs" He asked, reaching out to brush his finger along Draco's cheek, not to get his dirty, but just to touch him.

Draco blushed, moving away from the hand as he quickly got out the milk and eggs for him; however, this time he gently handed the ingredients to the brunette. He was never good with contact. After the amount of cruccio curses one suffers, an individual just distances themselves. Just one more reason he wasn't good with relationships.

Harry mixed the wet ingredients into the other bowl, before combining the wet and dry, stirring it quickly. "Would you like to stir it a little," Harry asked, holding the spoon out towards Draco, the smile never leaving his face.

A blonde eyebrow raised at the cocky smile. "Is there something I don't know about? Is this an innuendo," Draco inquired, hesitantly accepting the other's offer. Satisfaction was one thing he did not give out generously. He stirred it slowly as he had learned how to do with potions.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, no, I was innocently asking if you wanted to help mix the cupcake batter. Why, do you want it to have a double meaning," Harry asked, a smirk crossing his lips. He came up behind Draco and peaked over his shoulder, eyeing the batter, body close to the blonde's; he could probably feel the black-haired man's body heat. "That looks good; you don't want to over stir."

Draco's heart rate increased in fear. The proximity of the other was a little too close. It was like the corner. The corner he was in when they were merciless. When the death eaters were mercilessly chanting his torturous tune. He shivered and flinched, throwing the other back and then racing to the other side of the table. His body was shaking. He didn't want to relive that.

Harry blinked, knocking back against the wall. "D-Draco," He asked, eyebrows knitting together worriedly. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary or something," he whispered quietly, worry evident in his features.

Panting, his were eyes wide, vulnerable and revealing. "No. It's nothing," Draco quickly dismissed, stern. "Is it almost done?" His eyes, still wary, returned to its guarded state, warning and warding off Potter, as he pulled his occulemency shields tighter.

Harry gave a tiny nod, his expression sad. It would seem he had ruined the good mood. "Yeah, let me preheat the oven," he said quietly, going over and doing just that. He fretted nervously, looking over at Draco with worry, why did he freak out so badly? He sighed and told himself to not get as close to Draco again.

"Now, we have to make the icing," Draco inquired, calming.

Harry nodded and got out the necessary ingredients, along with a bowl. "Yep, okay, first we need..." Harry and Draco worked together, the former keeping his distance, to make the frosting, and before long it was done. Harry ran his finger along the rim and sucked the frosting from it, giving a smile and a tiny sound in bliss. "Mm it's good..."

Draco dipped his finger in after him, moaning as well. "Let's just eat the icing and forget about the cupcakes," he started to steal the bowl before Potter could use it for its intended purpose.

Harry chuckled and used his magic to take the bowl from Draco. "How the hell are you this cute," He asked, shaking his head, holding the bowl high in the air. "But no, the frosting will make the cupcakes taste that much better," he said with a playful grin, before lowering in the bowl and getting himself another swipe. "Fuck," he muttered in a blissful tone, licking his lips slowly to savor the taste.

His pale cheeks became rosy. "Ah-I am not cute. Now, give me the bloody bowl back. Harry! You can't hog it all to yourself," the Death Eater climbed all over the Boy-Who-Lived, determined to retrieve the sweetness again. "Bloody hell, Harry!"

Harry struggled with the blond, finally fighting him back against the counter, their hips pressed flush together. He used his wand to raise the bowl back up, trying to keep the stick from his not boyfriend. "The only way you're going to get any more of this is to kiss me," he argured, sticking out his tongue, making a childish noise.

Draco scowled not too interested in doing such dribble. On top of that, he was rather stuck between the counter and the Gryffindor. He forced his hips back and forth, around town, frustrated with the predicament he was in. "Bloody hell, Harry! Let me go," he growled, pushing his hands against the other's chest. "I'm not going to bloody kiss you, you bastard."

Harry's cheeks turned pink and he hastily backed away, clearing his throat and looking away. He magicked the frosting on top of the cupboards, out of reach for Draco. "I-I'll be back." He said, leaving the kitchen and shutting himself in the bathroom. He looked down, and growled in frustration. "Shit..." He closed his eyes and tried to think unsexy thoughts.

 _What the hell got into him?_ Draco pouted, staring at the cupcakes. He had always had a sweet tooth. Nothing like Crabbe and Goyle's, though. _First, he wants me to kiss him! Then, he runs to the bathroom after pinning me down... Oh no... Oh no! OH NO! I was grinding into hi_ m. And he ran to the bathroom, hammering on the door. "Harry! Harry, I didn't mean it! That wasn't my purpose!" He was blushing madly. He had aroused another guy. Did that make him gay? But it wasn't on purpose! And it's not like he kissed the bloke!

Harry gave a shaky sigh and opened his eyes a little. _Goyle in a dress..._ "I know, it's okay, don't worry about it." _He said, Snape in a dress. Ew._ "I'll be right out, okay? Sorry for making this weird," the brunette said, biting his lip as his hips moved desperately. Shit. Thinking gross things was not working. "Just, bullocks. I have to take care of this, go a-away." He said shakily, face turning redder.

Draco turned scarlet. "What," he shrieked, voice cracking. He didn't think that... He never had... Father taught him that purebloods don't touch themselves to save everything they have for their spouse. A kiss on the cheek was fine. Anything more than that was unnecessary to convey consideration and interest until vows were exchanged. These tight-ended rules made most of his friends believe he was asexual. He hadn't really ever kissed someone and never really seemed interested to. Jeez. And Potter was in there...wanking. Merlin, that's gross. He would never have thought that the Boy Who Lived wouldn't save himself. He ran to the balcony, dry heaving. How unclean was that bathroom?

* * *

Harry came out a few minutes later, smelling of sweat and shame, his hair mussed. "Draco…," He asked, seeing the Slytherin on the balcony. "Sorry about that, you know how it is," he spoke, ignorant of how Pureblood families worked, thinking it was normal for men to wank. "I'm going to put the cupcakes in the oven now," the Gryffindor stated, going back into the kitchen, seeming more relaxed.

His face was pale as he blanched again. The cat pushed against him and for once Draco actually gave it attention, stroking its fur in an attempt to calm his mind. He couldn't believe Harry just did that. In THEIR bathroom. Forget cupcakes. His appetite was gone.

Harry sighed happily as he set about his work, putting the cupcake batter in the tin, and then placing them in the oven. He set the timer before going out onto the balcony as well, watching with a warm smile as Draco was finally paying mind to the kitten. "See, she isn't so bad," he cooed, leaning against the railing.

The blonde looked over the other. It was a black jungle on the other's head as the sweat dried, surrounding him in a stench. The Slytherin wrinkled up his nose. "Here then." He placed the kitchen on the other's shoulder, trying his best to avoid touching the other: Draco felt like he needed a shower, but he also was scared to go into the bathroom.

Harry furrowed his brow and shrugged, going back inside. He felt like something was...off about his blond companion. "Um, Draco, are you okay," he inquired quietly, putting the kitten down. "You seem…weird. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but I took care of it so I won't, you know, be all…gay towards you," He rambled with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Harry, that's disgusting," Draco replied as if watching the other was puking up slugs. "I can't believe you did that. And in our bathroom, too!" He shivered and started to take deep breathes again to calm his queasy stomach. _How could Harry think that's alright?_

Harry blinked. "What, wanking? It's… a perfectly normal bodily function, Draco. It's actually bad for your health to keep it all bottled up... Have you NEVER wanked before," He asked, exclaiming; he could not fucking believe it. "You, you have got to be messing with me, mate."

Draco's pale complexion heated up again. "Of course I haven't! Why would I have? I do have self-respect and dignity," he snapped, offended. How dare Potter think that he was lowly enough submit to such sins. The Slytherin knew it was normal; it just wasn't alright.

Harry just stared at Draco, mouth agape. "You…have missed out…on so much," he finally managed to say, shaking his head in wonderment. "Seriously, not even once," he asked, looking at him curiously. "I mean honestly, it's one of the best feelings, like, ever." He shook his head and laughed. "And it is't a sin or whatever. It's a natural bodily function, as long as you don't like, fuck someone out of wedlock, it isn't a so called 'sin.'"

"I know it's normal, Potter," Malfoy scoffed, offended. "Father says I should wait and I honestly don't see the appeal, so thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." He crossed his arms and headed towards the couch. Bloody Potter and his ignorance. "Are the cupcakes ready yet?"

Harry shrugged and smirked. "You don't see the appeal," he asked carefully, walking up close to the blond. "Do you...want to see what the big fuss is about and then decide if it isn't for you," he suggested, pupils dilating, hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels. "You might just change your mind."

Draco's breathe hitched. He quickly looked at Potter, eyes wide, as his blushed disappeared. "I-I can't do that, Harry," the blonde whispered in shock, returning his gaze to the floor. He spoke louder, but still softly and solemn, "If I do, then...I can't... I can't be with anyone else... Father says I'll be dirty. And no one else will want me." He looked at his left arm where the dark mark lay, despair filling him. Who would want him anyway? He put his hand over it to try and hide it from himself, unfruitful in his attempts.

"Well that's stupid, Draco. It's not like anyone can tell you've done that, anyway. Draco, seriously, it's actually healthy for you," Harry urged him before smirking and shrugging. "You could watch me, see if it's something you want to do." He had a lazy smile on his face. "It really doesn't change you."

"Ew, gross, Potter. Why would I want to watch you shag," Draco whined. He knew what it entailed. All the disgusting sounds and sticky sensations. His father said it'll only feel good when it was with his partner. It was what he was raised believing. Besides, he knew no hand could beat another person's warmth. He had erections before, just... He didn't find them necessary to take care of. They were more of a nuisance to him because of that.

Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "You really just don't know what you are missing," he dismissed before walking away and entering the kitchen. He took the cupcakes out of the oven and set them on the stovetop, letting them cool. He gave a tiny sigh and glanced at Draco, eyebrows furrowing. "Just, I would give it a try. Wanking isn't bad," he concluded, shrugging.

"I'm fine with my opinion, thank you," he said curtly, following behind the other. The heavenly scent drained out his emotions, replacing it with childlike joy and a furious desire to eat the sweets. "Are they ready?"

"They need to cool before we can frost them. I suppose you can have a little bit more of the frosting." Harry said with a chuckle, moving the bowl down, and offering it to Draco. "Not too much though, okay?" He grinned. He tried with all his might to push away the thought that Draco was an utter virgin, God that was. Hot. He shook his head a little, smile becoming forced.

The blonde smiled gleefully, scooping up as much as he could on two fingers. "You know, mum always told me not to eat after supper, but, sometimes, I would call my house elf and she'd make me cake really early in the morning if I really wanted it. They were always so good." He moaned, savoring the taste. Why does Harry have to be good at everything? It pissed him off with jealousy.

Harry bit his lip at the sound Draco made, but smiled through the pain, putting the frosting back on the cupboard. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow…wait, bloody hell, I forgot: magic." He shook his head and cast a cooling spell, before bringing the frosting back down. He got two spatulas and handed one to Draco. "I'll do half and you'll do half."

"Alright...but how do I do it," Draco looked into Harry's eyes expectantly. The other knew he had no clue what he was doing.

Harry breathed in sharply, biting his lip, stupid thoughts... "Here..." He said, showing Draco how to do this, getting frosting on the spatula, before smearing it on the cupcake and making a small swirling pattern. He showed this to the blond, before bringing it close to his lips. "Did they turn out alright," he quesyioned, tilting his head to the side.

"You know they did," Draco scoffed playfully, mimicking Harry's actions. Picking up the desert, he bit into his heaven. "Good as always, Harry," he spoke with a smile after swallowing. _Damn brilliant cook._

Harry felt his ego swell and he quickly finished frosting the desserts. "Okay, you may have two tonight, but the rest are for later," he caved in, getting out a Tupperware container and putting the rest of the cupcakes away. He put them in the cupboard and started to eat his treat, eyes closing with happiness.

"You can't stop me from getting more," Draco retorted as he claimed his second morsel. Like hell he was having two. He wanted the rest. At least five. Five was good.

Harry smirked and got his wand, tapping it against his temple. "You forget: I have magic," he explianed playfully. "I can arm the fridge to prevent you from getting in, but I suppose you can have one more." He gave Draco one of his own, and finished his half eaten one.

He gleefully snatched it like the spoilt kid he was. _A Malfoy always gets what he wants_. "Thank you, Harry," he said dismissively. He added it to his hoard before finishing his first cupcake. Perhaps he compensated. Having more and trying to have better things, because in reality Potter always seemed to have more and better than him. And it was no exclusion with the cupcakes. He had three and Harry had one and somehow that made him feel better about himself.

Harry yawned and stretched. "Alright, I'm going to go crash," he announced, leaning forward and kissing Draco on the cheek. He licked the tiny bit of frosting from Draco's nose and walked away, going upstairs and favoring the sugary taste in his mouth. He chuckled a bit as he brushed his teeth. _Fuck it_ , he was wanking again tonight; he had been holding back lately with Draco in the house..

Aside from a pale blush, Draco didn't acknowledge the kiss, too absorbed in the cakes. "Have fun," he muttered sarcastically. "Don't forget your cat." He started his second, moaning again. Damn it! Merlin, these were too good.

* * *

Harry was currently in the process of getting himself off, his hand sliding up and down his shaft, head pressed back against his pillows. He groaned lowly, hips bucking into his hand. He couldn't help himself, he pictured Draco's hand on his cock, hand hesitantly sliding along the hardened skin, before wrapping around it and giving a few questioning pumps. "Fuck...," he muttered under his breath, he was already close, dammit..

After he finished the third, Harry having been in his room a while, he went upstairs himself. He paused in the hallway, hearing some very disturbing noises. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. _Bloody hell, really?_ He walked in his room, shaking off of his clothes, and crawled into bed. He felt like tonight was a good nice for commando. Every once in a while, he liked the sensation. It'd be nice with the aftermath of dessert.

* * *

 _They were making cupcakes. Throwing flour at one another. Then sugar. They were mixing the frosting. Taste testing. He sucked his finger then Harry kissed him. 'What? I'm just getting a taste test from you.'_

His body woke him. His member was erect, unsurprisingly. But Potter was what was worrying him. Why would he be reacting this way to his flat mate? The Slytherin agreed to himself that it was all for show.

Draco tried to go back to sleep. _Harry said I should try it sometime. But father said I'd be a disgrace. It's a normal bodily function. No one will want you anymore. You're missing out._ With the sounds coming from the other room earlier it sure sounded like it. It sounded like...when he ate something he really liked. So...it was a good feeling. He bit his lip. Just. Once.

The blonde shifted to lay on his back when he realized he had no idea what to do. It stood eagerly, awaiting his naïve mind. Hesitantly, he ran a finger down from top to bottom. It felt weird. He didn't know if it was good or bad weird, so he tried it until he figured it out. When the fingers did nothing much for him, he switched to his entire hand, circling the shaft. He ran it from top to bottom. Then, the sensation ran shock to his mind. Another and his body heated. He should stop...but Potter was right.

Harry was asleep, dreaming of cupcakes and a certain blond covered in sugary frosting. He spent his dream licking frosting off of porcelain skin, drawing shaky gasps and moans from kiss-bruised lips. "Ah, H-Harry," Dream Draco whimpered, tangling his thin fingers through black hair.

Harry was basically drooling all over his pillow, hips rutting against his sheets, even in his sleep. God he needed to get laid. If Harry could see himself, he would be sick. Dry humping his bed at the thought of Draco? _What the hell?_

It was as if Draco's moans were invading Harry's dreams, his dick throbbing inside his boxers. Harry woke up in a daze, underwear almost soaking with precum. Even with his panting, he could hear Draco's whimpers and moans, and he groaned at the sounds, hand sliding down and hastily tugging his shaft out. His hand moved up and down like lightening. "Draco…gh..." He whined and rocked his hips, keeping quiet enough where he could hear his flat mate.

The pale body felt on fire as he pulsated, expanding beyond a new limit each passing moment. Shockwaves of pleasure rocked his system and Draco didn't know when to stop. It was too late to turn back. He was already dirty, sweat starting at the top of his forehead. He moaned like earlier when he was lost in the sugar except know he was lost in lust. He didn't know how much he could take. It was overpowering. The intensity curled his toes, arched his back, and threw his head back as his hand increased exponentially in rate. His carelessness forgetting to censor himself as his noises drowned his room. All he craved was more.

He bucked into his hand, frustrated. Draco felt as his crotch became tense, his testes aching with the head throbbing. Then it all stopped. His body flinched then stilled before relaxing into the covers, his mind numb and body warm. That was... Amazing. It was unique, something unlike anything he had ever experienced.

On wobbly legs, the Slytherin stood, discarding his underwear and collecting a towel from the hall to wipe himself off before a shower in the morning. Returning to his bed, he felt back to sleep the moment his head hit the pillows

Harry also came, his dick twitching as he covered his sheets in cum. He groaned and rolled to the side, now facing his ceiling. He panted and his eyes drooped. "Well…this is certainly an interesting development," he mumbled sleepily, before slipping off, the rest of his sleep dark and dreamless.


	4. Day 4: Tuesday

Draco awoke late in the morning, mind blurry. Yesterday had been a weird range of events. But, his body still buzzed. Last night... It had been worth it, but he couldn't do it again. It was bad enough he did it once. If he did it anymore, then his chances of rejection increased. He slipped out of bed and grabbed a nice button down, slacks, and tie before leaving to the bathroom for a rejuvenating shower.

Harry had already showered, and was downstairs, preparing some black tea for himself. He was wearing nothing but a pair of clean boxers, hair still wet. He hummed softly to himself, though he didn't remember much from the night before. The sheets he had to hastily put in the washing machine spoke volumes. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Holding himself back wasn't good for him, it appeared.

Afterwards, Draco stepped into kitchen, eyeing the fluffball pawing Harry's legs. "Bloody hell, Harry, put on some damn clothes," the blonde yelled and instead turned into the living room, not enjoying the image. His eagle owl had just returned with the Daily Prophet, where it lay on the table next to the yesterday's copy. It was weird. Yesterday was the Weasley's wedding and today it was the murderer of Hogsmeade; the perpetrator was displayed on the cover.

Harry chuckled and looked over at Draco. "Why? We're both guys, Draco," he explained, sipping his tea and smiling into the cup. "I was thinking…cupcakes for breakfast?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow. "If you're interested, that is." He smirked and got the baked treats down, getting one of them for himself.

"Just because we're both guys doesn't mean anything, Potter," Draco called, perking up with cupcakes. He should at least have breakfast first. He knew a balanced diet was more important, but it was okay to splurge just this once. He returned to the kitchen to grab one.

"So, you've seen me without a shirt on before. Don't be a prude, at least more than normal." He chuckled and poked the kitten in the stomach with his toe. She curled around his foot and bit the toe, claws digging into his skin. "Does me being shirtless bother you?" He asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes." Mostly due to jealous. Draco couldn't walked about shirtless with his sectumsempra, casting shame across his torso. No one knew where it came from aside from him, his godfather, and the boy across from him. He did his best to keep it in the past; he didn't need the other to sneak about, trying to resurface the horrid memories.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to sip his tea calmly. "Tough," he dismissed monotonously, a smirk crossing his face. "I think I'm going to go out tonight. I probably won't be home until next morning." His cheeks turned a light pink. "You can handle yourself for one night, right," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco's face fell a bit. That Harry could see it as something as nothing more then a petty sake of an argument…hurt. He fixed himself quickly. A whole night. What was he supposed to do for another 24 hours? "Yes, you know I can," Draco muttered, taking another bite of the cupcake.

Harry smirked and looked thoughtful. "Alright, cool," he decided, putting the empty cup down and stretched, his abs rippling attractively. He gave a small groan, before leaving the kitchen, going up the stairs. "There's soup in the cupboard, that'll work for dinner right," He shouted from his room, getting on his regulation robes.

"Yeah," Draco yelled weakly. He fiddled with the cupcake wrapper before looking up to see the cat. It looked at him curiously and then put her paws on his leg. For once he didn't kick her away. At least, someone was there for him.

Harry came downstairs and flashed Draco a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said softly, coming over and pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek. He lingered close before moving back and apperating, leaving the blond alone with the small fluff ball.

Draco sighed. What to do? He stepped back upstairs and locked his bedroom door, noticing his cauldron. He opened his textbook, searching for the Felix Felicis potion. Eyeing the ingredients, he finished through the second drawer and pulled them out. He started. He promised Harry he would make it for him. Might as well be his first test.

* * *

Harry got off of work and looked down at his robes. He tsked and shook his head, using the floo network home. He raced up the stairs. "Sorry Draco, I know I said I wasn't going to be back until tomorrow, but I need to change," he called out into the flat, disrobing quickly. He picked out a dark green button down shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and a pair of black slacks. He ran a hand through his hair and cleaned his glasses before grinning at himself in the mirror.

"Potter! Harry! Great timing come in here. Use your wand to unlock the door," Draco belted urgently.

Harry quickly unlocked the door, looking inside anxiously. "You okay, Draco," He asked, eyes wide.

"Y-y-yeah! I just need you to put the finishing touch on this because I don't have my wand," Draco stammered anxiously, vigorously stirring the potion. He pointed to the page at the last step. "All you need to do is wave your wand over it in a figure eight pattern and say 'felixempra.' Then you can take some Felix Felicis with you."

Harry blinked before grinning happily and coming to Draco's side. The black-haired man smelled like pine needles and musk and he was positively radiating sex at the moment. He waved his wand and muttered the words, eyes intense. "Thank you so much Draco, and actually I think this stuff could really come in handy tonight."

"I promised you I would make it when we went to Hogsmeade," the blonde grabbed an emptied vial and pour some of the elixir inside of it. "Promise fulfilled." Draco handed it to the Gryffindor. _A little less owed to Potter._

Harry smiled and took the vial, putting it into his pocket. He took Draco's hands and pulled him in close, kissing Draco's cheeks and then his nose. "Thank you so much Draco." He whispered, nuzzling their noses together before apperating, appearing outside of a muggle gay club.

Draco blushed. What the hell was that all about? Is that what...practicing is? The embarrassment made him feel...warm. That...Harry made him feel...special. But...surely, he didn't like the other? Harry said it himself that he never said he'd want to shag him, so why did Harry lead him on? Draco knew he was about to get laid. His face turned sour and he fought off his jealousy. He was stuck inside and alone and the brunette's was out having the time of his life. Maybe if he used some Felix Felicis, something good would happen to him and he wouldn't feel like this anymore. No, he changed his mind as he emptied the rest of the elixir in one of their glass mason jars and sealing it. He went to the bathroom to wash off his cauldron in the shower when his stomach growled. _Later then, I guess._

* * *

Harry pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to the back wall. He glanced at the man leaning against the wall, both of them nodding. Harry passed through the wall and appeared in another room almost identical to the muggle club, except everything was more…magical. Harry smirked and started out onto the dance floor, swaying his hips and looking around for a quick fuck. His eyes trained on a small blonde twink, who was sipping a bright, color changing drink, and wearing a very skimpy outfit.

Five minutes later, Harry had him against the wall, their mouths sucking and lapping at each other, Harry's hands on the blonde's hips, and the blonde's hands in his hair. They slow rubbed against each other, teeth flashing and groans escaping kiss bruised lips.

* * *

Draco retrieved the soup and heated it in one of their machines. He wanted his wand... It didn't listen to him anyway, so why couldn't he have it? It didn't matter to them. He couldn't wait five more days for his hearing. At least, mum would be able to help him out the day before.

He downed the soup and returned upstairs utterly bored. He tried going through his potions, but all of the worth-while ones involved a wand or a charm. He was stuck in for the night.

Retrieving his letter, he replied to his mother.

 _Dear mum,_

 _I have a hearing Sunday. The Ministry of Magic is going to see if I will be able to be allowed into society. I might be able to get a job. If I'm lucky, I'll get my wand back. I'd like to visit you Saturday. We can discuss it more then._

 _How does the house look? How much did they take?_

 _How are you?_

 _Your Son,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

He we back downstairs and sent his owl out, awaiting for its return.

* * *

Harry kisses down the blonde's jaw, biting down and sucking hard. Said blond let out a soft meowl, his hips bucking. Harry chuckled and slid a hand up his nameless partner's chest, fingers toying with a pert nipple. "God, Draco..." He groaned, hips giving a hard roll.

"D-Draco?" The young blond stuttered out, his body stilling. Harry froze, eyes wide. "What the hell! My name isn't fucking Draco. I told you my name. Jerk." The blond pushed Harry away and stomped off, heading towards the bathroom.

Harry was frozen still, biting his lip and looking down. "What the fuck..." He groaned and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "I just…called him Draco. Shit. Shit shit shit." He groaned and tried to picture Draco, to prove to himself that no, he was not attracted to Draco. His imagination wondered, slowly drinking in the thought of Draco bent over in Harry's bed, hips wiggling to try to get some relief, as Harry-

Harry's eyes snapped open and he growled lowly, shaking his head and getting out his wand. He apperated back into the house in his room. He tore off his clothing and sat down on his bed, hand working over his shaft. Fucking hell, fucking Draco and his fucking invasion into Harry's mind, with his stupid stormy gray eyes and hair that always looked perfect to the point where he wanted to just mess it up, to his hard shell that made Harry just want to break it… He trembled and came, hands getting covered.

Loud noises invaded his bedroom walls, startling the blonde. _Blimey?_ "Potter," he yelled questioningly. Opening his door, he threw one of his shoes at him. "Shut up in there! That's disgusting!"

Harry growled lowly in his throat and cleaned himself up, exiting his bedroom. He looked very much worse for wear, hair a mess, eyes dark, clothes rumpled. "Just shut your bloody mouth, Draco." He grumbled, going downstairs to his liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey, some citrus flavoring, and muggle vodka. He poured equal parts of it into a tall glass, before downing almost all of it. _Bloody hell, stupid Draco_.

"Says the man who said he'd be back tomorrow morning," Draco accused, following the sulking fury casing of the man around the flat. He watched in horror as Potter downed all of the alcohol. "Bloody hell, Harry! You're going to kill yourself of alcohol poisoning at this rate."

Harry made another mix of the alcohol, downing it, and then sat down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a tiny groan, eyes trained on the ceiling. "That was the plan, Draco," he growled, suddenly glaring at the other man. "But it's all mucked up now, thanks to you." In a rational mind, Harry knew this wasn't Draco's fault at all, but being mad at the blond right now felt good. It was some way to get out his frustrations, sexual or otherwise.

His chest heaved as the grey eyes stares brutally at the brunette. He didn't know which emotion to act on. He didn't like the other's alcoholism and didn't want him to simply kill himself; however, he was also enraged for being blamed when he did nothing wrong. Instead, he glared out of anger with his usual pout, fist clenching and unclenching restlessly. Nerves restrained him from speaking unsure of what to really. In the end, he stormed out of the room back into his own without saying a word _. Bloody Potter_.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the couch, eyes closing. Why was he so pissed off tonight? Because he found his flat mate, former arch nemesis, and totally not boyfriend sexy? That he had gravitated to a guy at the club with similarly white blond hair, and called him Draco while he was intoxicated with hormones? Yes, these were reasons he was pissed off. And the fact that that brat at the club had denied him just because he said the wrong name, what did it matter? He rolled his eyes and scoffed. _Bloody pussy ass twink_. He sighed and went upstairs, knocking on Draco's door. "Draco, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, it's my own fault. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Draco was furiously pacing in his room. "Bloody hell, Potter. I don't care about your bloody problems, tonight." He threw a book at the door. "Just go away and wank some more, you filthy bastard."

Harry bit his lip and withdrew from the door, looking at the floor. He sighed and went into his room, shutting himself away. He stared at the ceiling and mulled over the course of the evening, wishing he could make amends. He then sat up and looked thoughtful, the wheels in his head turning. He made his way downstairs and looked up the recipe for a rich chocolate cake, hoping to use Draco's sweet tooth to his advantage. He quickly and eagerly began cooking, trying to keep his mind clear as his alcohol consumption threatened to catch up with him.

* * *

The Syltherin felt betrayed. He thought he was going to be alone this evening while Harry was out having the time of his life only to find that the other was in the flat ignoring him for his own pleasure. He was angered at first, which is why he snapped. He wanted the peace he had been promised. Why was it his fault that Potter's evening didn't go as it planned? He slid to the floor, leaning against the door.

Harry went about mixed the ingredients and setting the stove and whisking the eggs and all the other things necessary to making a perfect chocolate cake. When the oven preheated and the cake went in, Harry started on the frosting. His eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about everything that had been happening lately. When had the line between hatred and love- no no no! Lust, when had the line between hatred and LUST become so muddled that Harry wanted to…to... He groaned and shook his head. _No, stop that train of thought._ He sighed and leaned against the counter, a lump in his throat. Yes, he liked Draco. That was all there was to it. He laughed as he admitted it to himself. Maybe a part of him had always liked the other man in this way, which helped fuel his obsession with the blonde. He sighed and fiddled with his hair, sticking out his tongue. "Well, fancy that. I'm a poofer in love with my enemy. I'm actually a cliche."

Done with the day, Draco changed into linen pajamas, discarding his attire into a hamper for his to do later. He crawled into bed. It wasn't too late, he decided as he shifted trying to get comfortable. _Damn Potter._ Aggravation fuel him awake despite his efforts to do otherwise.

When the cake was out of the oven, Harry cast a cooling charm over it before using his magic to cover it in green frosting. He wrote sorry on it with thin silver frosting lines and carried it upstairs. He stood outside Draco's door and charmed it to hover in the air at eye level, knocked on the door, and fled, his door shutting tightly behind him. He sighed and peeked out of his door, waiting to see Draco's reaction.

Grumbling, the Slytherin stepped to the door. "I told you, Potter, I'm not interested in whatever-" He opened the door as he frowned unpleasantly, the cake efficiency cease his talking. He grabbed it, carrying it downstairs. _Bloody hell, Harry._ Honestly, the other was exasperating and he swore that the Gryffindor would be the death of him one day. Cutting a slice and putting it on a plate, he carried it upstairs, forcing Potter back as he opened the door. "At least enjoy some of your own cake." He left without another word to enjoy his own.

Harry gave a tiny half smile as he ate his slice of cake, proud at having done a pretty good job. He mulled over what he knew about Draco in his head, and tried to see if there was some way he could get Draco to see him differently. He sighed and shook his head; Draco was stuck in his ways and it was probably impossible. _What are you saying, Harry? You came back from the bloody dead!_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione scolded him in his head and he smirked. Yeah, he was the boy that freaking lived; if he wanted Draco, he was going to get him. With this new plan in mind, he got out his muggle phone, and a phone book, looking over locations of fancy restaurants. He made a reservation at an Italian themed place, and put the phone back into its box, slumping over in bed. He thought back to his Felix Felicis; maybe he could use some to help...

Damn cake was delicious. Draco returned the leftover next to the cupcakes in the fridges to preserve another day. While the endorphins were working in an attempt to bring happiness into Draco's mind, the blonde decided on giving Harry the cold shoulder. He returned to bed that evening, sleeping through the night. Could he have just one day without anything going wrong?


	5. Day 5: Wednesday

Harry woke up the next morning with a raging head ache. He used a simple pain reduction spell and got dressed, smoothing out his robes and his hair. He stood by his door for a moment, before exiting, a little nervous to see Draco in all honesty. He prepared himself his normal morning black tea and paid the messenger owl for the Prophet, setting it out along with a cupcake and an apple for Draco. He wrote a small note and tucked it next to the food, kissed Nessy, put his tea into a thermos, and apperated, leaving the kitchen Harry-free. He hoped the time away would give Draco a chance to calm himself, and hopefully, be open to going out that night.

The note on the table read:

 _Figured you would like some space, so here's breakfast-Potter-free._

 _I have a plan for us tonight, if you feel up to it._

' _Love,'_

 _Your not boyfriend,_

 _Harry._

* * *

Upon waking up, the blonde felt a bit calmer, but was greeted with disappointment due to the empty apartment. Harry was supposed to be here when he woke up.

Draco found the note on the kitchen table and scowled. Why would I want more space and alone time? _That's what my life has become! All because of the damn ministry!_ He kicked one of the counter stools before returning upstairs. He yanked his clothes off the rack in his closet and rushed to the bathroom for a shower. He was intrigued, though; what plans could there be? Even more so curious because of the fact it was signed 'not boyfriend.' What the hell was that even supposed to mean? He scowled. It better not be one of Potter's plans to date him.

* * *

Harry was distracted all day, eyebrows furrowed together as he thought. Tonight would be good practice for Draco anyway; getting used to being seen in public with a man on a date, which _will_ lead to judgment from some. He sighed and fiddled with his hair, chewing his lip cautiously. He thought about the Felix Felicis still in his inner pocket, wondering if it would be fair to use it tonight. He shook his head. _No. No, it wouldn't._ He finished up the last of his paperwork and used the floo network home, a little nervous to become face-to-face with his roommate and date for the evening.

* * *

His stressed disappeared slowly over the course of the day, replacing itself with peaked interest. The day was uneventful. He received a response from his mother saying that most of their belongings were still there aside from most of his father's items and a few objects Draco had been unaware of the fact that they were charmed. He was reading his copy of the Daily Prophet, the kitten on his lap, when Harry arrived. "How was your day," the blonde acknowledged sourly, a nostril raising in disgust to form his usual snide.

Harry gave a tiny grin and scratched the back of his neck. "It was decent. I admit I was pretty distracted… Um, do you have any nice-looking muggle clothing?" He asked, putting his bag away and running a hand through his hair. "It'll... Be helpful tonight. If you don't, I can let you borrow some of mine." He smiled at the sight of the kitten in Draco's lap. Seemed that she managed to worm her way into his head.

Draco turned to sneer at the boy, "And why, do you think, that I would wear filthy muggle clothes?" Would they be going into the muggle world? That's disgusting. What made Potter think he'd agree to that?

"Because, as much as I love the Wizarding world, we have a distinct lack of high end restaurants," Harye chided simply, shrugging one shoulder. "I picked the best place I could find: it's rated five stars. While muggles can't do magic, they know what they are doing when it comes to cooking." His eyes narrowed. "Do you want to go or not? It's very, very ritzy and expensive, right up your pureblood ally."

He didn't want Harry to be spending more money on him, but he had already gone through the trouble. It was the muggle world, but it was high end. Draco figured he had put the other through enough torture for the past twelve hours and so went upstairs to change into his nice dress slacks, his favorite black-button down shirt, and skinny black tie. He headed downstairs. "Alright, Potter."

Harry had also gone upstairs to change out of his robes, putting on a deep red button down shirt, a soft yellow tie, and black slacks. He was waiting for Draco, cuddling with Nessy on the couch. "I exchanged some of my Galleons for muggle cash at the ministry. I was thinking we could go on a walk in the park near the restaurant before our reservation. What do you think," he asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Are you courting me, Potter," Draco accused him, eyebrow raised. He crossed to him, ready to leave.

Harry's lips curled into a smile and he shrugged. "I did say I would give you the experience of dating a man, before you tried to actually date someone, didn't I," he reminded inquisitively, resting his hands on Draco's shoulders. "But, maybe, I am. Who knows? Gives you something to think about, hm?" With that, he apperated them, the two appearing in a dark corner of a small park. He glanced around quickly before pulling away, grinning lazily.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Harry. I'm still pissed off with you." He looked around him, disgusted. Even though the landscape of the park looked normal, they creatures did not. And the people. They didn't deserve his presence or Harry's. The Ministry of Magic might say otherwise.

Harry sighed and looked around, seeing a couple walking a dog, a few birds, and a raccoon scavenging in a bin. It all seemed normal to him, and a part of him missed the simpler life of a muggle. "I think if you gave this world a chance you would see it isn't so bad," He umbled quietly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "They can't do magic, so what?"

"They're weak," he sneered, stepping along the park trail next to Potter. _Just like me; however, I won't be weak for forever._ He titled his head higher.

Harry gave a tiny smirk. "They aren't as weak as wizards think... While they may not have magic, they have weapons. Weapons far surpassing the fire used when muggles first started persecuting wizards. They've created the Internet, cars, medicines, electricity, honestly... Sometimes Wizards come off as the weak ones, we have magic just given to us. It does all these tasks for us while muggles do a lot of what we can do, by themselves." He smiled and looked up at the sky. "It's pretty amazing when you think about it."

"You would find it amazing, wouldn't you," Draco stated offhandedly. Potter couldn't make muggles interesting to him. He wasn't a Weasley. Thank Merlin, he wouldn't have to be further involved with them when he was released from house arrest and could leave Potter.

Harry sighed and shook his head, falling quiet. He knew that with all of the years of Muggle-bashing, Draco would never understand. He laughed quietly, sort of like hardcore Christians and homosexuals. He glanced over at Draco and studied him. In two days, Draco would be having his appointment with the rehabilitation witch about getting his own place and job, and soon Draco wouldn't have any tie to Harry. He furrowed his brow, as unpleasant Draco was, that prospect made him…sad… He shook his head and snorted. Draco probably couldn't wait; why had he thought this was a good idea, again?

"What time is the reservation," Draco asked absentmindedly. He was rather bored of the landscape. One could only look at the same thing so many times. We wouldn't admit it, but life with Harry had its quirks. He could insult him at any time of the day for a nice laugh. At home, he could not. That was the major difference. He had someone as an equal that wanted to, or not, do something with him. Mother could just dismiss him to do something else while she was busy or they had a limited number of shared activities that was acceptable between a mother and son. Potter. Well, with Potter he could do anything. Practically. Harry paid attention to him and participated in activities with him when he could. He never got to have a brother and Potter gave him that kind of exuberance.

Harry checked his watch and his eyes widened. "We should actually start heading over there; it starts in ten minutes." He glanced down at Draco's hand, and bit his lip, before reaching out and twining his fingers with the blonde's. His cheeks flushed, but he looked forward, eyes set calmly. "I hope you like Italian food," he chimed with a smile, as if he was not holding Draco's hand.

Draco immediately pulled back his hand, glaring at the other for the gesture before he remembered their deal, and so, with a sneer, gave his hand back to the other, fashioning a death grip around the hand to make sure the brunette didn't try anything. "I'm not picky, Potter-Harry. I have preferences, but I cannot be rude as to deny dishes presented before me."

Harry winced as his hand was all but crushed, but he smiled through the pain. "I suppose that's your pure blood upbringing, yeah?" He chuckled, wishing he could just...enjoy Draco's hand in his own. He gave a tiny sigh and shook his head, thinking back to that tiny bottle of liquid luck.

"Of course," the blonde titled his head higher. "However, father never said I couldn't be rude to those who deserve it." He turned to look at the brunette. Noticing the tightened jaw, he lightened his hold only slightly. Sweat was starting to collect on their hands.

Harry pulled away only for a moment, drying his hand before twining it with Draco's, only to stop walking as they reached an intersection. Cars whizzed pass and Harry waited patiently for the little walk man symbol to come back. "I hadn't noticed," Harry commented sarcastically.

Draco chuckled knowingly to himself. It soon turned to a pout. He had always been rude to others that he considered 'beneath him.' Look where that got him. Vulnerable and powerless. At least, he wasn't alone. Not exactly with the best company though.

Harry and Draco crossed the street, and Harry opened the door to the restaurant for Draco, bowing a little. "After you, dear," he chuckled with a bemused smile, eyes following the blonde. He followed after him and announced his reservation to the steward, who nodded and picked up two menus, showing the two men to a table. Harry sat and looked around, the room was dark, with gold lights accenting along the walls and candles at each table, giving a more of a romantic glow then he had anticipated. He looked over the wine list before selecting a deep red wine, and looking over at Draco expectedly, hands flat on the white gold table cloth. "Well?"

"You certainly went all out," the blonde acknowledged dryly before looking over the menu. The menu didn't seem too bad. "How about I let you pick my meal tonight? If you are so sure of yourself." He sat the menu down and looked at the other expectantly, the twitch of a smile on his lips.

Harry blinked, before looking at the menu and his Adam's apple visibly bobbed. "Sure," he muttered, and furrowed his brow, looking over the choices carefully. He eventually chose the Duck, encrusted with lemon and Parmesan cheese, that came with a light salad of Draco's choice. Of course, as it was Harry choice here, he decided on a vinaigrette.

For himself, Harry chose the New York strip steak and a baked potato. He closed the menus and looked up as the waiter came back with a basket of artistic bread, sweet butter, and their bottle of wine. He smiled gratefully at the man and told him the order, before looking at Draco again, curious as to what he thought of his choice for the blonde.

The nervous glare of the green eyes introduced his smile. "What?" He took a ginger sip of the wine. _Not the best. Not that I expected him to have a good taste in wine._ Hopefully, it would be better with his dinner option. "You should know the quality of this restaurant's dishes better than I. Or did you think it'd be fun to try somewhere new and risk unimpressing your date by being served poor food? I hope you don't do this often, Harry." He shook his head playfully.

Harry flushed and looked down, picking at the table cloth. He sighed and excused himself, heading towards the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and pulled the bottle of liquid luck from his pocket, turning it over in his hand. On one hand, using it would make this so much easier; on the other, what were the moral ramifications of basically somehow making Draco his puppet? He shook his head; no, that was not what he was going to do. If this was going to work, it would be because Draco was actually impressed by him, not because some potion made it so. He put the bottle back in his pocket and went to the table, sitting down and smiling at Draco. "I don't know much about wine, I'm sorry. You probably would have been a better person to choose in that respect. Yes, I admit I've never been here before. Honestly, I haven't dated much. I was with Ginny for a long time, and then one guy, and then, well, technically you. I don't have much experience courting."

"I figured," the Slytherin chuckled light-heartedly, satisfied. "It's alright. I haven't either. The difference being, I wouldn't make nonsensical mistakes." He looked at the other, hoping to see a more relaxed disposition. To do so further, he offered, "So...what about you? What's your favorite color, food, and an animal?"

"Well, you have to make mistakes to learn, right," Harry asked with a chuckle, before looking thoughtful. "Hm, I would have to say, either green or red, treacle tart, and hippogriff." He listed off, looking thoughtful. "They left quite an impression on me in my third year."

Draco remembered the nasty scratch he got that he played up for several months from the Hippogriff in third year. He chuckled before looking into Harry's eyes when he coughed and looked away. He gave the other so much shit. He still does, but... Maybe? Maybe that had been a bit too unnecessary? He doesn't tend to, now. Back then it was immaturity's childish behaviors. Now. Now...it is...jealousy?

Harry sipped his wine and shrugged, it tasted good enough to him. The waiter appeared with their dinners, placing the duck in front of Draco. "A Brest of duck, covered lavishly with Parmesan cheese and lemon zest, and a side vinaigrette salad." He then turned to Harry. "A medium cooked New York strip steak made of the finest beef, along with a baked potato with generous amounts of cheese and chives. Enjoy, gentlemen." He bowed and walked away, checking in at another table.

Harry eyed Draco anxiously, hoping he had at least succeeded in picking a decent dinner.

Draco raised an eyebrow, gaze threatening, as he teased the other, internally laughing. He took a bite with a smirk. "Honestly, Potter, it's fine. Anything you choose, I'm sure, is delicious." He sipped his wine, blushing at his own remark. In an attempt to cover up himself, he added, "You're a good cook, you know?"

Harry smiled and looked down at his meal, taking a small bite. "I know but... I want this night to be good for you, you know? Whether or not this is me actually courting you, doesn't mean I don't want tonight to be enjoyable." He gave a small smile and bit his lip, trying not to blush. He needed to shut up, he needed to shut up NOW. He did so by sipping his wine again, closing his eyes at the flavor.

Draco turned crimson, looking away. He felt a need to change the subject, too. But what... "Ah. Harry. If... If I may ask," he was still looking away, "why did you come home last night?" He stole a glance at the beat-red face before turning his own to the duck, eating another delicious bite. This night turned furiously awkward. Bloody hell.

Harry choked on his drink and he wiped his mouth quickly, face turning almost as red as the wine. "U-Um, struck out." Was all he said, avoiding looking at Draco at ALL costs. Merlin, this was a nightmare. "Guy got his bleedin' panties in a twist is all." He sighed and continued to eat, ears pink. He looked over at Draco and smiled, only slightly. "Though, I think I'd rather be having movie night with you then sleeping in some person's unfamiliar bed." He blinked, realized he was being WAY too truthful, and looked down, the table cloth pattern very fascinating all the sudden.

"It took rejection for you to realize that?" Draco scoffed, mumbling to himself, "Maybe you should strike out more often. Then, I wouldn't be alone and bored bloody damn much." He grumbled, eating his duck, fire from last night resurfacing.

Harry winced and looked down at his food, a sour expression on his face. "Sorry about that, Draco. I just..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyebrows knitting together. "I'm not use to staying home every night. And last night it just kind of… caught up to me" He chuckled weakly, sighing softly.

"Of course, it did," the blonde scowled, disappointed with the wine. It accompanied the meal better than he expected it would, but now he wanted something a little bit stronger. Draco wanted to get drunk. All of his emotions have reached their limit due to his bottling and it appeared he was as addicted to alcoholic relief as Potter was. "I want firewhiskey." It almost sounded like a threat.

Harry blinked, before looking around. "Well, they don't have that here... We could get you something with vodka, that's a pretty strong muggle drink. Maybe a vodka and orange juice. They call it a screwdriver." He said with a small shrug. "Or a straight shot of rum. While they don't have firewhiskey, they have many options." He said, a little too knowledgeable about the subject. Being the chosen one and dealing with all that he had, it had taken a toll.

"Give me the strongest they have." Draco excused himself to the loo. Inside he splashed water on his water trying to calm down. He was still shaking. Almost every night Potter went out and he was left alone with nothing to do for hours on end except contemplate his despair. Then one night the bastard goes out, lies, comes back, realizes that he'd rather be home with him, and yells and releases his anger on the blonde. It wasn't fair. Nothing much ever was. Not where Harry was involved. He let go. He stopped shaking, anger fleeing from him as he was filled him gloominess. He returned to the table. "I'll give you some of my Galleons at the house." He gestured to his meal and drink. "To pay for my half."

Harry shook his head, and signaled the waiter, ordering two screwdrivers. "Draco, it's fine. I asked you out, I'm paying." He said, a smile on his face. "Look, Draco, I want to apologize." He looked down and sighed. "I know I leave you alone a lot, and I realized that... That was a mistake…I..." He sighed softly and looked down. "I would rather spend time with you. I like spending time with you. I...want to stop going out at night. I like coming home to you." He looked Draco in the eye. "I don't want you to leave."

"Whatever, Harry," he mumbled, sipping the wine. "Do what you want. Not much I can do otherwise." His life revolved around enjoying the childish insults they threw at one another and the growing depression in him. And he wasn't sure how much more of the latter he could take. He might as well be in Azkaban. He was stealing his own happiness away. He couldn't wait to move in with Mum now. Even though he might be alone, he could always go to her. She'd be somewhere in the house. She didn't work. Where as Potter left him every day.

When the screwdrivers arrived, he took and downed a third of his, shivering at the intensity afterwards. It was a refreshing shock to his system.

Harry frowned, his expression sobering. His eyes turned icy and he sipped his drink as well, basically downing the entire thing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked anywhere but Draco, signaling for another drink. His eyes were stoned over, closed off, very different from the honest and open eyes from just moments before. "Alright then, Malfoy." He looked over the blond. "How about I ask for you to be transferred to a different safe house at the meeting on Sunday? In case, you don't get released."

Draco looked up anxiously, fearing gripping his heart as it ran through his veins. "What," he whispered. He thought...the other liked him. He thought the other understood him. When did he overstep his boundary? He was trying to be liked, but everything was making it hard for him.

"Well you're obviously not happy being with me." Harry said curtly, picking up his second drink. "I've been trying to be nice to you tonight, I know I fucked up Malfoy, but dammit..." His eyes went sad. "I'm trying to make it up to you," He mumbled, looking down, "I realize I'm probably not your type and that I'm just making a fool of myself, but you could at least let me down gently."

"I'm...sorry...Harry," he swallowed and eyed the other end of the table. "I'm not good at being nice. I didn't grow up around it and no one has ever made it easy for me to be." He downed the rest of his screwdriver. "You're nice to me, Harry, and I can't figure out why. I...I'm trying. I'm trying to be. Sometimes I don't know if I should let people walk over me like some people let others do to them or if I should tell them off. I always make the wrong decision, Harry... I'm still learning... That doesn't mean I want to go..." When he received a second one, he sipped it. He scoffed, "Guess I don't make a great lover? It's only been 48 hours and you're breaking up with me."

Harry blinked, before giving a small chuckle. "I'm sorry for reacting that way. I'm a bit…emotional when I drink." He sighed and shook his head, looking over at Draco, expression warm again. "I don't want to break up with you Draco," he soothed, his tone of voice weird, and unclear, cryptic even. "You're.. So different than other people I know. You're hard to read, I.. As much as you piss me off, I actually like trying to find that softer person inside of you. The one who refused to kill Dumbledore in the end, the kid you could have been." He looked down. "Maybe I'm searching for something that isn't really there, but I believe it is." He needed to stop talking, he got utterly too honest when he drank. "I like you, Draco."

"I like you, too, Harry," Draco smiled. "I'm glad we can be friends." He downed the rest of the drink. It felt like forever since he really got drunk and kept going. He sighed, relief flooding him to know that he was still safe another day.

Harry's smile became a little more forced at the word 'friends,' but he finished off his drink. He signaled for the waiter, and asked for to-go boxes. When the waiter came back with their food packaged up, he got to his feet, taking the food in one hand and Draco in the other. He left the money on the counter and they left, swaying slightly. Harry pulled Draco into a dark ally, the blond falling against his chest. Harry's heart was pounding, and a silly grin spread across his face as he fumbled for his wand, wanting to get them both home.

* * *

When they arrived back at the flat, Draco stumbled into the kitchen, rushing to get them both glasses of water. After chugging his own, he sliced some of last night's cake. "Harry. What else do gay guys do? Like. What else do you need to teach me," he said, after tasting some of the chocolate.

Harry giggled as he drank his water, putting the cup down and looking thoughtful. "We do a lot, Draco. But I don't know if I should show you…" He bit his lip and came close to Draco, reaching out to fiddle with his hair. "Are you sure you want to know," He inquired quietly, way too close for comfort, at least, for a sober person.

Draco stumbled back a bit, a little startled from the quick shift. "I'm not really sure," he muttered before eating another bite of his slice. Slipping past the other, he put their take-out boxes and the cake back into the fridge. "I'd rather know then commit." He smiled coyly.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I mean, dating is pretty much the same between all genders, we all go on dates. We all hold hands. We all kiss. And, we all shag. The only difference is that men take it in the bum." He giggled like a bleedin' child. "While women who do that are seen as wild, men who do that, if they're gay, are seen as normal. Stupid double standard." He shook his head in great shame. "Oh, and I guess gay guys jerk each other off and suck cock too." He shrugged. "So, unless you want to shag, suck, or jerk, I don't have anything left."

His breathe hitched. "What?" His voice cracked into a shriek as his hands moved behind him as if to protect there. _My poor arse. Oh Merlin. I can't bloody take that!_ He stumbled back into the machine, hitting his head against the metal handle.

Harry burst out laughing and rushed over to help Draco, running his fingers over the area Draco hit. "And that is why, no matter how hard I might try, you're straight Draco." He said matter-of-factly, a sad smile on his face. "Though, I have to tell you, you're missing out." A grin crossed his features. "Once you get use to it, god man." He gave a dreamy sigh, biting his lip. "Damn, I shouldn't think about that-" he gave a sexually frustrated growl and backed away, reaching into his alcohol cupboard for the firewhiskey. "I would kill to even kiss someone at this point."

Draco swallowed. "Just don't screw me in my arse...Or touch my crotch...Or take off my clothes."

Harry choked on his drink for the second time that night, looking over at Draco. "I'm sorry, what?" Was.. Was Draco, Draco Malfoy, giving him permission to.. To kiss him? "Let me get this straight, You.. Give me permission to kiss you," he asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well...isn't this one sure way see if I'm really gay as you thought I was? If I am...won't it be obvious when we kiss," Draco inquired. He couldn't believe it himself. Liquor always heavily persuaded him to live outside his boundaries and into dangerous territories.

Harry blinked, before shrugging and giving a smile. "Sounds like a plan to me." Coming in close, the brunette cupped Draco's cheeks in his hands. He bit his lip. "Alright, well.." He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Draco's, heart racing. He pressed his face close, running his thumbs over Draco's cheeks, his heart thudding.

Draco's breathe hitched. The other's lips were so soft. Potter was being so gentle; it made his heart flutter in his drunken state. One shaky arm grabbed his waist as the blonde struggled to figure out what to do. He was breaking so many rules. Lucky for him, he wouldn't see father anytime soon. He parted his lips and stepped a little closer, their bodies almost flushed together.

Harry let out a tiny groan, his mouth also opening, their lips slowly gliding over each other's. His hands slid back, tangling themselves in Draco's hair, ruining it's perfection. He pressed even closer, backing Draco up until his back hit the fridge, their bodies now entirely flush against one another. He struggled to breathe, Draco was softer then expected, like clay, easily molded, easily shaping in his fingers. He tasted like booze, but that's okay, Harry didn't really mind, he was still kissing Draco and it still felt... Unbelievable.

Draco's eyes snapped open as he tried to move back, only to be met with the opposition of the fridge. He moved his hands to Harry's chest to push him back a little. He felt suffocated as panic surfaced in his mouth. "Harry," he breathed into the other's mouth. "Harry, I need space."

Harry backed away, eyebrows knitting in confusion. "'M sorry," He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes would not leave Draco's lips, he wanted to kiss again, dammit. He looked Draco in the eye, his own sort of glazed over. "Can I kiss you again," he asked, voice breathy, as his eyes finally moving to Draco's.

The blonde nodded slowly, swallowing. "Just. Harry, I need space, though it doesn't have to be much," the boy begged, staring into the depth of Potter's eyes. His hearted pounded, hoping that the brunette wouldn't forget in the heat of the moment.

Harry nodded and pulled Draco close again, his thumb moving over Draco's bottom lip, before moving in for the kiss, his hands instantly returning to now-messy blonde locks. He gave a tiny groan and parted his lips a little, dragging Draco into a deeper kiss. The gears in his mind were turning, and he backed up, his lower back hitting the counter, Draco still out in the open kitchen. This was comfortable, and he focused more on the kiss now, every movement thought out and calling Draco's complete attention, his breath shuddering.

Draco returned his hands to Harry's waist. He titled his head back, craving more feeling of the hands running through his hair. It was gentle and warm. It was heavenly. He had never been kissed on the lips before. On top of that, he never got the chance for someone to be delicate like this to him. It was soothing. He was slowly elapsing into the brunette's hold. He shifted his tongue into the opposing mouth, asking for more, as he pressed his face a little closer.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying moving his hands through Draco's hair, giving light tugs before smoothing it over, maybe twirling a lock around his finger. His tongue came out as well and lapped at Draco's, feeling arousal start to shift in his body, making him feel way too warm. He groaned again, his lips and tongue moving with a little more desperation.

Draco started to suck lightly on the Gryffindor's tongue, letting out a soft moan himself. He felt himself shift. Eyes shot open and he backed away, frightened by his response. He was aroused by this. He was actually getting turned on. He wasn't supposed to be. Harry was for show. And his body was supposed to say no. His heart raced faster. Maybe it was just the actions. He hoped it was just because they were being sexual.

Harry blinked, a whine leaving his throat at the loss of contact. He looked at Draco with foggy eyes, biting his lip. "Something wrong?" He asked, his hands falling at his sides limply, fingers twitching at the memory of Draco's hair, all that product had left it so.. Soft...

"I'm not sure." Maybe it was the alcohol. Draco glanced down. Harry was erect, too. The grey eyes clashed with emerald ones. He swallowed unsure. "I'm not supposed to want this, Harry."

Harry looked even more confused, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, you're the one who said you wanted to give guys a try, so.. What do you mean, " he asked, looking over at Draco. "I know this is a fake relationship, but, you can still feel aroused, right?" His eyes flickered to Draco's slacks for a moment before meeting stormy grey again.

He was shaking like the coward he was. He wanted more, but he should stop. What if...what if he really did like guys? What would father do? He shivered. What about mother? She would find out first. Mum...he was a sinner. Merlin have mercy. He looked at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. "Harry, I want more." His face flushed. _Please don't make me repeat it_ '

Harry felt a flash of heat go through his body at those words, and he slowly made his way to Draco, his hands resting on Draco's hips. He didn't speak, but instead pressed a light kiss to Draco's lips, before mouthing his way down the blonde's jaw. He bit lightly at the junction of his jawbone and his neck, hands pulling Draco's closer so their bodies were flush together. He let out a tiny groan, teeth nipping at a pale earlobe, his thumbs rubbing tiny circles into Draco's waist.

Draco stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, lungs heaving. Every little touch sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. He shook, frightened. The sectumsempra scars started at his collar bone. Even though the other created them, Harry had never really seen the lasting effect. He was ashamed of the scars. His eyes became damp. He was extremely aroused but equally scared.

Harry slowly started kissing down, lightly grazing his teeth, not hard enough to leave a mark, of course. His hand moved up, and fumbled with the buttons of Draco's shirt, revealing creamy skin one inch at a time. It was then that his fingers felt scarred flesh, and Harry pulled away a little bit, eyes widening slightly. He looked down, and his eyes went sad, ghosting his fingertips along the rough skin. He closed his eyes again and pressed loving kisses down the scar, hands running up and down Draco's side soothingly. "Sorry," he whispered against the other man's collar bone.

Draco flinched, the tears silently trailing down his cheek and jaw. His eyes were screwed shut as his pout formed. "Shut up, Potter." _No, you're not_. "Button it back up. Don't touch them." _Don't hurt me further._ He was too vulnerable right now. He sobbed.

Harry did as he was told and he pulled away from Draco, eyebrows furrowed. He then reached out, and hugged Draco tightly, his chest heavy. "I wanted to take it back as soon as it happened, I.. I didn't know what that spell could do," He whispered, heart hurting. "I'm so, so sorry." He murmured, burrowing his face into Draco's neck.

"Shut up! Just shut up," the blonde pushed the boy off of him. "Just drop it and continue. Else, I might just go upstairs." He wiped his face with his sleeves. He whispered, "Just...don't touch them. You can remove the clothes...just don't touch them." He was looking at the floor. He couldn't look at Harry. His heart wrenched at his shame and embarrassment. "I might change my mind, so I'd take advantage of this if I were you."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I.. I'm not going to take advantage of you, Draco," he whispered, taking a few steps back. His body screamed to do just that: to take Draco as his, make him messy. He shook his head at his own thoughts and leaned against the counter behind him, looking away. "I would just hurt you more. I'm done with doing that."

He nodded his head, buttoning up his shirt. "Alright." Draco was unsure of what happened afterwards and so just trudged upstairs kind of numb from the awful experience as the kitten ran after him. Looking down, he nudged the furball away from the door, closing it out of his grasp. He stared at the door knob. Lock it...or not? In the end he left it alone and crawled into bed.

Harry followed soon after, entering his room and falling on the bed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, wanting to forget this night, but also wanting to live it over and over. He soon drifted off, experiencing the worst nightmares he had had in a long time. Flash backs of when he cast that accursed spell, and Snape hadn't been there... He woke up in a cold sweat, panting slightly, tears staining his cheek. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the door. He wanted Draco. Not even like that, he just.. Needed to see Draco, to feel him, know he was there. He almost got up, before realizing that if he just appeared in Draco's room, the blonde would kill him. He gave a small sigh and tried to get back to sleep, realizing that he was in love with Draco in a most screwed up way.

* * *

Hey, guys. I feel bad about updates. This is a roleplay; however, because of that, formulating is hard. I have to copy and paste each response into a micro soft word doc. (the average being 10-15 pages long), which I have neglected since October 18th. I have this through chapter 8, which ended on October 23rd, formulated, but I still have to edit the other chapters. We are currently on chapter eleven or thirteen. Hopefully I can get you guys the next three (hopefully more) chapters soon.


	6. Day 6: Thurseday

[Type here]

When Draco woke up, a fierce hangover racked his mind. Merlin, it hurt. He couldn't focus on anything. Last night could hardly be recalled. He remembered the fierce kisses and his arousal. He remembered the blurt of him buttoning up his shirt and that was it. What happened in between...he was clueless. "Potter," the blonde groaned loudly, calling him.

Harry was already awake, fastening his robes. He bit his lip and entered Draco's room, barely leaving the doorway. "Y-yes, Draco," he asked, stuttering and blushing. "Hungover?" A familiar smirk crossed his features.

"Yes. Please do something about it. I can't focus," he turned to the other, trying to sit up in bed his mind was too fuzzy. "Are you alright, Harry," he inquired, noticing the Crimson cheeks.

Harry nodded; now that he was sober, he was just shy. And sad. He came closer and casted a pain killer spell. He left and got a glass of water, bringing it back. "Here," he said, trying to stop looking at Draco's lips, it was so difficult. He sighed softly and looked away, remembering his revolution the night before, his heart beating faster.

Draco chugged the water. He could tell this was something serious that needed to be addressed. "Harry, stop blushing. I may be hangover and I may not remember much, but I know we snogged and that you managed to get me shirtless and probably saw the scars."

"You weren't entirely shirtless," Harry chirped hopelessly, looking back at Draco. "And yeah, I saw... God, I didn't think it would scar like that," he whispered, eyebrows furrowing. "Can't believe Snape created that spell..." He shook his head. "But yeah, snogging. That was great." A stupid grin soon graced his features.

Draco hmmphed. "I'm sure my godfather had his reasons." He got out of bed, relieved. Waking over to his closet, he shuffled through the robes. "Are we going out again tonight?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Hm, Thursday... What can we do on a Thursday…" He shrugged and looked over at Draco. "I have an idea, actually." Emerald eyes gleamed. "You're going to experience more muggle things," he proposed with a voice of finality, leaving Draco's room. Delivered pizza, video games, hopefully, more snogging. _Mmm..._ He closed his eyes and grinned happily, going down stairs and starting breakfast. Eggs, toast, and a tiny piece of cake.

Draco started to pull some of his nicest robes off the rack when he realized he had to replace them. Unfortunately, his best muggle clothing was rather damaged and he didn't have much more. Scowling, he slid into his jeans from the weekend and pulled on one of his Hogwarts sweaters. He didn't think Muggles would associate the design with magic but rather just a neat design. When he came into the kitchen, he blushed. Taking some of the tea, he mumbled, "I liked it, too...until...you know."

Harry blushed and glanced over at Draco from the stove, where he was cooking their breakfast. "Me too.. I'd... Like to try again if you wanted," he mumbled, turning back to the food. "And don't worry about getting dressed up, we're not going anywhere fancy." Portioning out the eggs on the plates, He got the toast and buttered it before placing it in front of Draco with a tiny sliver of cake on the side. "But I think you'll have fun." He winked.

"Bloody hell, Potter," he mumbled, digging into the food. Secretly, he wanted to again, which concerned him. But, thank Merlin he didn't have to worry about clothing. Maybe today, he would start one of the other textbooks. He bought with more of a basis on herbal remedies and concoctions than his previous studies had covered. It could prove useful without a wand.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Draco, when did you start calling me Potter again? I thought we went through this," he scowled, sitting down and sipping his caffeinated tea. "It's so impersonal."

"It depends on my mood," he sipped his tea impassively.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Draco that isn't-" He sighed and looked down, shrugging. "Okay, fine," he succumbed, looking up at Draco again. He smirked and got to his feet, took the cup from Draco's hands, and kissed him, hoping he wasn't going to get slapped. He just couldn't help himself; he was already addicted to Draco's lips.

Ignoring it, Draco stretched and stood up from the table. "See you later," he called, scooping up the cat in his arms as he went to his room to retrieve the book. Damn cat. He had to keep an eye on the thing or else it was going to ruined their flat.

Harry blinked, before looking down. He sighed softly and decided to take the floo network, a small frown on his face. Again, that day he was distracted, messing up reports and bumping into people, stuck in his own mind. He finally came home, a little later than usual as he had to catch up on his work.

* * *

Draco was consumed in the book, the kitten curled underneath his jaw as she napped, when he faintly heard the roar of fire. _Forgot to clean the cauldron. Forgot to eat...Bloody hell. So much I forgot to do today._ He stretched, squishing the gray fluff, before standing up and carrying her downstairs with him, leaving the book on his desk. "Welcome." _Bollocks._ Even the Daily Prophet was on the coffee table untouched. He looked for his owl, who he presumed was irritable for not being rewarded for the paper. He didn't need a roaming, irritated eagle owl in the house.

Harry smiled at Draco and put his bag down, coming over to kiss Draco softly. "You ready for tonight," He asked, pulling away and smiling at his… Boyfriend? "The date I have planned is, well, cliche for muggles, but I think you'll find it even a little entertaining," he chuckled.

He sneered. Harry was getting a little too fond with the kisses. He couldn't just place them wherever he wanted whenever he wanted, but seeing as he's the Boy-Who-Lived he could see why the Gryffindor didn't have to care. "What is it?" His calm voice paralleled his facial expression as he touched his cheek, trying to sort out his own opinions.

"Muggles have these things call arcades. Basically a collection of video games that you play to earn tickets, which you can turn in for prizes," Harry explained, getting himself the last cupcake out of the cupboard. He looked at it, then at Draco, before splitting it in half and giving one to him. "Then I was thinking coming back here, ordering a pizza, and watching a movie."

"Okay," Draco replied, confused, but not showing it. Arcade? Pizza...that's muggle food? How could that be delivered to the flat? How far through did Harry think this? He waited for Harry to come back in different clothes for them to leave, looking for his owl in the while. By the time the brunette came back, the owl was content and interacting with Harry's owl.

Harry came back down in a graphic tee depicting a weird green alien and a weird green dog, his hair spiked up, and a pair of black jeans with ripped knees. Yes, 28 year old Harry Bloody Potter was dressing like a 17 year old. And he looked hot while doing it. "Ready to go?" He asked, pulling a bag of strange silver coins out from behind his back.

Draco looked at Potter curiously. He didn't think it was possible for his hair to look worst but it seemed that he was wrong.

* * *

When they entered the strange shop, Draco nearly had a heart attack. More machines. He could only hope none of them exploded on him again. "Care to show me how they work?" The bright lights and flashing colors almost hurt to look at.

Harry nodded and went up to one that was a shooting game. He put four quarters into the machine and handed Draco one of the fake orange guns. "Okay hold it like this," he showed Draco the proper way to hold it, "and pull the trigger." He demonstrated for Draco, shooting a Zombie in the head. "Tada."

"How does the tiny Telly work with the gun," Draco questioned, looking at the other while a few more zombies came up to the screen.

"See that cord? It's connected to the machine, when you pull the trigger it signals the machine that you have shot something," he explained, aiming the gun and shooting the zombies in rapid succession. "C'mon, get shooting or you're going to get killed." He watched as a zombie wondered over towards Draco's character.

Draco raised an eyebrow and shot it perfectly in the head. He did this slowly until the game became quicker as the timer for the session ran lower. When the game finished, he placed the controller back uninterested. He turned to a pin ball machine. "Harry, what's this?"

Harry collected the tickets that dispensed from the machine, and put them in his pocket. He smiled and put a quarter into the machine, and the lights started up. "Okay, so, you pull this thing," he pointed to a small little knob, "and then the ball goes around and hits things to gain points. You use these things, "he points to two buttons on either side, "to move these things, to keep the ball going." When he finishing speaking he gave the machine to Draco for him to fiddle with.

Draco quickly pushed Harry aside wanting to indulge in the light festival on the board. "Can I have a few of those sickle-like things? I might screw up a bit." The blonde flung one ball across the platform, creating a chain reaction of lights. He grinned.

Harry grinned and gave Draco two dollars worth of quarters, kissed his cheek, and wondered away, looking for his favorite game, the claw machine. He knew using his magic he could win every time, but he didn't like to cheat. He was good at this anyway, depending on the machine strength in question. He picked out a stuffed dinosaur, and put in two quarters, carefully aiming.

* * *

Two minutes had passed and the ball was still shooting rapidly across the table, light blinding and sound blaring. Stormy eyes darted back and forth. The pace almost reminded him of flying and how he needed to find the snitch. He savored the fast focus and went pass three minutes.

* * *

Harry, after a few tries, finally got the plushie. He wandered back over towards Draco, watching him play. "God damn you're good at this," he muttered, eyes darting around. If he had said 'Merlin' in this situation... He might attract attention. "You're going to get a lot of tickets from this."

Draco jumped, startled from the voice. "Huh?" He looked over, eying Harry. "When did you get there? What's that?" He pointed to the plush. His eyes burned. Merlin. He rubbed them. The lights stained his sight with temporary blind spots.

Harry giggled and kissed Draco's nose, before lifting up the stuffed dinosaur up. "This is a dinosaur, muggles believe these lived on the earth millions of years ago," he mocked, making it dance around. "Dudley was obsessed with them for a time when he was young." He shrugged and gestured to the claw machine. "Want me to win you something," he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Who's Dudley," Draco sneered. He returned to the pinball machine. "Win me whatever you choose. Or join me," he gestured to the machine next to him as he inserted more coins, determined to break five minutes this time.

Harry took the tickets dispensed by the machine and frowned a little, leaning against another pin ball game to watch Draco play. It was honestly hypnotic... He gave a tiny yawn and decided to wait until Draco was done, so he could have the man's attention when he won the claw game once more. It was gross, but he was getting jealous of the bloody machine. "Dudley was the kid of my aunt and uncle, they raised me after my parents died." He said in a calm voice.

* * *

Draco smiled victoriously, breaking five minutes. He allowed his mind a second to drift. "What's with the paper?"

"Oh, the tickets? You can trade them in for prizes at the counter." He said, gesturing to the back wall, where a teenager stood, surrounded by different prizes. "When you play games you get the tickets, and then they get prizes." He shrugged and collected the new tickets from the machine. "Okay, you want to pick a stuffed animal out? I'll win it for you," he begged warmly, looking up at Draco with a grin.

The blnde sauntered over with Harry, looking into the machine. There was a dragon, which he immediately pointed to. "Honestly, Harry." He snickered. Poor Potter has to put up with his rubbish.

Harry chuckled and loaded the machine with quarters, and on his fourth time he got the dragon, dropping it into the box. He pulled the dragon out and handed it to Draco, a smile on his face. "Tadaaaa." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. "What do you saaaaay?" He asked cheekily, looking for a thank you.

"You wasted your money," Draco chuckled.

Harry shrugged and smirked. "Hey, c'mon. It's a popular game for muggles. There are entire franchises based around them..." He took Draco's hand and led him to the booth, climbing inside. It had a hard plastic seat, along with two orange guns. Harry slid to the furthest seat, and looked up and out at Draco. "Coming?" He asked, patting the seat next to him.

"Alright." Draco stepped in, looking around him cluelessly. "What now?"

Harry handed Draco one of the guns and took the other, putting in four quarters. The game started and Harry showed Draco how to hold the gun. "Basically the zombie game, but with Dino's." He said, shooting a raptor who was charging at them. He grinned and rolled his shoulders, eyes narrowing. "Just... Pretend the dinosaurs are me or something if you need some sort of incentive."

Draco burst into laughter, starting to hoot after Harry's initial fire. Not that he was imagining it was Potter. No. He...he couldn't kill anyone even if he wanted to see that person dead. No. He was quite content just killing the virtual creatures without further incentive rather than its simple objective.

Harry laughed along with Draco, their shoulders bumping as they worked together to protect their men, beating off raptors and the occasional T-Rex while tranquilizing herbivores. Harry glanced over at Draco and grinned warmly, a sickly sweet feeling bubbling up in his stomach, making him want to either be sick or snog Draco senseless.

While Draco enjoyed rough competition, he was enjoy the relaxing teamwork. That's not to say it was his favorite pastime; though, he prefer competition. It was merely a nice change. When it ended, he looked over at the brunette to find too smug of a smile. "What?"

Harry shrugged and leaned over, cupping Draco's cheek. "Mm, nothing. That was really fun," he concluded, their noses touching just barely. "Can I kiss you," He asked softly, eyes moving from Draco's eyes to his lips then back up again.

"No," Draco said curtly, immediately backing away and stepping out of the booth. When the boy followed after him, he added, "Not in public," and extended his hand in offering instead. His teeth gritted. He could feel his reputation crumbling even though it didn't exist in this world. Still, the stress stretched his resolve.

Harry glanced around, looking confused. "So? You know NO one here, yet you still won't let me?" He looked at him with one eyebrow raised, and then shrugged and rolled it off, standing so he was a friend's distance apart. "Suit yourself," he said, collecting the tickets. He looked at his watch and then back at Draco. "It's getting kinda late, want to turn in our tickets and then go," he asked, heading over to the counter.

"Why not," Draco shrugged. It was certainly an interesting experience. Just not interesting enough. He didn't fancy it enough to feel it in him to come back. "What do you want?" He gestured to the racks and shelves of useless, cheap items.

Harry counted out his tickets before looking over the items. He spotted two plastic rings, one green and gold, and one red and silver. He had just enough tickets to get the rings, and he turned back to Draco. "Alright, ready to go," He asked, smiling warmly.

"Yes, but what about this pizza," Draco questioned. Last time he checked, muggles couldn't reach their flat and he didn't know of any wizarding pizza shops. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, ready to apperate.

"We live in a semi wizard, semi muggle area, they deliver," he soothed before apperating them back home. He grinned and slipped the rings into his pocket before grabbing his phone and dialing a local pizza place. He got a large, one half extra cheese and one half Sausage, along with a cookie pizza. "Okay, want to pick out a movie? Maybe a fantasy movie," he asked, a smile on his face.

Draco stared as him like the other was truly clueless, which Harry probably was. "We've been over this. I'm not good with movies." He sank into the couch, waiting for the brunette to join him. It was only five nights ago when Harry had to pick out a horror movie. Harry wasn't that forgetful...was he?

"I know that, I just figured you might want to at least give it a shot." He said, shrugging. He took out the movie the Labyrinth, putting it into the DVD player. "This is a really good old movie. It has puppets, muggle's old special effects before CGI." A badly rendered owl flew against a black screen while the opening credits played as well.

"This movie is disturbing." Draco nose was wrinkled. The puppets were repulsive, the costumes were atrocious, and the plot was just queer. "Why is this considered a good movie?"

Harry shrugged. "It's got an interesting story plot, I think. And the characters, while confusing, were good for the time," he mumbled, weakly defending his creepy movie. "It's just a weird, whacked out movie, and that's why people to this day enjoy it," Harry finished, crossing his arms.

Draco nodded, refocusing his attention on the telly until there was a knock on the door. "You take care of the pizza person," he stated, nonnegotiable, as he picked up the remote to pause the movie.

Harry nodded and got to his feet, pulling out a few crumpled bills from his pocket. He took the pizza from the delivery man, and closed the door, bringing the box over to the living room and putting it on the coffee table. "Okay, this is pizza." He opened the box, drinking in the addicting smell and eagerly reaching for a slice.

Stain greased the sides of the box as it dripped off the top of the dish, causing his nose to crinkled. Draco studied the other's face of ecstasy from the meal. "Harry, that looks absolutely sickening. Are you sure you got your money's worth?"

Harry shrugged. "It's simple, greasy, but addictive. Don't knock it 'til you try it." He took a large bite, eyes closing happily. "It may not look like the best, but, Merlin, it's great." He chuckled and took another bite, clearly enjoying himself. "It's a decent thing for you health wise, as long as you don't eat it every day."

Draco reached for a slice. His nostrils flared as he took a bite. This was actually decent. "Humph."

Harry smirked smugly and started the movie again, enjoying his dinner of cheese, sauce, and bread. "This stuff isn't fancy, obviously, but it's delicious," he braagged, leaning close to Draco. He sighed a little and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders, eyes trained on the screen.

His face turned a pale pink. He should pull away, but he had no real reason to. They were 'dating' and Draco knew from experience that it was normal. Considering they...snogged yesterday, an arm on the shoulder was almost nothing. "Obviously," he stated before taking another slice. Bloody Potter and his muggle customs.

Harry was getting way too use to having Draco by his side. He frowned, this upcoming weekend, in two days, Draco was going to be having a hearing. And Harry was planning to do whatever he could to get Draco back into the world, a new wand, everything. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about how lonely his flat was going to be... His hold on Draco tightened, just barely.

Draco noticed the grip and turned to look at the face. There were furrowed brows and sad eyes. And the pout. "Harry. Are you alright?" He liked the other angry or care-free, not sad.

Harry blinked, and glanced over a Draco, his expression fading into a warmer one. "I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking about something stupid," he mumbled, giving a half smile. He bit his lip and gave a tiny sigh, eyes searching stormy gray. "You excited for your meeting? You'll be able to leave." He said, voice sounding odd. He needed to be quiet, he was going to say something stupid.

"Yeah. But, I just want my wand back more than anything else. Sure, I can't wait to be independent, but it's been fun here," Draco smiled at the other. "Besides, I have to introduce you to my mother...as my...boyfriend...before I leave you..." _Maybe I shouldn't leave. That would say otherwise. Bloody hell! Did I ask out, Potter? Bollocks, but it won't be convincing enough to Narcissa without him._ He quaked with nervousness and indecision. On one hand, he didn't necessarily want a boyfriend. But, if anyone, Potter was probably the best person. If he didn't have one, mother might still bother him about grandkids because she would think he's unsure of his sexuality. Bloody hell.

Harry blinked, swallowing thickly. "Wait, you want to go public with me?" He asked, eyes wide. "Wait, wait, wait, you want... To become actual boyfriends," He asked, backpedaling. His heart started to race and his mouth went dry. Had he fallen asleep? What was this? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to seem to eager. "I mean, if you want to, sure," he said coolly, happy his voice didn't shake like it wanted to. His insides cheered, overwhelming him with a warm buttery feeling.

"I mean, why shouldn't I? I mean you're a nice guy and the ministry will probably think you're a good influence," Draco said, hoping that was convincing enough for such a quick declaration. Blimey, what was he getting himself into? He gave a nervous smile back. Wait...was Harry going to get sexual with him? He wasn't ready for that. Well, he knew from the beginning that he had to keep it nonsexual, but Harry was always horny. How would he keep that up? Now to mention the bastard was clingy with attention, something which thoroughly annoyed him.

Harry looked thoughtful, before shrugging. "Okay, I guess you're my boyfriend now." Hiding the grin that wanted to plaster across his face and give him away, He got another piece of pizza, eating it slowly. "I still don't want to shag you," he lied, knowing that if he was truthful he could scare the blond away

Draco sighed, leaning back on Harry's arm in relief. "Good. I'm not ready for that." Nor would he ever be, but the Gryffindor didn't need to know that. Keep the brunette wanting and Draco will be set until he wants to settle down and have kids

Harry shrugged and held Draco close, his cheeks slightly pink. He nervously leaned over, and nuzzled his face into Draco's hair, closing his eyes and breathing deep. He couldn't control his heart; he was sure Draco could hear it. While hearing Draco say he wasn't ready caused a brief flash of disappointment, he shrugged it off; he could be patient. The blond would have to come around to it eventually. Instead he just savored Draco's presence, his hand running through blond locks lazily.

Draco instinctively leaned his head back. Those hands just felt so good in his hair. His face burned, recalling last night. Last night was so...great...before it became sour. The heat of Harry's face was a little bothersome, but he ignored it and focused on the movie. He would have to rely on the brunette to keep it believable.

Harry basically lavished Draco's hair with attention, messing it up, smoothing it back, tangling his fingers in it. Now, if he had been a different man, he would imagine how that hair would feel in his hands, using it as leverage as he fucked the blonde into the mattress, but he wasn't that kind of person. Of course not. He was the kind that was content with one sided cuddling and hair worship. It was just so soft and fluffy and he couldn't deal with it. It made him smile way too much, and he never wanted to stop touching.

The movie ended and Draco turned to look at the other. "Enjoying yourself," the Slytherin inquired with a smirk. He had felt the relentless assault for the past half hour or so and was quite curious as to if Harry had an obsession with hair. I mean, the blonde's came as best as they did, it was worship worthy, but it was still surprising to him how lost Harry had gotten in the strands. He was okay with it though. The touch was nice.

Harry blinked, startled out of his trace. He grinned sheepishly, cheeks turning pink. "Y-yeah, sorry," he mumbled, eyes moving back to his hand, which was pulling up a large clump, and watching it fall away. "It's just so soft.." Burying his hand back in, he didn't care if he was stroking Draco's ego, which was already larger then life, his hair was honestly worth it. He gave a happy sigh, resting his jaw on his arm, which was resting on Draco's shoulders. "It's not like you aren't enjoying this yourself."

"True." Draco ran a hand of his own through the jet-black locks, wondering if they were as soft as his. His nose wrinkled. He was wrong. It was coarse. Not exactly rough, but not soft either. The blonde removed his hand. "Shame." How unfortunate for the Chosen One to not have great hair.

Harry glanced at Draco, looking mildly confused. "What's a shame?" He asked, ruffling the blonde locks, before smoothing them out, still transfixed. He gave another content sigh, apparently touching Draco's hair was pretty therapeutic. "What the hell did you do to your hair to make it like this? Is it all that stuff you used to slick it back, back at school," He asked, fingers sliding up the back of Draco's neck, tempted to grab his hair and tug.

The blonde felt insult. "Yes, Harry. Why would I use a gel that destroyed its value? And, for your information, it's a shame you don't have hair as luscious as my own."

Harry chuckled. "You sound like you're trying to sell your hair." He said, fingers twitching as he continued up Draco's neck and a good clump had been captured.. Should he…? An evil glint crossed his features and he tugged, watching Draco's reaction closely. For all he knew, Draco could like having his hair pulled, and well, Harry would be JUST fine with that.

Draco released a loud gasp from the unexpected force. It sooner turned into a vicious snarl. "What the hell!" He quickly yanked the other's hair in the same place with the same amount of effort. "You like that?" _Bloody Potter. Stupid git_.

Harry's jaw gritted and he closed his eyes, head falling back willingly. "Mm, maybe," he groaned, a smirk crossing his face. "Did you like it," he asked, looking over at the blonde.

Gray eyes stared wide and horrified before turning attention the table. Draco placed his chin in his hands in deep thought. Merlin. His patience was being tested. Bloody Potter and his fetishes. He sighed shakily. Oh Merlin, he was a sinner indulging in these activities. He was breathing heavily. Merlin, Potter's a kinky bastard.

"Draco? I asked," he ran his hand through Draco's hair again, pulling it back with a slight jerk. "You a question. Did. You. Like. It?" A predatory look on his face and nostrils flaring, he needed to stop. Merlin, this was a dangerous game.

Draco made the same audible gasp accompanied with a snarl. "Like I'd tell you." He glared, his heart pounding from the fight. He smirked. This was the kind of game he liked to play.

"There are ways to check, Draco," Harry warned, eyes glinting as he ran a finger up Draco's neck, ending at his chin. "And I really think," his grip tightened, making Draco look him in the eye, "you would rather just tell me." His voice deepened with each word as his pupils dilated. Oh god, he hadn't thought of this before. Draco would be the PERFECT partner for some of his... Darker kinks.

He shivered as his breath hitched again. Grey eyes still glared, quickly glancing up and down Harry. "You wouldn't." Draco's heart sped. Maybe he overstepped the blurred boundaries.

"I don't know what you are referring to," Harry said innocently, moving his hand down Draco's throat again, it being easily exposed because of the hair pulling. "All I want is for you to be honest with me, and with yourself. I COULD check to see if you're hard, but this way is much more fun," he whispered, having moved a little lower. Thank god for wide necked Hogwarts sweater, he could reach Draco's collar bone easily.

Draco's breathe hitched as he shuffled, attempting to push the brunette off of him. The grey eyes, mixed with fear and sadness, stared at the other. He couldn't remember last night well enough, but he trusted the other not to touch them. "Harry, please...no." He shook his head slightly, still restrained by The Gryffindor's hand. Don't touch them.

Harry paused, his hand moving away from the rougher skin. He felt as if he had been snapped out of a trace, and he let go of Draco hastily, his cheeks flaring. What the bloody hell was he doing?! He got to his feet and avoided looking at Draco. He wordlessly took the pizza box and went to the kitchen, storing it in the fridge. He stayed there, cheeks bright red. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, eyebrows furrowing, Draco had JUST said he wasn't ready; what was wrong with him?!

Draco's rough resolve melted with the fear. Now, all that was left was a solemn confusion. "Why do you like to look at them?" He felt vulnerable, a feeling he despised more than all and yet an emotion he experienced often.

"I guess... They make me feel like shit. So, the more I obsess about them, the shitter I feel," he mumbled quietly, leaning against the fridge door. "But that's still selfish of me, because it makes you feel just as bad.."

"Well, that's messed up logic, now isn't it," he laughed, sounding rather nervous. It was gloomy and awkward and Draco couldn't stand for much more of it. So he laughed, the one thing he knew broke tension even if it was nervous or forced. He crossed to the other, searching for something he wasn't quite sure of in the lively eyes.

Harry turned around and looked at Draco. He bit his lip, and wrapped his arms around the blond, burying his face into his neck. "Please let me just say here for a little bit." He begged, holding Draco tighter.

Draco's lip curled. "How about we do this back on the couch, then I'll give you my answer?" He tried to shift to move them closer to his target. Blimey, Harry was a clingy fellow. And yet he had already asked Potter to be his. But, how else was he supposed to find a boyfriend before Sunday? He had gotten stuck with the auror.

Harry gave a tiny nod and let go, took Draco's hand, and dragged him to the couch, the blond practically in his lap. He then hugged Draco once more, his entire body pressed there, his eyes squeezed shut.

Draco submitted to his fate; seeing as the other was stronger than him, the other could always just pull him back if he tried to walk away. After a few minutes passed, he rested his head on Harry, tired. The heat consuming him didn't help either.

Harry nuzzled against Draco, giving a tiny sigh. He rolled so he was laying down, Draco on top of him. He sniffed a little bit and hid his face, his hands strong against Draco's back. "I'm sorry," he said again, voice small.

A groan sounded from the sleepy man as the Boy Who Lived shifted. "Bloody hell, Harry," Draco mumbled before going back into the comforting he heat he had grown accustomed to in the past few minutes. It was suffocating like a desert , but soft like a blanket. "You should be," the blonde grumbled, grumpy from the movement. "But, it's not completely your fault. I threatened you first. You were protecting yourself. You won. Suck it up."

Harry gave a deep chuckle, more vibration the actual sound, feeling tired as well. "Draco... I'm... I'm glad you got stuck with me," he murmured, hand moving up to smooth through Draco's hair. "I'm stupid and I'm.. Falling...," he yawned, "...you..." He fell asleep, not even making a complete sentence, his glasses askew on his face, breath deepening.

"Bloody hell, Harry, are you really falling asleep on the couch?" Draco was secure in the other's arm, making it impossible for him to go to his own bed. _Falling...you? Falling for you_? Oh no, Potter was after him. Seriously, after him, liked him. That meant it'll be harder to leave. Bollocks. He pushed his worries off until tomorrow, waiting a few more minutes to see if the man would wake up. Sighing, he laid his torso back down, his face in Harry's neck, and he soon fell asleep, too.


	7. Day 7: Friday

During the night, Harry's arms had tightened around Draco, his body more than happy with the warm presence.

* * *

The morning Harry woke up with Draco in his arms. He blinked and gasped before smiling happily and, instead of getting up, decided to enjoy this for a little while longer. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair again, wishing this moment would never end. His heart hurt, but in such a good way.

Draco buried deeper. It had been such a long time since his body felt happy. His dreams spread that warmth throughout the night. The only problem was that the pillow was a little too hard. He just nodded it off, dozing back off. It was nice.

Harry chuckled again, twirling a lock of white blond hair between his finger. He closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the morning, wishing every morning could be like this. He smiled dorkily to himself, his mind thinking of ridiculous plans for the future with Draco at his side. He knew it was stupid; he knew Draco would never want to settle down with Harry, but a man can hope, right?

Draco's nose crinkled with a slightly curled lip. Bloody Potter. "Well, could you let me go? You still have work and I would like to get dressed." Another night in his day clothes. He sighed irritated. He shouldn't have liked sleeping with Harry. He can't let himself get too comfortable. It'll just hurt him more in the end.

Harry blinked at the loss of heat, looking up at Draco. "I didn't do anything. We fell asleep last night," he said simply, his hands resting on Draco's knees rubbing small circles. "So, good morning Draco," he smiled.

The death eater carefully detangled himself from the prodigy and made his way upstairs. "I'll do laundry today, so just leave what you want me to wash in the hallway," he called behind him. He release a shaky sigh. He had to spend today preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

Harry got up and went upstairs as well, changing from his muggle clothing to his ministry robes. He combed his hair as best he could, and put his laundry in the hallways as he was told. He made his way downstairs again, and prepared his normal morning tea, for some reason his chest felt tight. He heated up some pizza for his breakfast, another muggle custom, and paid the prophet owl, watching it fly away. He laughed at his morning imagination, Draco would never settle for Harry. Why he wanted to be with him right now was beyond him. He shrugged and ate his breakfast slowly, staring off into space.

Draco came downstairs dressed in some navy dress slacks that he had and a loose gray sweater. "Harry," he started softly, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. All of his earlier anger had disappeared. "Is there any advice you can give me for tomorrow?" He heart palpitated nervously. He shouldn't have been as scared as he was.

Harry looked over at Draco, and gave a tiny smile. "I know that you are very... Opinionated, but I think the less you talk, and the more you let me talk, the better we'll be. To answer your question, just try and think about why you deserve to be released, why you feel you are rehabilitated," he shrugged. "Maybe prepare a speech. I arranged it to be with a caseworker instead of a hearing though, so, there is less pressure." He smiled, offering Draco a piece of pizza.

Draco shrugged. "Harry...I don't feel like I've changed much." He sipped his cup of tea. "I've still been picking on you for these past months just as I did back at Hogwarts. I've been rather disrespectful. I do regret...well only some of them...not very many." This was awkward for him. Expressing one's feelings, he was taught, was a sign of weakness, which made him vulnerable. That just made it easier for someone to take advantage of him.

Harry looked over at Draco. "It's more, do you think you can be safe for society again? I didn't think you needed to be kept under lock and key, but... Everyone was freaked out. I know you aren't dangerous to our community, you just need to tell her that," he said, referring to the caseworker. "You'll be fine, it isn't a crime to be a prat."

Draco laughed, though the nervousness made it sound forced. "Alright." There was a new quiet smile on his face. "If...if I'm free...should I move out...or stay?" He looked into the emerald eyes. They always seemed to shine brilliantly. Severus always told him they like were like the boy's mother's and he knew how much his godfather loved that woman. How beautiful she must have been. Lucky for Harry; he got some of her charm.

Harry blinked, before looking away and blushing, scratching the back of his neck. "W-well, that's up to you," he mumbled, trying to ignore his chest; it was tight. "I, um, I mean, you can stay if you want. There is room." He looked back at Draco, eyes secretly hopeful.

"I think I should. Would you mind," Draco asked curious. It would help their relationship status to his mother. Besides, it was more interesting here anyway. "Well...I would like a house elf here." He looked at Harry expectantly, knowing that the other would probably deny the proposition.

Harry blushed deeper and took a long drink from his tea, Merlin... "I wouldn't mind. You liven up the place." He hid his smile with his cup. "But no, I'm sorry, I don't have the money to pay a house elf, and I'm not treating one as a slave..." He blinked. _Merlin 'Moine has had a big affect on me…_

Draco sneered. Of course he couldn't have a house elf. He hated these low class chores. He groaned. Much less, he didn't want to think about the Weasleys or the mudblood. Now he has to suck it up and be nice to them. He sighed. "What about you come to the manor with me?" That would take care of his house elf problem. On top of that, if mother had any doubts, she could always ask the unknowing Potter, who appeared to be completely enthralled. Draco smirked.

Harry blinked, eyes wide. "You want me to go live with you," he asked, eyebrows furrowing. He finished his tea and looked thoughtful. "Well... Hm, let's see how the meeting goes and work from there." He put his cup down and stretched. He walked over and kissed Draco chastely. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Nessy stumbled over and looked up at Draco, giving a cute little squeaky meow and rubbing against the blonde. It seemed both the kitten and Harry were right under Draco's thumb.

Draco hummed as he got up and prepared himself a bowl of cereal _. Perfect, he's considering it. This proves far better than being in the small apartment._ He sighed content. He was on better terms with the kitten, considering it learned to only scratch its post and was mostly harmless, just playful and curious. A speech...what would he even write about...

* * *

Harry sighed as he went over his paper work, there just wasn't enough crime these days...

"Harry, Merlin, we need you!" A silvery white apparition of a jack Russell said to him, before dissipating. Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed out of his office. _Yes! Action!_

* * *

And that's how Harry ended up dangling from a cliff, wand knocked from his hand. He growled lowly and scrambled up, only to be hit with a spell he couldn't name, blood now dripping from his cheek. He used wand less magic, summoning said wand. "Expelliarmus!" Trying to disarm the evildoer, they were attacking the son of a death eater. The irony was not lost on Harry, a smirk on his face. He would go home tonight, and hopefully kiss his own son of a death eater.

And in that moment Harry was knocked out by a spell, the last thing he could hear was Ron's voice. "Petrificus Totalus."

* * *

"Harry? Harry!" A loud voice rang in his ear, and his eyes struggled open, looking up to see hazel eyes, freckles, red hair…

"Ginny?" Head spinning, Harry tried to sit up. "Merlin, what happened?"

"You were knocked out, so we brought you home. We told the family," Ron said from the side of the couch. "Ginny got here as soon as she could."

Harry finally sat up, touching his cheeks where gauze and cotton sat. "I need to send a patronus home, Draco's going to be wondering where I am..." He said, reaching for his wand.

"Draco..," Ginny said questioningly, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh right, he's living with you right now."

"Yeah, except, we're..." Harry shook his head. "Never mind, just..." He cast the patronus, told it what to say, and sent it away, head starting to pound.

* * *

See the stag sent shockwaves down Draco's spine. Harry wasn't supposed to get hurt. He always got back up. Sure, he died once and survived, and he fainted at the hands of many dementors, but...that was over with Voldemort's passing. It was frustrating that he couldn't leave the house and even more so that he wanted to just to go to the Gryffindor. He got some parchment.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have received your patronus. Get well soon and sleep well. I know you're in good hands._

 _Please, don't forget tomorrow morning._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

He sneered at the letter after writing Harry's name on the envelope. Weasleys. Calling his owl, he gave her the letter. Sighing, the blonde sneered, "The borrow. I think you know where it is." Even the owl seemed unpleasant about his remark. Nevertheless, she flew off into the night.

* * *

Harry sighed and looked around at the others, wishing he was home. He rolled onto his side and waved his friends away, eyebrows furrowed. He wanted Draco right now.

The others looked at him for a long moment, before walking away, turning off the lights and letting him sleep. He sighed and cast a simple sleeping spell, in too much pain to fall asleep naturally.

* * *

A few hours passed and Draco was pacing anxiously. His owl hadn't arrived back yet. The cat was chasing his feet back and forth, which was starting to irritate him. He didn't have any healing herbs to send them with Harry's owl. And waiting did no good. He went into the kitchen for something to eat, settling for a simple sandwich.

A little while after, Draco's owl returned, a different letter tied to its leg.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Harry is doing just fine. He fell asleep before your owl got here, so we decided to reply to you instead. We will have Harry home in time for your meeting; do not worry._

 _Regards, Ginny_

The owl looked disgusted, pecking at the woman's name.

He pet the owl's soft feathers, reading the letter. _Good._ He nodded, exhausted himself from the pacing and stressful anxiety, and decided that bed also sounded good. The kitten followed him up the stairs. Since Harry wasn't there tonight, he allowed the cat in his room as a one night special offer. Changing into silk, he crawled into his bed. With the cat curled against his chest, he fell asleep.


	8. Day 8: Saturday

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. He grinned and left the living room, seeing Ginny at the stove. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning, Gin. Where's Ron and Hermonine," he asked, sitting at the table.

"Ron had to go to work to fill out an incident report about what happened yesterday, and Hermonine went to pick up Rose from her parents," The red head said, putting bacon, eggs, and toast on a plate. Smiling, she put it in front of Harry.

"Merlin, it's nice to have someone cook for me again," Harry grinned.

"Malfoy doesn't cook," She asked, looking confused. "But he doesn't work or anything."

"He likes my cooking, so I just take care of it, " Harry said, starting to eat and shrugging.

"Sounds selfish to me," she mumbled, picking at her own breakfast.

"Eh, I'm fine with it," Harry said, giving a small shrug again. "Heh, he's great in other ways; he knows how to run the dish washer and the washing machine. It's nice having someone in the house again."

* * *

An alarm clock woke Draco early, springing him out of bed quickly with the spiked energy of excitement and anxiety. The gray ball tumbled onto the floor. He grabbed his best robes and carried them into the bathroom as he rushed a thorough shower.

He was surprise to see no Harry when he went downstairs. Hopefully, he could still make it to the meeting. Breakfast consisted of the last of their leftover cupcakes.

Harry finished breakfast with light chit chat, all smiles. "Harry, would you like to get dinner some time," Ginny asked as Harry was getting ready to apperate.

"That sounds nice, Gin. It'll be good to catch up," Harry said, shaking her hand. He disappeared and reappeared in his living room.

* * *

"I'm here Draco, I'm just going to really quick change, and we'll go," the brunette defended, rushing up the stairs. He put on his nicest robes, which were black with gold accents, then went back down the stairs, grinning at Draco. "Ready?"

All he could do was nod as Harry rushed pass him to change. "Is there anything I should bring?"

"I don't think so." Harry shook his head. He took Draco's hands, kissed him, and apperated them to the ministry, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

* * *

Harry then took Draco's hand, leading him to the lift. They went down to the third level and down the hallway. It was white and cheerful, lights dancing happily. It was very different from the rest of the ministry, in a good way. "Room 10.. Room 10...," Harry mumbled, looking at the numbers. He grinned as they reached the door. "Ms. Kendrick," Harry asked, sticking his head in.

A witch with short brown hair and a severe face looked up at them, giving a smile. "Hellos, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Come in, come in." Her expression and her tone of voice contrasted.

The two seated themselves and she looked at Draco expectedly. "Well, young man, why do you think you should be released back into society," She interrogated, eyes curious.

Draco swallowed nervously, perfecting his posture in his seat and scooting forward on it when he was spoken to. Confidence. Clear voice. Annunciate. "I would never intentionally hurt anyone. I never did that at Hogwarts. All the trouble that was caused around me was always initiated by someone else." It was Crabbe who started the fire to stop Harry from getting the horcraux. It was Snape who killed Dumbledore. He _did_ fix the vanishing cabinet, but that was about it. He got others in trouble with teachers, but never actually started the incident that got them in trouble. He was too much a coward and so used others' weaknesses to appear more powerful than he actually was. "I would really just like to continue as if the war never happened," he offered a smile. "Maybe get a job at a small store and to take over my family manor when the time comes." He was at a loss of what more to say, not really knowing if he had already said too much.

The woman nodded thoughtfully, glancing over at Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, what do you think about Mr. Malfoy," She questioned.

"He seems perfectly harmless, aside from his tongue," the brunette chuckled and the witch laughed as well, Harry ignoring the glare from Draco.

"He's never been a harm to anyone, during his death eater days all he did was fix a cabinet. He's ready to be back in society. We were hoping you could help him find a job interview, as people might still have a stigma against him," Harry said, back straight and his hands clasped together on the table.

"Tell you what boys. I can get Mr. Malfoy a few job interviews lined up, but you are going to have to continue to monitor him for a while. I was thinking of you, Mr. Potter, moving in with Mr. Malfoy here, as being in his own home will give him a larger sense of freedom. Malfoy, you are allowed to be in normal society again, as long as you follow a curfew. Let's say, you may leave at nine hundred, and must be home no later than twenty-two hundred. If Mr. Potter is in your company, you may leave earlier or stay out later. Also, I'll permit a wand, but it must be registered and no wandless magic for a while yet."

Harry looked over at Draco. "This sounds like a good deal to me; your thoughts?"

"Yes. Definitely," he nodded, looking at both of them. He felt better. No more petty chores. Less restrictions. He could be with mum and still have fun with Potter. Of course, that meant teasing the sanity out of the brunette. He smiled, breathe still heavy but with tension leaving him. He owed Harry. Again.

Harry smiled, and Ms. Kendrick opened a briefcase, pulling out a set of papers. "Okay, gentlemen, just sign these."

Harry signed them and handed them over to Draco, a little less nervous; though, staying at the Malfoy manor… Dobby, Luna, Hermonie... He gave a shaky smile, hand shaking.

Draco looked at him, seeing the fear and sorrow, and swallowed. He signed where he needed to, handing the papers back to Harry for where he need to cosign.

* * *

When they left and were heading back upstairs, Draco broke the silence. "I want you to know that...what happened wasn't my family and that won't happen anymore. We tried to clean that up as much we could and tried to forget it as much as you continue to do. The more you keep it out of your mind, the better you'll feel. We can't change the past, but if you ever want to talk about it-if you feel the need to while you're at the manor-feel free to find me. I know what you're feeling." He offered a small smile and his hand. Draco wished he had the same comfort after the war. It was mainly a pity party between him and his mom accompanied by his father's many apologies. There were long arguments that would echo down the halls into his room at night. He knew what the other needed.

Harry smiled at Draco, swallowing thickly. "That… Means a lot to me, Draco," he thanked, taking the blonde's hand and giving it a tiny squeeze. He apperated them back to the apartment, regretfully letting go. "So, I was thinking we could spend one last night here," He asked, biting his lip. "We need to pack and stuff and it would be nice to be here one more night." He gave Draco a hopeful smile.

"I completely understand," Draco smirked. The kitten ran towards them. "I'm assuming she's coming along, but I have no idea what to do with her. She's too small and will get lost in all of the halls." Why did Harry even think a cat was a good idea? He started to go upstairs to pack the bags. "I told mom last weekend that we were visiting her tomorrow, so she'll be expecting us. She just doesn't know that we'll be staying... Or about you." He raised an eyebrow at Harry. _What am I going to do with you? Merlin forbid he wants to share rooms. Merlin, and beds!_

"Well, I could keep her in my room... Oh, right. God, Merlin, I'm meeting your mom, tomorrow, aren't I?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Hell..." He gave an unsure chuckle, going over to the couch and sitting down. "How do you think she'll take it," he inquired, looking up at Draco with worried eyes. "I mean, I know purebloods look down on homosexuals, and while I'm only half that, you're still gay with me, and I just, I-"

"Well...she'd prefer a Pureblood, but I don't think she's as stubborn about it as my father," Draco turned to look at him. "Mum will have to like you." She has to. _I'm sure she would care more about my happiness than having a grandchild._ He hoped so anyway. Stepping into his room, he opened his closet door and started to pack his clothes that didn't need to be on hangers. Gingerly, he put his shoes at the bottom of his luggage and folded his clothes neatly in stacks on top of them. He fished out a smaller bag and fit his cauldron and all the ingredients inside. While he might not have used much of it, it was still a nice addition to stock the manor. He added all of the newspapers to his luggage of clothing and looked around one last time to see if he was missing anything. No. He didn't have much to begin with.

Harry went upstairs as well, and packed as much as he thought he needed, being sparingly with it. He brought it downstairs and sighed, looking around his place. "I wonder how long we're going to have to be there," Harry pondered, eyebrows furrowed. "I like this place a lot…" He sighed softly and looked over at the couch. He wondered what his living arrangements would be at the Malfoy manor. He would like to at least be CLOSE to Draco. Maybe, a room together might be a little too much at this stage in their relationship, not that he didn't hope...

Noticing the other, Draco patted the spot next to him on the couch. Seeing as he would be putting the other in uncomfortable living arrangements, he figured the least he could give Harry was pity if not a little company and sympathy. "What do you suggest we do for dinner? Is there anything in particular you want to do while we're still here?" When he began to be so concerned about the other, he didn't know. Draco decided it was the guilt from manipulating the other. It was a little much. Alas, it was a little too late to change anything. He originally wanted just an average wizard, but because he couldn't get one by tomorrow he had to settle for Potter. He looked at the other pitifully. He knew he would regret this eventually. He couldn't let the guilt affect him now.

Harry smiled and made his way over to the couch, arm instantly going around his neck and shoulders. He gave a happy sigh and kissed Draco. "I have ONE idea what to eat...," he said suggestively before giggling and shrugging. "Well, as this will be the last night I'll be cooking for you, any requests," he asked, looking at Draco with happy eyes. "I'll cook anything you want."

Gray eyes widened from the casual kiss. Merlin...at the manor...he'd have to act like this is normal...he'd have to like it. That's was horrifying. And so much affection. That was too much! Merlin, Potter was going to be the death (humiliation) of him. His brow was furrowed in thought. "Honestly, Harry, you know I'm satisfied with whatever you cook." He'd have to set aside all of the denial of actions tonight. He couldn't do that tomorrow. Not if he wanted Mum to _truly_ believe him. Merlin was this worth it? Well...it's not like he was losing anything…except pride. He didn't have much after the war anyway. He sighed. Yes. It _was_ worth it. He'd have to stop denying Harry from now on. The anticipation alone annoyed him. _Bloody Potter._

"Well, I know that Draco, but I'm asking if you have any requests. You have to have SOMETHING you want more than anything," Harry said, smiling still. "I can make ANYTHING." He held Draco closer, kissing his cheek sweetly. He blinked, then realized what he was doing. "Shit, sorry, the relationships I was in, they were clingy." His eyebrows furrowed. "It's probably making you uncomfortable, isn't it," he asked quietly, leaning a little away from his boyfriend

Draco gritted his teeth. "It's fine, Harry. Do what makes you comfortable." He looked at the other. "Attention is good every now and then," he smirked. He hummed, trying to think of something. "Make me a peasant dish. I've never had much of it, but I know if you were to make it, it would taste delicious." He would have to try his best to make the Gryffindor feel at home at the manor in order to not scare him away. The moment he leaves, so does his freedom and future.

Harry looked over at Draco with a smile, wrapping his arm around the blond again. He bit his lip and looked over at his boyfriend, biting his lip. "Draco, can.. Can I kiss you," he asked quietly; he wanted a REAL kiss, like the one they had the other night. "Please? I probably.. Will be uncomfortable with doing it for awhile once we get to your place." He cheeks flushed.

Draco swallowed. If he said yes, he couldn't blame it on the alcohol. If he said no, he'd be a bastard, considering he liked it last time. He can't say no. He can't say no anymore. He nodded. "Yes...you may kiss me, Harry." He berated himself, not quite ready. Regardless, he leaned in slightly, expectant in the action, and watched the other.

Harry grinned before leaning in as well, pressing his lips to Draco's. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through blonde locks, pulling him a bit closer. His lips moved against his boyfriend's slowly, god this felt so good. He pulled away for just a moment. "Thank you," He mumbled, before plundering Draco again, his teeth lightly grazing his lower lip.

Draco inhaled sharply when he made contact and screwed his eyes shut. It was weird. The lips were still so soft, but it was Harry. Annoying, unattractive Potter. Relieved when the other pulled away, he sighed. He thought it was over. How sadly mistaken he was as he gasped wide-eyes when Potter dive right back towards him, trapped there with the brunette's hand.

Harry noticed a distinct lack of movement on Draco's end, and he pulled away, lips screwing in a frown. He looked at Draco for a moment, before getting to his feet, making his way to the kitchen. He sighed under his breath, as he looked through their supplies, deciding to make steak. It was a cheap steak, and then maybe chips, and peas... He started preheating the oven, silent.

Draco sighed, a bit relieved as the other stepped away, but curiosity got better of him. "Why did you stop?" He bit his tongue. _I should not have said that._ It was like he was telling Harry to come to him while he was pushing him away... Well, that's exactly what it was... He had to stop pushing the other away; though, it was hard for him to control his reactions. He'd have to work on that. He walked over to the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"It just didn't seem you were that into it." Harry shrugged, getting a bag of premade potato chips. He spread them out on a cookie sheet. "If you didn't want to, you could have said no," he mumbled, eyebrows furrowed. "I'd rather you just, for lack of a better term, be straight with me instead of just giving in." He sighed, putting the chips in the oven. He then put a pan on the stove top, and opened the package of meat. "So, just, stop mucking around with me okay?"

Draco blushed scarlet. _Bollocks._ "Well...I mean...I liked it...that night...when I was drunk. I did tell you that, do you remember? I thought...maybe, it'd be like that? I...as you know, I'm," he whispered , "a virgin, so...I didn't know what to do and was just waiting for it to become good again." He tried to be logical; though, he was frightened. He didn't like enraged Potter and he didn't need Harry to find out his plan either. He was still confuse about himself. He didn't want to admit it, but that kiss, when they were drunk, felt really nice. He turned crimson, staring at his fingers in guilt.

"So you need to be drunk," the brunette accused, eyes narrowing a little more, turning on the heat. He put a bit of butter in the pan, before sliding one of the steaks on. "Sounds good," he grumbled, leaving the steak for a moment to get a bottle of firewhiskey from his cupboard. He poured himself a shot and downed it in one gulp before returning to dinner.

"Harry... It's not like that." Draco didn't like watching anyone drink their life away, let alone someone who had their life before them. "I just happened to be drunk when it happened. I said yes now. I'm not drunk now, am I?"

"And you didn't enjoy it," Harry insisted, looking over at Draco again. He shrugged and took one more shot before monitoring the steak, making sure he didn't cook it took long. He flipped it over and watched it sizzle; he sighed, "Sorry for getting catty." He looked over at Draco with a tiny smile. "Forgive me?"

"You pulled away before I could get comfortable," Draco snarled softly, starting to get irritated with Harry himself. "That was my second kiss, git." He crossed his arms _. Bloody hell._ Harry was playing hard to get. Merlin, he might as well drop him as his boyfriend if he had to fight like this to keep him. He could find someone else now that he could walk outside of the flat by himself.

Harry's eyes narrowed again and his smile turned to a frown. "I said I was sorry. _Merlin_." He put the cooked steak to the side and started to make the other one. "Draco, why did you ask me out for real," he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Grey eyes widened to stare into lime ones. _Blimey… Bollacks... Bloody hell..._ _ **Potter**_ _._ Potter can't know. _What do I say to that? Bollocks!_ "You know...," he was blushing ear to ear under the pressure, his voice cracked. "This past Sunday, yeahm when...when we went around Diagon Ally. I had a lot of fun with you and...that night I was thinking about being gay with you might be fun, too." He sure could use Felix's help right now. This was going to hell. That was some of the biggest bullshit he had ever said and could only hope to Merlin that the other believed it. _Merlin, please, Potter. Merlin, have mercy._

Harry blinked, before giving a stupid little smile, looking down at the steak. "Merlin, Draco, you're going to make me blush," he said softly, finishing up cooking the steak. He took the chips from the oven and portioned it out on two plates. He sat by Draco and poured some more firewhiskey. "Want it," he asked, holding it out for Draco to take.

 _Merlin, yes!_ "Thank you," he murmured, gulping a third of the glass before wincing. He forgot the effects it had on his throat. Merlin, he didn't know if it was his nerves or the drink making his sweat but his hand was shaking so hard and his blush deepened. Thank, Merlin. Thank. Merlin. He laughed almost hysterically, relief flooding over him after that stress. Making eye contact, he reached towards the other. "Don't worry. It just took a lot out of me to admit that." Part of that was true. Just not the whole truth.

Harry's face turned sour again, and he took the glass back from Draco. He sighed and poked at his food, not feeling particularly hungry anymore. "I said I was sorry, Draco," He grumbled, looking away. He begrudgingly continued to eat, honestly just wanting to get this over with. Why had he said yes to this, again? Harry honestly couldn't answer himself. He ate in thoughtful silence, food slowly disappearing. "So, can we," He asked, trying to move the topic to a more cheerful area.

"I said, yes," Draco ruffled Harry's hair for extra measure. "Or didn't you hear me?" He smirked before starting dinner. "It's good," he gestured towards the dish, needing to ease the tension he was only adding to.

"All you said was that yes it was enjoyable." Harry said back, before smiling a little. "Thank you. I tried." He perked up a little, eating a little faster. "What would you like to do for our last night?" He asked. "We could play a board game or, well, watch a movie, or talk or…" He trailed off, all of those sounded so boring…

Harry's eyes narrowed and he slipped the bottle of liquid luck from his pocket. He waited until Draco wasn't watching, before drinking about half of the mix, nose wrinkling slightly. He put it back in his pocket and continued to eat, feeling his body flood with warmth. This was his last night in privacy with Draco and hell if he was going to waste it. He just... Needed a little luck, was all.

"Well, you could do us both a favor and finish that kiss from earlier," he took another bite of the steak. "I don't care how much you don't want it. I meant it when I said I liked it and wanted it again. Are you going to do it, Gryffindor, or am I going to have to repeat myself again?"

Harry blinked, looking over at Draco. "As soon as we're done eating," He said after a moment, a smug grin on his face. He closed his eyes and thanked Merlin Draco had made him that liquid luck... He began eating even faster, his heart hammering with excitement. Shit, he needed to calm down.

Draco blushed. "I can play dirty, too," he swallowed.

Harry blushed but obeyed, eating at a normal human level. "I didn't think you were," he said childishly, looking over at Draco. "Never thought I would hear you taunt me into getting a kiss," Harry poked his own fun at Draco, happy things between them were feeling better in this moment.

Draco finished the rest of his steak before following suit. "So...now what? Like I said...I've only had two kisses on my lips. You were both. I don't know what to do, Harry." He looked at the other for answers. Harry was the one who had to lead the relationship toward, because he was clueless.

Harry chuckled and elbowed Draco. "It's fine, Draco," he said, finally finishing his dinner. He got to his feet and brought his dishes to the sink, rinsing them off, humming to himself.

Draco finished the rest of his steak before following suit. "So...now what? Like I said...I've only had two kisses on my lips. You were both. I don't know what to do, Harry." He looked at the other for answers. Harry was the one who had to lead the relationship toward, because he was clueless

Harry chuckled and took Draco's hand, leading him to the couch. He sat down and reached up at Draco. "Sit on my lap, okay? It'll be more comfortable," he swallowed thickly, blushing like a mad man. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"Better not," Draco warned as he did what he was told, his face turning cherry. He couldn't believe that he had willing agreed today his much less suggested it. Merlin. Well. He had already sinned by the mouth; it wasn't like he could take it back. Might as well add to it. It wasn't like there were doing anything else. Just a kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, leaning up and brushing their noses together. He bit his lip, before pushing forward, his kiss sweet and shy, barely any pressure. His fingers rubbed small circles into Draco's sides. The boy gasped. Just as awkward as before, the blonde leaned slightly forward so he met him for a better angle.

Giving a tiny groan, Harry moved their lips with a bit more fervor. His hands slid up Draco's sides, grabbing possessively. One hand finally slid up into blonded locks, tangling happily. Draco grunted from the force of the hands as he shifted to a more comfortable position. The hands felt heavenly, kneading against his scalp. He leaned into them.

Harry's tongue lightly lapped at Draco's lips, asking quite politely for entrance. His hand meanwhile moved to Draco's back, pulling him closer so their chests were flush together. His fingers tugged slightly at white blonde locks. _God, Draco tasted good..._

Draco parted his lips, gasping again with each hair tug. He moved his own hands into the black abyss and tugging for himself, chuckling to himself with each tug. In turn, Harry gave a breathy chuckle, his tongue moving and sliding along Draco's tongue, coaxing the appendage into Harry's mouth, and he eagerly sucked at it. His hand tugged at the back of Draco's robes, fumbling to touch bare skin.

Draco moved his hands to unclasp the hinge of his robe, causing it fall to the floor. It was starting to choke him in their current position. A soft moan escapes his lips. Between the tongue and the hair, sensations were rocking his body. His sane mind was blanking with the small pleasures. Pale hands gripped black locks forcing the head all the way back and Draco shoved his entire tongue in to be sucked, forcing the man to shift upwards for the angle, his growing member firm against Harry's chest.

Harry more than happily sucked on Draco's tongue, his hips bucking up and grinding against Draco's ass. His hand slid up the other's shoulders, before moving back down, leaving dark red marks, claiming Draco as his own. He groaned and his other hand tightened in Draco's hair, pulling it hard. "Bloody hell...," the brunette managed to growl out, breath coming out ragged.

Draco let out a strangled grasp mixed with a moan as he was pulled back, effectively slamming his onto Harry's lap, his erection pressing firm against Draco's arse. He looked at the other a bit startled, blushing from his moan. That was a sin for himself to keep. He was showing his dirtiest side to another person. It was disgusting, yet he still burned with pleasure. He stared at Potter, still awaiting the other's lead.

Harry gripped Draco's hair and pulled, revealing his neck. Teeth latched to pale skin, leaving a mark. Screw it, he would deal with Draco's anger later. His free hand slid down Draco's side, past his waist, grasping firmly at his arse. He let out another deep, primal growl before sucking and leaving a very nice, dark mark, visible to the world.

Draco panted, mind reeling in the chaos. He winced, "Harry." _That hurt._ He reached up to feel his neck, fingering the slight dents now appearing. Weird how acute pain can be before vanishing. Sober again, he looked at the other. Harry was lost in pleasure. It slightly frightening how primal he got when that happened.

Harry's body was rocking, and he looked up at Draco, noticing how much more awake he looked. He let out a whine of frustration, burrowing his face into Draco's chest. Merlin dammit. Damn it, damn it, damn it. His body slowed and he reached up, aiming to kiss the blonde again, sweetly, apologetically.

The soft lips ghosted against his as he didn't want to move away, but couldn't lean in either. "You're tough," Draco whispered, shocked. All of his previous relationship, while not sexual, were gentle. He always expected it to be gentle. Not this. He blinked, refocusing on the other rather than his thoughts.

Harry gave a soft chuckle. "Would you like me to be gentle," he asked, kissing him again and again, hands moving down his body again, resting against his hips. "I didn't meant to hurt you…," the Auror mumbled, kissing Draco's cheeks, lavishing sweet and gentle attention to his boyfriend.

"I thought was how it was supposed to work," Draco responded, still calm from the mix of pleasure and shock, as he moved his hand from Harry's chest to his shoulder. He blushed from the soft touches. Wasn't it the girl who was usually coddled? Was Harry placing him as the bottom?! Oi! Well, he can keep dreaming.

"It depends on the couple." Harry said with a shrug. "Some people like it gentle and some people like it rough. I prefer it rougher; sorry." He chuckled and nuzzled into his neck, licking and gently biting, nibbling up to his ear. He groaned softly and his hips rolled, his cock still pressed against Draco's arse. His hand gripped a little harder, but not much, digging into the softness that was Draco's behind, even over his trousers.

Draco gasped. "That's...better," he mumbled, embarrassed even as he cocked his head for better access. He gripped Harry's shoulder fiercely as his butt was groped, growling. That. Was an unpleasant surprise. "Don't do that." Cocky bastard. He may be submitting, but he wasn't a play toy.

Harry whined but pulled his hand away anyway, resting it on the small of Draco's back. He mouthed along Draco's jaw, before pulling him into another kiss, plundering his mouth. "Draco..." He moaned softly, his hand that was not tangled in blond hair moved to Draco's thigh, sliding up.

The blonde shivered, swaying backwards before coming closer again and moving farther up Harry's lap. He couldn't bring himself to pushing the other away even when he knew he should. This wasn't right but his body wanted it too much. "What," he spoke through the kiss.

Harry gave a breathy chuckle. "Nothing, I just wanted to say your name," he grinned, teeth biting at Draco's bottom lip gently, sucking on it before letting go. His wandering hand caressed the blonde's inner thigh, mere centimeters from his need. He gave a shaky sigh, his trousers were starting to chafe.

"Hmm," he acknowledged. Curious. He wondered if that was normal. Draco's thoughts soon disappeared as another wave of pleasure overtook him. He shivered again. That hand was a weird ticklish feeling on his thigh, yet it was oddly arousing. The experience was a good one, just unusual. Merlin, he was a sinner. "What's up?" The sigh was almost an insult. He was trying his best. Was it not good enough for the bloody Chosen One?

Harry chuckled weakly and shook his head. "Me," he smirked. His hand moved up a little more, lightly grazing in that spot. "Is this okay, Draco?" His green eyes stared with intensity at the storm before him. "Please tell me if it's okay, god..." He gave another shaky sigh, hips rolling up. His mouth moved to Draco's ear, giving it a tiny nip. "I want to touch you," he whispered huskily.

Draco started breathing heavier, anxious. The air tickled his ears, giving him a shiver. Touch me? He gulped. "Are you...going to..." His voice squeaked. _How did he put it?_ "Be a pitcher?" The boy shook. Merlin knows he couldn't handle that.

Harry couldn't help but giggle, pressing his forehead to Draco's neck. "Pfft, I wasn't planning on going that far…," He mumbled, shaking his head. His hand then full on pressed against Draco's hard on. "I meant I want to touch you here," he whispered, his hand gently kneading against the spot, breath coming out slightly ragged again.

Draco released a soft moan before biting his lip to keep it in. Unconsciously, he bucked into his hand. Wouldn't that be cheating on his future wife? It hurt now. It was never this intense except for the time he wanked. It hurt to keep it in. But. Harry would see him. It'd be like comparing sizes and he had some little dignity left to spare. Another knead on his crotch threw his head back. He screwed his eyes shut before moving his hands to undo the button on his slacks. He gulped. He had to repeat the action didn't he? He crossed the line. There was no going back from this. "Please don't tell anyone about this," his pride whispered. He lightly touch Harry and shivered again before weakly tugging on the other's zipper. "We do this together, right?" He just assumed so.

Harry gave a needy whimper before laughing weakly. "Not necessarily, but, I am NOT complaining." His hands fumbled at Draco's trousers, pulling them down enough to see his pants. He palmed Draco over them, fingers grabbing the bulge and moving up and down teasingly. His other hand fished his own cock out of his pants, the head red and swollen. He finally released Draco from his confinement, his hands covered the head. "Ready?"

He groaned. _Bloody hell_ , that felt good. He bucked into the hand. Blimey, and Potter probably knew how to do it better than him. His breathe accelerated with that question. No. No, he wasn't ready. Nor would he ever be. He couldn't look at that. He propped his jaw over Harry's shoulder to prevent him from any glimpses he would catch of the other's member as he grabbed it. The texture was not unusual, though it felt awkward having one in his hands. Especially someone else's. He had only done this only once. It probably wasn't going to be good for Harry. "As I'll ever be," he whispered breathlessly.

Harry's hand started to move up and down slowly, his own hips bucking as Draco's hand moved sloppily. He swiped his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum. He groaned and kissed Draco's neck lazily, moving his hand a little faster. While Draco was longer then him, Harry was thicker, quivering under Draco's touch. "Merlin Draco..." he mumbled, licking up to his ear.

Draco moaned behind his bitten lip, mewling every now and then. He tried to keep the same pace, but he could feel the previous tension he was had before he released. He held tight, probably too tight not that he could tell, and swiped his thumb along the vein as he moved his hold up and down repeatedly. He turned his head, biting on Harry's shoulder to contain his moans, loud as they were. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't. He was almost done. "Harry," he warned before choking out. "I can't last."

Harry gave a breathy chuckle, his hand moving even faster. His wrist flicked, and he bucked into Draco's hand, eyes half lidded and breath hot. "Cum whenever you want to," he breathed, tilting his neck to the side, knowing the bite Draco had given him would mark. He closed his eyes and his free hand went back again, squeezing one of his boyfriend's arse cheeks, wanting to touch, but he couldn't. "God Draco..."

His jaw tighten harder before going completely slack and closing. The blonde fell into bliss, hard. "I'm sorry. I couldn't finish you," he managed between pants. It seemed like common decency to return the gesture, but now he didn't have any energy.

Harry laughed as he milked Draco, hand covered in white. He finally pulled his hand away, and reached for his own, hand going at breakneck speed. He came just moments after, his seed mixing with the other's. He panted heavily and leaned back against the couch, eyes closed, cheeks cherry. "Merlin," he breathed out, running his clean hand through his hair.

Draco was blushing furiously. Had that really happened? Oh Merlin. "Please," he gritted through his teeth. "Please, don't you dare tell anyone. Ever." He knew Harry couldn't keep it from Ron of Hermione and that thought made him queasy. Where did he stand now? He completely forgot about his mother. What would she think? How is she going to take this anyway? All he said earlier didn't really comfort much. He can't let Potter do this at the manor. Merlin forbid they get caught or are heard.

Harry looked at Draco, eyebrows furrowed. "Do you really expect me to go around to my friends blabbing about my sex life, Draco," the brunette iquired in an amused tone, getting out his wand and magicking the mess away. "As strange as this may sound, I'm not that kind of person." He fixed himself up, zipping his trousers, before helping Draco do the same. "This won't be told to anyone. Besides, my friends would probably kill me if they knew I had wanked off Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded. He forgot everyone still hated him. Funny how Potter could just distract him from that. He looked around the house, hiding his growing blush from his thoughts. He still couldn't believe he just let that happen. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" He crawl off the other's lap, realizing that he wasn't supposed to be there and instead next to the brunette on the couch.

Harry frowned as Draco left his lap and instead hugged him tightly, nuzzling him. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," he said with a shrug, kissing against Draco's ear. "Glad I was able to get that out of my system before we go to your house, because," He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think I could do that stuff in your manor." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Good thing, too, because if Mum won't accept you, then she would definitely kick you out of the house for that." Draco quickly added, "if she found out." He didn't need Potter to think it was prohibited, as much as the blonde would like it to be, and that he was going to get removed from the premises immediately after arriving from having touched him. "As I said before, Mum will have to like you." He felt like he was making it worse with every word, a talent he had.

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "I understand." He looked over at Draco before sliding down on the couch a little, nestling his head into Draco's nap. "Parents can be... Less understanding. Believe me, when I broke up with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley was sad, yeah, but okay with it. When she found out that I started to date a guy, she had kittens. It was just gross honestly." He sighed and shook his head. "She eventually came around I guess, but she's still disapproving."

He hummed in acknowledgement. Draco wondered if Harry would be like that when they broke up. He has one kitten. That would be a sad excuse for the future of the Boy Who Lived... And it'd be his fault... Well, he benefits in the end, so why should Potter's future matter to him? "I don't know what to say to make you feel better," Draco admitted. He was never good with conversations about emotions. If he wasn't awkward, then he was just clueless as he was used to shutting down his true emotions and replacing them with what his father told him was correct.

Harry shrugged and looked up at Draco, running his finger up the man's neck to his chin. "It's fine. I was just telling you I understand about your mum," he assured, eyes half lidded and warm. "So I won't overstep boundaries for you." He nuzzled against Draco's stomach. "It'll be like we aren't even dating unless you want to do anything." His stomach tightened at the thought of his future with Draco. What was he doing here, honestly?

He nodded. "Harry," Draco started before swallowing nervously. It'd be easier to get it out of the way now rather when they get to the manor tomorrow and the house elves don't know what to do with the luggage. "Do...you know where you want to sleep? I mean, I want to know whether you planned on sharing a room. Otherwise, we have plenty of guest bedrooms if you'd like to stay in one of those." _It me not like we'll be doing anything. Well...we weren't supposed to be doing anything here either_. What was Harry doing to him?

Harry shrugged and looked up at Draco again. "Whatever you're comfortable with. I would normally jump at the chance to share a room with you, but I know your situation is…delicate..." He smiled sweetly and took Draco's hand, kissing it. "So you choose. If you put me in a guest room, can I at least be near you?"

Draco sneered at the kiss, thankful that most of his face was unseen by Potter. He truly was very clingy. Alone time would be impossible. "Well, maybe it would be better if you slept in your own room, so mum doesn't think we have been doing anything," Draco explained. He knew there was no stopping the other from following him or staying close to him all the while they were at his manor.

Harry gave a sad smile and nodded, threading his fingers with Draco's. "Okay…I suppose that's fair. Do you have any guest rooms close to your room," he asked, looking up at his boyfriend again, trying not to look like a kicked puppy.

"Sort of," Draco dragged, feeling a bit of guilt for the boy; though, it was for his own good. He didn't think mother would be able to handle another person sleeping in his room. Not even the girls he invited over were allowed to, but then again the girls new better. Potter was almost purely inhibition. "All of our guest rooms are in a hall next to ours."

Harry sighed and looked at Draco and his hands again, eyebrows furrowed. "Ah, okay." He mumbled, suddenly finding their hands fascinating. He bit his lip and then looked back up at Draco. "That's… Fine," He said, trying to live up to his happy go lucky attitude

"Oi, if you want to stay with me, that's the only way Mum is going to be happy," he stared at the other, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Look, there are a few rooms in my hall that were adorned in case I had siblings," he paused, his face turning solemn instead, "I'll see if Mum would mind you having one of those." Mum always did want more kids. She couldn't though and that depressed him a little. Not because he had all of the family traditions burdened onto him, but because it was a little more lonely and quiet in the house without more offspring.

Harry looked up at Draco again, and grinned like a kid getting candy. "Okay." He said, before nuzzling into Draco's stomach again. "Sorry for being picky," he mumbled, face hidden. "I guess, I know I'm going to have to keep my distance from you anyway, so the closer I am to you in our sleeping quarters, the better for our relationship, I think..." His cheeks flushed.

"Keep your distance," Draco repeated inquisitively. Wasn't that the opposite of what Harry was supposed to do? The brunette was supposed to keep an eye on him, wasn't he? For the ministry. He didn't want to provoke any ideas for the other man and so refrained from arguing. He didn't need more suffocating attention from the Gryffindor.

"I mean of course I'll keep an eye on you, but I don't want to be a burden to you, so I won't cross over any borders for you. Nothing will happen unless you express interest. This is kind of..." He sighed and wrapped his free arm around Draco's waist. "The last time we'll be like this, at least at my discretion."

Draco just nodded, not sure how to respond or what else to mention. Tiredness started to rock his body from the explosive pleasure. "Harry. Your bed or mine," he asked, seeing as he already agreed to sleep with the boy.

Harry got up and took Draco's hand again, helping him off the couch and up the stairs. He then pulled Draco into his bedroom, his brain too tired to deal with the interested twinge in his dick at the thought. He stripped down to his boxers and snuggled under the blankets, reaching out for Draco. "Come here." He mumbled tiredly, a sleepy smile on his face.

"At least put on some clothes first," he muttered irritably before going into his own room to retrieve the linen pajamas he had laid out for himself for that night. After dressing himself, he returned to Harry's room with his clothes in a neat, folded stack. When he gets to his house, he won't have to put up with this rubbish. One can have a perfectly stable relationship without being suffocatingly close to them.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I don't wear pajamas to bed, they're suffocating in my opinion. Now come here," he said, voice becoming a little bit demanding. "This is the first and last time I get to sleep in the same bed with you for awhile… Doesn't that bother you..?"

Draco blushed. What did he say? Yes? No? He felt like he was already found out if he said yes. "I mean. I'm sure we'll get a chance to again," he dragged, not quite sure where he was going and hoping that he wouldn't land himself in more trouble. "I'm not sure when; though, we could always plan something one day." He gave a small smile, half forced sympathy and half anxiety, as he crossed to the bed. At least, he was wearing clothes.

Harry sighed and nodded, and when Draco had gotten in he wrapped his body around the other man, effectively spooning him. "Yeah I suppose... We could always come back here for a night," the boy mumbled into the blonde hair. He closed his eyes and held Draco close, relishing in the warmth of another human's body once more. Merlin, he had missed this feeling...

Draco sighed and let himself be captured. It was nice to be with someone, know he wasn't alone, but he couldn't bring himself to move closer. On top of that, the heat could probably torment him later with the added blankets. Just one night. He could handle one night. His eyes drifted closed and he was asleep.

Harry took longer to fall asleep, his fingers playing with soft locks as he listened to Draco breath. If only his teenaged self could see him now. He snorted under his breath, a smirk playing across his lips. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, fingers stilling in a blonde forest, his breath growing deep and calmed as well.

* * *

Hi, everyone. To repeat myself, this is a roleplay my friend and I are doing. I have to put into form chapters 9 and on. I'm ot that far behind. We're only on around chapter 15. Frostbite Frozen, cowriter, is Harry. I'm Draco.

Enjoy! And thank you for reading!


End file.
